Unborn Genius
by Mr.mclane
Summary: Rock Lee is shattered when he discovers news that he failed the chuunin exams a second time round, being left behind by all the rookie nine and his own team. Join him in his determined goal to be equal with his comrades once again as a chuunin
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

I like to make references to ongoing events happening in the manga, you have been warned.

Rated T for mild themes, and violence.

This story is a prequel/side story to my other fiction, Truth Unfolds in Wave. If you are reading that, only some parts up to chapter 14 will be partly spoiled for you in this story.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"Limit gate, kai!"

Lee screamed, as he felt the fifth gate open, his violently high pressured chakra soaring through his now tube like veins practically near exploding through his red skin. At near instant speeds, Lee shot faster than a bullet train across the field of the chuunin exam stadium, taking his opponent completely by surprise with a bone breaking foot to the rock nin's jaw. The dense crowd watched in awe as the opponent was blasted back and forth in a blur in the air from the brutal onslaught of relentless strikes. After a good breath holding minute, Lee revealed himself above his heavily injured opponent as he delivered the final blow.

"URA RENGE!!" Was heard echoing throughout the silent stadium, which was then followed by a enormous explosion, the dust blinding the still shocked viewers from seeing the destroyed floor.

When the dust settled, it revealed a large ten meter crater in the perfect centre of the stadium, along with both a barely conscious Lee and his opponent lying within the crater. Lee tried to raise himself to his feet, but his muscles did not even respond to his wishes, as instead his efforts resulted in a twitch. His ears could only hear the heavy beats of his blood pumping slowly throughout his system.

Before his vision went black, he did not miss hearing the muffled announcement from who he guessed was the third test examiner, "The match...is a draw!"

* * *

"No! I can still sta-"

Lee froze in surprise to find he no longer was in the stadium, but instead was in a cream room. To his right he saw a curtained window, bringing in the blinding sun from outside. There also was a bedside draw, with a lone pure white daffodil blooming in a glass vase. On his left, he saw what looked like the standard assortment of tools and furniture to any private hospital room. _'I-I am in hospital?!'_ Lee tried to stand, but gritted his teeth in pain. It was then he became aware of his firm bandaging all over his body underneath his standard issue hospital pyjamas.

_'I...lost?'_

The door opening made him look up from his puzzlement to see a face of familiarity. The cherry blossom coloured hair made it obvious who it was, but her emerald coloured irises, the red vest, cream shaded skirt and black tights instantly was recognised as Haruno Sakura.

As she came in and closed the door behind her, she gasped when she saw Lee looking at her, "Lee-san? You're awake."

The Kunouchi stated in surprise but relief, while briskly walking up to his bed.

"Sakura-san...what happened?"

The kunouchi froze, but quickly recovered with a flat expression while leaning in to inspect his injuries, "The match was a draw Lee-san I am afraid...neither of you won the match. "

"...I see."

"You were unconscious on our return from Iwa, we are back in Konoha now."

Lee nodded while looking deflated out the window, "I see." He said simply again.

Sakura gave a warming grin while lightly nudging his shoulder, "Don't worry Lee-san. You both were the top two fighters in the final tournament. You should be proud...I lost after my first match."

The miniature Gai tried to give a thumb up of gratitude to Sakura's comforting words, but only succeeded to discover his hand was in a cast.

"Thank you for your comforting words Sakura-san! I am sure the examiners recognised your chuunin worthy talents though."

The kunouchi just smiled but soon turned serious, "Your injuries are quite severe Lee-san, as expected from using the celestial gates. You will be bed ridden for at least a week, just in time for the chuunin exam results to come out when you can get back up on your feet again."

Lee nodded in acceptance, but was taken aback by her index finger suddenly raising while forming a scowl, "However, since Tsunade-sama has assigned you as MY patient, don't even think I am going to let you train until I give you clearance. If I even catch you doing squats, push ups, or whatever it is you do, I WILL have you restrained. So don't you dare betray my trust in not having the nurses do that already."

The miniature Gai gave an attempt at his nice guy pose, "I accept your conditions, Sakura-san!"

* * *

**One week later...**

Lee stretched outside of the Konoha hospital, wearing his traditional forest green spandex with no injuries he bared when he first entered. Satisfied after several more stretches, his eye sparkled with fortitude.

"Yosh Yosh! The chuunin exam results should now have been mailed to our apartments. I will reach my apartment door so I can tear open that glorious piece of paper and find out my results in two minutes flat!"

After his self declaration which earned bystanders perking a puzzled eyebrow towards him, Lee bolted with a dust trail behind him leading straight to his apartment

His hand gripped on the hinge at exactly one minute and fifty seven seconds, _'Safe!'_ He declared, opening his apartment door to see mail built up over the week scattered across the floor.

Scooping them up, he began frantically rifling through them.

_'Junk, Junk, Bill, Junk, Icha Icha series membership subscription...'_ Lee blinked for a few moments in confusion, then continued, _'Junk, Aha!_

_'_ Lee didn't need to ponder, the fact that the envelope was sealed with a candle waxed seal of the Konoha insignia said it all. Ripping it open and pulling out the letter in excitement, he began reading. His eyes darted back and forth furiously, but then froze.

After a minute's silence, Lee let the thin paper slip out of his limp grasp, not missing the definitive and conclusive words at the very bottom of his exam summary.

_'Overall results : Unsatisfactory.'_

* * *

"As expected of my student!" Gai beamed, going teary eyed at a sweat dropping Tenten.

"Neh...Thank you Gai-sensei."

It was agreed by team Gai that they would meet in their training grounds when the results came out. Tenten and Neji were there already, but Lee still had not shown up after a good half an hour. Concluding he may have got delayed in the hospital, they decided to get started and go look for him to personally announce the news later. Once Gai had stopped his flowing tears of joy, he turned expectantly to a cross armed and smugly smirking Neji.

Neji didn't even need to speak as Gai broke into his tears again, "HAWW! Not one, but two of my highly charisma filled and blossoming students were promoted!"

Neji's smirk disappeared with a sweat drop, but he responded with a 'Hmmph.'

Neji didn't seem as interested to Gai's continuous pride filled cries, as his milky white byakugan eyes shifted as if looking for something. Tenten soon noticed her teammates focused gaze on the ground, and raised an eyebrow when she saw his eyes suddenly stop and flicker with surprise and questioning.

"OH! Lee!"

Tenten followed Gai's pointing finger to see Lee dragging his feet towards them. Her raised eyebrow was joined by her other one, when she saw how down her usual ecstatic teammate was, almost as if he was sulking.

_'Lee?'_

"Come now Lee! Tell us the grand news!" Lee came to stop next to his other two teammates, his eyes still finding the grass interesting.

"...I failed."

"HAWW! AMAZING! ALL MY STUDENTS..." Gai suddenly processed the dry words that rolled out of Lee's mouth and soon went agape.

"Lee...?" Tenten whispered, her sadness clear for her teammate's dilemma.

"I am sorry, everyone. You both passed?"

Tenten blinked at his change in personality, but slowly nodded, earning his sad smile.

"That's grand." Ignoring Gai's mumbling in puzzlement, Lee turned and began to drag himself away.

"Where are you going?"

Neji barked loudly, making Lee stop in his tracks but not turn, "Back to my apartment, I won't ruin my teams celebration with my drizzling failure."

Tenten grew worried and tried to say something, but Neji talked over her.

"You're pathetic!"

Tenten looked to the Hyuuga in shock at the venom that poured at of that clear insult, "N-Neji?! W-What are-"

"You once said you would defeat me, and prove me wrong that genius's were not determined by birthright...yet now you are running away like the fool and dropout you are because it is getting too tough for you!"

Lee began to tremble at the Hyuuga's almost whip lash like words, but still did not turn.

"Hmmph, and to think I was starting to see you as a rival. You're a disgrace to be considered a teammate."

Lee's shaking intensified, while his hands clenched to tight fists, as he spun around and exploded, "I WILL SHOW YOU MY TRUE DETERMINATION TO MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS! NEXT CHUUNIN EXAMS, I WILL SHOW THE ENTIRE SHINOBI WORLD THE FULL GLOWING AURA OF MY YOUTH!"

Ignoring his tears falling, he pointed a shaking finger at Neji, "I will show you! I will make you take back those words when I am of chuunin rank, and then I will challenge you when we are equals once again!"

Tenten blinked at the exchange and sudden change in attitude from her teammate. It was effectively like changing from rock bottom giving up, to pure flaming determination radiating from Lee's figure.

"HAWWW!!! That's the willpower I want to see in a person I am proud to call my student! Do not worry Lee, next chuunin exams will be one that they will be talking about throughout all the grand four seasons!"

Lee ran back and jumped into his sensei's warming embrace, "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!

"Lee!"

While the pair continued their shouts, Tenten looked at Neji with a smile, "I see what you were doing now Neji...that was very kind of you to help Lee cheer up like that."

"Hmmph...I meant what I said about the idiot."

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"They aren't going to stop are they?"

* * *

Lee marched out the training grounds with his head raised high.

_'I will take this defeat as a lesson, and the next time I will be sure to show the judges what they expect to see in a chuunin!'_

Coming through the forest, he started walking across the small bridge to cross over back into the residential area of Konoha. He paused when he noticed somebody leaning on the side rail of the bridge, looking down the river.

It was Sakura, baring a soft smile as if recollecting a happy memory.

"So I take it you're efforts brought you a well deserved promotion Sakura-san?" Lee's announcement made her blink in surprise, as if she was cut out of deep thought, and turned.

"Lee-san?-" Shaking her head she smiled again, "Ah, I honestly didn't think I would...You're sensei I am sure must be extremely happy for you Lee-san."

Lee looked elsewhere and shrugged, "I umm...didn't pass Sakura-san."

Her gasp of shock only added to his deep gash of disappointment.

"Y-You-Wha-...Lee-san I am so sorry to hear that."

The miniature Gai smiled it off while leaning over the rail next to her and looking down the river.

"That's fine Sakura-san, I am not offended in the slightest."

Looking back out, Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, "I hope I am not intruding Lee-san, but may I ask if they gave you at least a reason? I mean, you were one of the final combatants in the third test...I don't understand."

"I was disqualified on the grounds that instead of accepting defeat or gaining victory, I used a technique that brought us both to a draw. The judges gave the reason that it is a chuunin's quality to know when to make decisions that are vital to the success of a mission, and essentially disabling yourself with a double edged sword technique is something that should only be used as a last resort in a life or death situation."

Sakura formed a scowl, "They are being far too harsh, but I don't mean to be disrespectful Lee-san...they do have a point."

"No matter, I will know better now for the next chuunin exams."

Sakura looked in surprise to how strongly willed Lee sounded but smiled while looking back, "Hehe, I am glad to see you are not giving in Lee-san. That is very admirable."

Lee shrugged with a embarrassed flush, "I have my team to thank for that."

_'I still will make you pay for what you said, Neji!'_ The miniature Gai inwardly declared, remembering his promise to challenge him when they were both chuunin's.

"I have six months then to prepare for the next round of chuunin exams. Gai-sensei tells me this time it is being held in Kumo instead of Iwa."

"Ah, at least it the lightning country will be a much safer environment, at least that's what I have heard." Sakura stated, remembering the warning the Konoha contestants were given about entering the country that still held a grudge against them from the previous shinobi war.

The kunouchi then wondered something and looked back at Lee, "Who will you be attempting the exam with Lee-san?"

"I was going to see if there were others from the rookie nine I could join in the next go."

Sakura swallowed the lump at the back of her throat, "Lee-san...I think you are all that's left, bar Naruto who isn't here..."

Lee was in too much shock to notice her sudden down demeanour while looking back out at the river.

"I-I am?!"

"...Ah, I spoke to Ino and Choji who I joined in my second time through. They both were promoted as well. From what I saw, it also looked like Kiba, Hinata, and Shino also got promoted."

Lee would have slumped his shoulders at the news, but he was not going to let Neji's words get proven true.

"What do I do then Sakura-san?"

Seemingly recovered from whatever washed over her, Sakura put a hand to her chin, "It depends if Konoha do what they always do with the exams, since Iwa's had a different first and second test. You would want to team up with a group you know you can work together with to at least pass the first two tests."

"I don't know of any comrades outside the rookie nine though."

"What about other shinobi you graduated with back in the academy? You were a year ahead of my group?"

"Tenten had asked around earlier before we met up. One full team made it through, the rest however either failed before the third test, or did not meet the expectations of the judges."

Sakura brows furrowed, "That doesn't help-..."

Standing upright she began walking across the bridge, "...Follow me Lee-san, let's ask my master for help."

"Will hokage-sama mind? I don't mean to pester her with my problem."

Sakura waved a dismissive hand while giving an assuring smile, "Don't be silly, Tsunade-sama always is happy to help."


	2. Special Case Examination

Chapter 1 Special Case Examination

* * *

_'I hate this job.'_ Tsunade inwardly growled while signing her name once again at the bottom of a paper. She once looked at it on the bright side that it was like signing an autograph to some fan, only that light died out a long time ago.

"Shizune, get rid of these blasted papers." Tsunade instructed tiredly to her long time friend next to her.

"Hai. Perhaps you should take a break Tsunade-sama?"

"Got sake?"

Shizune simply sighed while rising a bottle of the god sending drink, "Don't drink too much Tsunade-sama...you are on duty remember?"

"I am the hokage, I ALWAYS am on duty!"

Shizune jumped back with chattering teeth at Tsunade's growling response, "H-Hai!"

Shaking her head, Tsunade took the bottle, "Just go already." When Shizune had closed the door, Tsunade smelt in the fumes of the alluring beverage and let out a childish giggle of delight.

_'Ahh...I guess this is the highlight of the job.'_ Before she was about to take a sip, the loud knocking of the door made her frown.

_'Damn it!'_

"Enter!" She announced with an annoyed growl at the end, delaying the person on the other end from opening the door for a split second.

Once recovered, the door fully opened to reveal Sakura and Lee. Eyeing the bottle that was poorly placed to the side of the desk, Sakura inwardly cringed, _'Oh no...maybe she won't be in a good mood.'_

Both coming in to the centre of the room, Sakura bowed, "Sorry for interrupting you in the middle of your break Tsunade-sama, but we require your assistance."

Tsunade hung her head with a disgruntled sigh, "Very well, what do you wish to talk to me about?" Arising herself, Sakura gestured Lee to come forward.

Lee stepped forward and bowed his head, "My humble apologies Hokage-sama, but I would value your aid in something."

Tsunade blinked blankly, "Go on."

"I wish to be offered exemption from having to undertake the chuunin exam with a team."

"That cannot be done." Lee and Sakura looked in surprise to Tsunade's automated answer.

"It is a general rule that must be enforced. You must assign yourself to a team that is participating the exams. I am sorry."

Sakura stepped up, "But Tsunade-sama, while that is true, you wouldn't attempt the exams that emphasize teamwork and trust with strangers you do not know in a life or death situation. You would want to work together with comrades you know, Lee-san is by himself amongst us."

"You're asking me to change the rules that have been agreed upon by the five kages long ago. I cannot do that even if I wanted to Sakura. It also seems both of you have forgotten that chuunin are expected to work with others they are unfamiliar with. To still work with people you know and trust so well is considered a luxury...not a requirement."

Seeing Lee's head hung made Tsunade ran her hand through her hair. "But..."

Both teens looked up from the floor to meet her nibbling her fingernail, "There are special cases. Frankly I believe you were punished far too severely by the Iwa judges."

"I was not assessed by a Konoha judge?"

"It was agreed that a judge from another village assesses other countries candidates. This is done so bias is avoided by a generous marker for the same village, of course there is still a bias involved, but to balance that, we assess the other village as well."

Both teens were wide eyed in interest to this information, as Tsunade continued, "Honestly, I feel the Iwa marker was angered by what you did to their top candidate, and looked for the most pitiful excuse possible to disqualify you. You should have received the approval of promotion with everybody else by far. Unfortunately my hands were tied in the matter, I could not do anything, despite my protests of another country marking you. It is a flaw in the system that needs to be rectified."

Not caring anymore, Tsunade brought up her sake bottle and took a sip before continuing, "Moving on to what I was saying, there are special circumstances that can be made for candidates in a position where they are by themselves. Usually it is given to those who teammates were killed, but that is not the only reason. Instead you have to carry out the first and second tests in another way, if you're results are satisfactory, then you automatically are placed in the third test as a contestant."

Lee was taken aback, but tightened his fist at the news and bowed his head again, "What is it I must do Hokage-sama?" Tsunade let out an amused 'Hmmph' at Lee's positive attitude, and continued.

"You must undertake over one dozen C or B ranked missions, which you must succeed in completing. The reason for this is because it is the expected level of difficulty every chuunin must be able to undertake. In each mission, you are to be assessed by your comrades to see if they approve in how you handled yourself. You will be joining other chuunin's and possibly jounin's, since you are effectively on probation to see if you can handle what is required to be a bearer of the chuunin rank. Once your twelve consecutive missions have been completed and accepted, You then join the others in the third exam."

Taking another mouthful of the sweet drink, Tsunade continued, "You however will not be able to attend the next round of exams, instead you must wait until it is hosted within our own walls, which is in a year's time."

Tsunade concluded apologetically to Lee, who formed a firm line, "I cannot attend the one in Kumo?"

"You are effectively being assessed in house like a jounin is, so you unfortunately have to wait until Konoha hosts the exams. Consider it ample time to ensure you are ready for them. You know the opponent you drew with actually was in the same boat as you are now?"

Both Sakura and Lee eyes flickered in memory of the rock nin that practically walked all over the competition, even defeating Neji before Lee's match up. Had Lee not used the celestial gates, it never would have made it to a draw.

"R-Really?!"

Tsunade nodded to her shocked apprentice, "That shinobi had to wait an entire two years before he could enter the exams, which was why he was so much higher calibre to everyone else, and neither of you were aware of him before the third exam. Of course he was promoted by us, but it seems Iwa weren't willing to acknowledge that a second time candidate from Konoha made it a draw."

Lee just nodded his head at the overload of new information, "None of my previous recorded missions count?"

"No. What happened previously is not valid, you must prove to me that you are fit to be a chuunin as of today. While I can argue that you are a high tier chuunin in strength if not more with the celestial gates, you must prove to not only me, but to your comrades as well, that you are at least a chuunin mentally. You could be the strongest person in the world, but if your mind is not focused and aware, then you are a waste of space and will fall to those below you who outwit you."

Lee stood firm at attention, "I accept the terms and am beyond eager to commence my substitute exams Hokage-sama!"

Sakura smiled at Lee's eagerness and felt her assistance was no longer required, "I am sure you will do well Lee-san, but I wish you all the best."

"And just where do you think you're going Sakura?"

Sakura froze in mid turning for the door and looked in question to her master, "I thought you were going to discuss with Lee-san what he has to do next, so I was going to leave you both in priva-"

"Oh no you are not."

Sakura shot a blank expression to Tsunade who grew a smug grin, "I have a feeling YOU, were the one responsible for bringing Lee into my office to discuss this. Since you were so keen to help, you just got assigned the duty to be Lee's first examiner."

"I-I-What?!" Tsunade chuckled at her turning back apprentice, and ushered her over to the side of the desk.

"Did my apprentice just forget she is a chuunin now? It is time to take some responsibility, and what a better way than to start off your first mission as chuunin with a long term assignment."

"There surely must be someone better than me for the task? I don't want my screw up Lee-san's opportunity."

"I have faith in you Sakura-san!" Sakura looked to see Lee giving a beaming nice guy pose directed to her, which made her sigh through a soft smile while turning back to her master.

"Ok, What do I have to do Tsunade-sama?"

"You must be sure Lee is aware of the qualities that make a chuunin, since you are one yourself, you are well aware of what to look for already, correct?" Sakura let her mouth hang open, and couldn't help but get that feeling she was just given a surprise test on a topic she knew nothing about.

"I-Umm-I-"

Tsunade's laughter made her pause in confusion, as her master stood up and ruffled her hair, "You never get boring to tease." She stated, while shifting to a filing cabinet on the other side of office, ignoring her apprentice's sheepish features and mumbling.

Once she pulled out a file containing a document, Tsunade closed the long drawer and handed it to her apprentice.

"These are what examiners look for when judging a candidate, during the four missions you will undertake with Lee, you are to observe for any of these qualities."

"Four?"

"We don't exactly have the luxury to assign Lee to a different member for each mission he will be assessed on, but we have to at a minimum have two different assessors for him to qualify for entry to avoid possible bias. Or am I overestimating your abilities?" Sakura knew when her sensei was setting bait for her, and bit her tongue to think first.

Looking back at the neutral expression of Lee made her shoulders slump, "I will work together with Lee-san on as many missions as you will allow me to do then."

"That's what I like to see in my apprentice! " Tsunade chirped while sitting back at her desk.

"Then you will be working with Lee throughout all of his missions then. Any mission's where you will both be working with other shinobi, you will have to personally ask them for their own opinion on Lee's abilities. This way, we satisfy the requirement of numerous people's approval, but at the same time, only one person will know what it is they have to do."

Sakura looked back at the documents and nodded, "I understand then...I will do it."

"Excellent. I will have assigned a mission that is suitable for both of you by tomorrow morning, come back then."

Lee bowed and turned to leave, "Is this what you plan to make him do when he returns to Konoha?"

Lee turned to see Sakura looking at Tsunade in question, who grew a smirk, "I distinctly remember telling you 'We have two years, I will think about it'...so I am still thinking."

_'Is Sakura-san and Hokage-sama talking about Naruto-kun?'_

* * *

Leaving the Hokage's office together, Sakura began flicking through the thick document she was going to be up most of the night reading and studying with a groan.

_'So long...do chuunin examiners really have to keep all this in mind?'_

"I apologise for taking up your busy time with this Sakura-san."

Smiling, she looked to the apologetic toned Lee, "There's nothing to be apologising about Lee-san, I am more than happy I can help in some way."

"May I at least find some way to show my gratitude then?"

Sakura chuckled while shaking her head, "Don't be silly Lee-san, it's not as if I do anything else but train since my teammate's- I mean, Naruto is not here..."

Lee watched as Sakura flickered through several different emotions, before looking down at the floor as they walked appearing in deep thought.

The spandex wearer perked an eyebrow and tried to relate. He would feel a little down if his own team were not here, one going for two and a half years, and the other being a question of ever coming back could explain some of Sakura's down attitude. But the traces of pain in her dull jade eyes was something the miniature Gai could not bear to see.

"You miss Naruto-kun don't you Sakura-san?"

She took a minute to reply, but eventually let out a low 'ah.'.

Deciding to cheer her up as they exited, Lee beamed, "Sakura-san! please allow me to buy you a late afternoon meal. I will not accept no as an answer!"

Sakura ginned while shaking her head, "Is a 'no thank you' a valid answer?"

"Don't be so hip, I must treat my superiors with respect and ensure my comrades are sparkling with the happiness of a glorious day!"

Sakura chuckled at his antics while smiling, "Trying to earn points already...nice. But its late afternoon, and I am happy Lee-san?"

"Sakura-san, you are as always a bad liar."

Sakura's smile softened a little to reveal slight hints of sadness behind it at his words. Her mouth though soon after perked at the edges again to show a more genuine smile, "...A paid dinner would be very nice, Lee-san."

* * *

Lee decided to let Sakura choose where to eat, and stuck to his iron willed words and payed for everything, despite her protests. He never asked her what was bothering her in respect to her privacy. Instead he tried to cheer her up with some stories he knew would at least crack a smile or a giggle from his times with team Gai. Lee was very glad to see his efforts had some impact to bring a genuine smile to the kunoichi that she wore for the rest of the evening.

"Thank you Lee-san...I had fun."

"You're most welcome Sakura-san." Lee beamed as they exited the restaurant, his impossibly shiny teeth sparkling.

"May I escort you home?"

"That's ok Lee-san, I enjoy a nice long and quiet walk."

"As you wish then, I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night Lee-san." Sakura turned and departed, as Lee began walking the other way while forming a tight fist to a stray tear falling.

_'I executed in comforting an important comrade when they were in need of cheering up perfectly! Gai-sensei would explode with praise!'_

He could hear his sensei's approval loud and clear ringing in his ears, "Splendid work, Lee!" Lee jumped in surprise to a giant hand resting on his shoulder, making him spin around to see it wasn't just his minds musing that said that.

Gai winked, while giving his student the thumbs up with a sparkling teeth revealing smile, "I never thought I would see the day a woman would recognise your impeccable resolve and radiating spirit, which glows with your youth, to then fondly embrace it."

Lee blinked at Gai's words, and shook his head, "It was not for that Gai-sensei." Gai mouthed an 'oh' while forming a neutral expression to Lee's concern.

"Sakura-san was upset, so following your advice, I decided to comfort her by offering a paid meal and told her some inspiring but humorous stories to calm her thoughts."

"Oh..."

The older nin's thumb shot up again, bundled with his smile, "How gallant of you Lee! You have a warming and inspiring heart that will bring a smile to many with such a blossoming conscience!"

The tears fell again as Lee nodded his head furiously, "Hai! Thank you Gai-sensei!"

Once Lee had calmed, he now wondered, "What are you doing here anyway Gai-sensei?"

"I was too occupied earlier to think clearly, and came to you to discuss how we were going to handle the next chuunin exams."

"No need Gai-sensei, it has been taken care of-" Lee then explained what was happening to Gai, who suddenly poured down tears of joy.

"Taking the initiative yourself! You never stop surprising me with your determination, Lee!"

"Sakura-san and myself are starting the first mission tomorrow morning, so if you do not mind Gai-sensei, I must ensure I am in top condition by the next morning."

"Absolutely Lee."

"...But not after a good one hundred lap winding down sprint around the village of course."

"Hehe, sounds like a race to push our bodies on the line."

* * *

Bidding her fair wells to her mother, Sakura opened the door that lead to the early morning streets of Konoha. She was taken aback though to see she had someone waiting for her across the street but soon grinned, "Lee-san? This better not be to suck up to me, because you know I have to try and keep bias out of my assessment."

The spandex wearing miniature Gai gave a wide smile, kicking himself off the wall he was leaning against, "Of course Sakura-san, I am just showing common courtesy to my superiors."

Sakura laughed as they walked side by side, "So basically...trying to score more points...I would probably do the same anyway."

"How are you this morning Sakura-san?"

"Good Lee-san, thanks for asking. You?"

"I am keen to begin my first mission test!"

"Hehe, so I figured."

"Did you're reading go well?"

Sakura groaned, "I feel like a genin again to be honest. Seriously, some of things that examiners look for even bewilder me to no end. I don't even know where I demonstrated half the stuff mentioned in the exam to earn the rank."

"Oh..."

"Don't fret Lee-san, just be yourself, and you will be fine. Remember it is only twelve missions, and I strongly doubt you are expected to show something outstanding in each and every one. If you also stop sucking up to me, I will be sure to point things out along the way."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble for that Sakura-san?"

"No, Tsunade-sama said I have to ensure you are aware of the qualities remember? So Frankly, I will help you in any way I can. You won't even realise how much of it is done without even considering it."

"Wait!"

Both stopped when they heard a distant voice echo through the mostly abandoned streets, while then turning to the source.

Sakura almost tripped over her feet when she saw the large dust cloud kicking up into the sky, which lead to a sprinting Gai, "Wait!" He shouted again, while Sakura started to pale.

_'Uh oh.'_

When Gai instantly stopped a mere meter away from them, he blinded Sakura with arguably a sun equivalent blinding lens flare sparkle from his impossibly pure white teeth.

"Good morning Sakura."

_'Oh boy...'_

"Good morning Gai-sensei?"

"I just wanted to personally thank you for going so far to help Lee blossom into the next stages of his youth!"

_'What in the hell does that mean you crazy idiot!?'_

"Umm, I am more than glad to help out Lee-san."

_'Just say thank you...and leave me alone.'_

"I do however hope you will assess Lee as fairly as can be." Sakura almost yelped when he seized her hand and enclosed it with both of his bear sized paws. She had to restrain herself to not gulp the lump at the back of her throat when she was met eye to eye with the sensei, his arguably thicker than kunai hilt eye brows intimidating her.

"I really hope you will ensure Lee is given the grand assessment he deserves!"

Gai beamed, although Sakura was willing to swear she was receiving behind that smile the slightest of warning or even a threat...

...The unified eyebrows spoke the hidden truth to put it bluntly.

"O-Of course Gai-sensei!...Is that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura stuttered, while looking behind the crazed jounin. In truth, they were the only ones out on the early morning street, but all sense of reality seemed to not matter when you mention the word 'Kakashi' to the furiously competitive older spandex wearer.

Gai immediately turned and pointed with an accusing finger down the street, "SO WE MEET AGAIN MY RIVAL!...eh?"

Gai blinked at the empty street, "...Must have missed him, so where was I-..." Gai turned back to see both Sakura and Lee had vanished, with him being the only person now in the street.

"...GAH! SHE IS BECOMING AS HIP AS HER SENSEI!"

Both Lee and partly shaken Sakura continued to briskly walk in silence, as they trekked up the Hokage tower, and knocked on the door to Tsunade's office. Sakura tried again after a good minute with no response, _'Maybe she has gone out?'_

Opening the door and murmuring a questioning 'Tsunade-sama?' Sakura peered inside to go partially agape then chuckled softly.

"Come in quietly please Lee-san."

Sakura half whispered, opening the door to reveal a sleeping Tsunade. The Hokage's head was laying down on top of some files, the only noise being heard was what sounded like a snore emitting from the slug sannin.

Sakura came around and shook her master on the back gently, "Tsunade-sama?" She called, while the hokage stirred.

"Mmm?" Drifting her head up, she squinted her blurry eyes to see an at attention Lee in front of her and suddenly jolted awake.

"T-The Hell?!-"

"Pulled another all nighter Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura's soft voice made the sannin slump in her chair in relaxation while moaning, "I hate this job."

Sakura simply chuckled at her masters curses while stroking her back, "Would you like me to get you some tea?"

"Got sake?"

"Tsunade-sama...."

"Bah, fine then!" The sannin barked, earning more suppressed chuckles from Sakura, while Lee respectfully stayed out of their discussion. He couldn't help but relate their exchange to a parent and a child argument, and not in the order most would think at first glance.

Ensuring she was decent, Tsunade straightened up and accepted her apprentices steaming serving of tea and took a sip, "Lee, if you tell anybody what you saw, you are instantly going to fail your examination."

Lee stood even straighter at attention with no threat, "See what Hokage-sama?"

"Hmmph, we have an understanding then."

After taking another sip, Tsunade flicked through some files on the side of the desk, "Now where did I put that mission?" She murmured to herself, finally finding it.

"Since this is your first mission as leader Sakura, we will do something light. This mission is a C rank escort mission, with a low possibility of bandit encounters. Your task will be to protect a trader who wishes to sell merchandise by travelling to several major locations throughout the fire country. The mission will take roughly a week's time assuming you run into no trouble. Interested?"

Sakura liked the sounds of it, but the lengthened time was a bit of a turn off, "You are giving me a choice Tsunade-sama?"

"Of course, you are my apprentice after all-"

Tsunade paused to give an 'innocent' smirk, while continuing, "-Or should I treat you like everybody else and force you to do it?"

Sakura gulped and waved her hands in a blur, "N-No! Thank you for asking. The time seems a little...long."

Tsunade chuckled at her apprentices nervous tone, "Of course, this actually is a mission that would be assigned to a genin squad and jounin instructor, but since it is just the two of you, this mission applies in your case too...the entire lump sum that would usually go to both the three genin's and jounin included." Tsunade hinted suggestively with a wink, which made Lee just blink in puzzlement, but the kunoichi had dollar signs flash in her jade eyes.

_'A genin's team payment and jounin's split between us...SHANNARO! That's easily five C rank missions I did in team seven put together for one task!'_

"We accept the mission!"

_'I am going to be so rich when this is over!'_ Sakura wasn't greedy by nature...it was just that irresistible satisfaction of seeing so many of those fine, but delicate pieces of paper that were worth so much huddled in your own wallet that made the kunoichi gleam.

Tsunade had to control herself from laughing at Sakura's very ecstatic response, but an amused chuckle escaped, "Your client is called Chokichi, he is waiting for you by the public park, go to him to sort out the details immediately...and do not forget what you need to look out for Sakura."

"Hai!" Both teens exited, and on the door closing marked the beginning of their first mission. As if calming down her nerves from the rush of being leader for the first time, Sakura breathed in, and slowly exhaled.

_'Ok. Let's do this.' _

"Alright Lee-san, we will meet with our client first. Then once we know our destinations, we will plan out our trip...do you agree?"

"Hai Sakura-san!"

_'This may be a lot easier than I thought.'_


	3. Mission 1 : The Stingy Coward Part 1

**Update: **fixed up a VERY embarrassing typo (my worst ever). Apologies to all who read that, and if you missed it...I'm glad :)

* * *

Chapter 2 Mission 1 : The Stingy Coward Part 1

* * *

The public park was and still is the most quietest and relaxing part of Konoha, with only a few families and couples ever casually walking through the grounds to admire the view. The main attraction to the park was its grand spiralling staircase, which lead further into the large park. Lee could remember the solid cement stairs very well, thinking back to when he was using crutches to walk around after his first chuunin exams. He made it to the top back then after the surgery, even though it took him hours to do it, and he distinctly remembered an angered Tsunade scolding him heavily for it.

It was so effortless now to do it, as they marched their way around the stair case, making it to the top in less than two minutes. Their client appeared to be setup in a tent kiosk underneath the lone towering street light in the break point of the stairs, with assorted goods laid across tables. On closer inspection when they got closer, the teens were able to see an assortment of toys, jewellery, and other stationary goods. Their client appeared to be a mid thirty year old man that was slightly taller than Lee, with blonde hair that was done up in a pony tail that reached to his upper back. Judging by his silk looking brown kimono and sandals, the man must have been very wealthy.

His poker face like brown eyes homed in on them, which matched his smile that for some bizarre reason made Sakura think faux straight away, "Good morning to you young lady, may I interest you in some jade jewellery to match those gem like irises?"

Sakura normally would have flushed at such a compliment, but the fact she knew he was just trying to make her buy something gave her not even a surprised gasp.

"Are you Chokichi-san?"

His 'happy' mask seemed to partially crack on the edges of his smile to Sakura's question, "Who is asking?"

"We are your ninja escort."

The mask in a blink of an eye was thrown away to show pure disbelief, "You?"

Sakura blinked at his question and pointed to herself, "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

The dazed man looked back and forth between the two shinobi and shook his head in pure confusion, "You're both kids! How are just two of you going to protect my goods from being robbed?"

Sakura was taken aback, but surprisingly Lee stepped up and glared, "Forgive me for being disrespectful, but are you misinformed with who you are addressing?"

"Well, 'forgive me for being disrespectful', but no."

"She is the Godaime Hokage's apprentice, Haruno Sakura."

It was amazing how when you mentioned that more formal title, it would always result in the same reaction.

Sudden striking of fear and shock.

"I-I-Is that so? m-my humble apologies then!" Chokichi stuttered after several bows to the growing embarrassed Sakura.

"A-And you are?"

Chokichi stuck out his hand to Lee, who didn't accept it but gave a thumb up with his affixed gaze still holding, "I am the beautiful green beast of the hidden leaf. Rock Lee!"

_'How the hell can a beast be beautiful as well!'_

"I-I see! pleased to meet you both then. If you give me one moment, I will fetch my map." Chokichi quickly darted into the tent, leaving Sakura with a raised eyebrow at his actions.

"Thank you for supporting me then Lee-san. Can you please not use my title like that again though?."

"But Sakura-san, it is your title. You should be proud and honoured to bare it!"

The kunouchi rubbed her neck with a light chuckle, "I guess you are right, but I would appreciate it if you didn't."

"Hai Sakura-san! if I break that promise, I will do one thousand squats' as punishment!"

Sakura's left eye twitched as a sweat drop ran down the back of her head at his claim.

_'You could have just left it at 'Hai'.' _

Chokichi came out with the map in his hand, ushering the shinobi over as he unrolled it on a table, "I plan to sell some goods at Crater city for a festival they are having within a day's time. I am then expected to be at Tanzaku Gai the next day for a special item sale. After that, you are to escort me to the border town in the west, where you will wait for Suna nin to come and take over."

"Suna nin? Why not just have us continue?"

"Because that would mean I would have to spend triple the money for a B or A ranked mission, where as it would cost me just another C ranked mission to have another country continue my journey."

Sakura had to use all her will power to not slap her forehead, she thought she was tight with her money, obviously she was more 'normal' than she once boldly claimed. What made her inwardly groan though was how Chokichi had made it sound like he was doing something 'smart'.

"Very well then Chokichi-san, please start packing your belongings."

"Of course, I should have it packed in my carriage in no time." Chokichi then took off and started getting to work, surprisingly without ordering them to do it for him like the kunouchi was half expecting him to hint. It may have been because of Lee's manner of announcing who she was, that made the trader reconsider otherwise.

"Orders Sakura-san?"

"Pack for a week's trip I guess Lee-san. Don't be surprised by the way if we need to spend our own money for meals and accommodations...He is very stingy by the looks of it."

* * *

With their back packs ready, they regrouped back in the public park to find that Chokichi had all his gear packed in a large trailer, which they distinctly remembered him claiming was a 'carriage'. They guessed if you counted the wooden sides and roofing, one could make such a claim. The carriage's four wheels made of old, chipped timber, appeared very well used judging by its condition. The carriage was boxed shaped, with a clean forest green curtain to cover its front entrance, where a basic bench was placed for whoever was steering the horses.

The only issue was that there were no horses tied at the front of the carriage, as instead there was a lone partly rusted chain laid out on the ground, clipped to a tow bar of the carriage.

Sakura paused when her mind caught up, _'Don't tell me...'_

"Alright so are we leaving now?"

"Umm Chokichi-san...where are the horses?"

The blank look he gave her narrowed her suspicions down to truth, "Well, I didn't think I needed them."

Sakura felt a vein start to pull, but Lee stepped up to the task, "Yosh, I will handle this if you want Sakura-san?"

Sakura stopped him from passing by her with a hand on his shoulder, "Chokichi-san. We are shinobi, not your slaves. We will arrive at our destination much faster if you purchase even one, which are sold at the front gates if you are not aware."

Chokichi was about to rebut, but that subtle raising of her left eye brow to looked to say 'come on, argue with me. I dare you.' made him suddenly frantically nod his head.

"O-Of course! I will go get one right away, y-you two just watch my stuff."

_'Great, he's stingy, and a coward...I envy how Kakashi-sensei can be so calm when addressing such idiots.'_ Sakura mused, watching the man run down the stairs as if running a marathon.

"I could have pushed it along fine Sakura-san."

Shaking her head she grinned apologetically, dropping her withholding hand, "You are too kind to some people Lee-san. If I had let you do that, he would have thought we would do everything for him...sometimes it is best for us to stick to what we are being paid for. Escort, protection, and nothing else. If he wasn't such a jerk, then it may be a different story."

Lee went wide eyed mouthing an 'oh', while quickly pulling out a notepad from nowhere are jotting down her words.

Once he was done, he looked up at the eye twitching Sakura, "That is some very wise words Sakura-san."

Sighing at to her regret, was sincerity and not sarcasm in Lee's words, she looked back at the carriage, "Let's make it easier on that poor horse at least. Let's get this thing down the staircase."

"Yosh!"

Lee beamed, running straight towards The chain, "Let me hel-..."

Sakura trailed her voice in shock when the miniature Gai effortlessly pulled it towards the stairs.

_'Holy crap! He is moving that with just his normal strength? A-Amazing!'_

Guiding Lee from the side, they were roughly half way down, when the wheel suddenly began to roll down by itself, quickly picking up speed from the carriage's heavy weight. Lee's was effectively knocked right inside the carriage from the collision ramming into his legs, but just as quick as he entered, he soon was flung out by a sudden jolting stop, tumbling down several steps before gracefully stopping in a dizzy sitting position.

_'What was that?'_

"You ok Lee-san?" He heard a strained voice call a few meters away, and looked up from the couple of steps he fell down to go agape.

Sakura was in front of the carriage with both her arms holding it back in a manner similar to trying to push against a wall, although she was trembling from the tremendous effort. Shaking off his shock to see a near meter and a half tall girl holding a three meter by six meter long carriage back, he quickly got up and took back his position.

"Hai. My apologies Sakura-san."

Feeling the weight no longer against her, she dropped her hands and sighed in relief while standing upright, "No need to Lee-san."

When they made it to the bottom, Lee turned in shock to the kunouchi who was rubbing her arms as if they were sore.

"How did you hold that back Sakura-san?"

Sakura chuckled while innocently shrugging, "Long story Lee-san. Can we just say it's something I have been trying to learn from Tsunade-sama...although I cannot do it anywhere near as good as her of course."

Sakura then looked back at him while still trying to sooth her sore arms, "More importantly, how on earth were you moving that so freely Lee-san?"

Lee seemed to take it the wrong way and slumped his shoulders, "My apologies again, I should have taken off my weights before moving it, I might not have lost my balance so easily."

Sakura's jaw hung dish wide open, _'HE WAS WEARING WEIGHTS TOO?'_

Shaking her head clear and mumbling something along the lines of 'not human', she turned when sensing their client coming back with to her surprise an actual decent sized white horse that was taller than him by a good two feet.

Once all set up, they made for the front gates and began their journey, with Sakura on the left side, Lee on the right, and the horse in-between them.

* * *

Their journey went uninterrupted for over several hours, with the only audible noise being the galloping horse, and Sakura's soft humming to herself. Since they were moving a carriage, they were forced to stick to the main roads to their regrets. This meant that if someone was to try and attack them, their attackers would have plenty of cover from the dense forests on both their sides of the claustrophobic path to exploit. Sakura's humming became more audible when her senses kicked in, as she continued walking along side the horse with her eyes closed.

"Sakura-san?" Sakura opened her left eye to peer in front of the horse and see Lee.

"I know." She mouthed, while continuing to hum although now tensed.

_'There's so many...please be just thugs.'_

Deciding the game was up, she petted the horse on the side, making it stop as she stroked her hand against it side. Whether it was to keep the animal calm, or her nerves down was a mystery.

"Come out." She ordered, her voice being carried over by only the howl of the wind around them. Suddenly the bushes exploded with life, as at least two dozen men wearing roughened outfits that could pass as used shinobi gear surrounded them. The members were armed with different assortments of rusted weapons and tools.

Chokichi already was beginning to sweat in fear at the very skewed odds, _'Damn it! I knew I was screwed with these kids as my protection!'_

"They don't appear to be shinobi Sakura-san."

Stroking the stressing horse to keep it calm, Sakura nodded with signs of relief already showing on her relaxing posture, "I think you are right Lee-san."

A near six foot tall man, who they guessed was the leader of the group, stepped forward with a sword pointing at Chokichi in front of the pair of shinobi, "You are Chokichi I take it?"

"W-Who is asking?"

"It does not matter who I am. Word I hear is you are en route to sell a valuable item said to be worth a mountain or two...we would love to have a little look at it. If you don't mind that is."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his sarcasm that made a wave of chuckles echo around them. She almost was going to groan when Chokichi answered back like a coward, "O-Of course! Take it! Take everythi-"

Sakura's sharp glare to him made him stop, as she turned back and looked at the man that must have been in his early twenties.

"Chokichi-san would like to keep a hold of it for himself. If you do not mind that is."

The man laughed at her neutral statement, "Was I talking to you? No. Keep that cute little mouth of yours shut, and I may ensure you won't get 'messed up', little girl."

Sakura's eyes narrowed to slits at the bandits twisted words, which made a few members in the group smirk at her in a way that made her blood boil.

"Sakura-san, orders?"

Sakura's anger extinguished at Lee's slightly angered but composed tone, while patting the horse once more and then walking forward, "Let me handle this Lee-san."

Sensing a surprised gaze from the miniature Gai, she turned her head to him and winked, while continuing to walk towards the snickering man.

_'You are going to pay for that.'_

Sakura was now five meters away from the leader, and pulled out two black gloves from her weapons pouch.

As if in suspense, she stretched them over her fingers, "I will say this once. Please leave, or you will regret it."

The chorus of laughter's did not make her even blink, while Chokichi was trembling on the spot, "Is she crazy! They are going to kill her if she keeps that up!"

Lee stood at attention, prepared to help if he needed to, _'What do you have planned Sakura-san?'_

The man rubbed his teary eyes from his laughter, "Very cute. But do you have a bite to go with that bark?"

The leader roared, while charging with his sword ready to slash at the still standing Sakura. When the sword went to slice down at her, she span around it like a dance, rearing her opened hand back.

"HERE'S YOUR DAMN BITE SHANNARO!"

After the loud slap echoed around them, the man was literally sent flying like a spinning missile into one of his stunned subordinates. He didn't lose flight however, as he still continued his airborne journey until he smacked straight into a tree, with enough force to make the hollow tree groan its protests loudly, while leaves began to litter around the area. Once the man had slid down from the tree with a soft 'thump' at his landing, all bulging eyes turned to the innocently smiling Sakura.

"If you wish to join him then step forward...or please kindly leave us alone."

Maybe she misinterpreted her own words, but the group surely treated her kind request like it was a fire alarm going off in a preschool. The group of 'men', literally dropped their weapons and sprinted for their lives in different directions, screaming at a pitch so high that it would make one question their manliness. Lee did not miss the cries of 'Monster!', 'Kami save me!' and 'I don't want to die!' Fly out of a few of the thugs mouths.

Sakura turned back and smiled at the agape Chokichi, "W-Wha-How-Di-"

"HAWWW! Resolving a possible conflict with an example and kind note! That's so hip Sakura-san!"

* * *

Crater city was as Lee expected jam packed busy with people that were coming to the festival. Even though the actual event hadn't started yet, the scene might as well have been written off as underway. Neither of them knew what the occasion was, but they could see as they descended down the slope into the gigantic impact crater, that the entire city was decorated for the mass event. The fact that they could hear the noise of children's pure joy filled laughter echo from below must have meant there were at least thousands of families here.

"What exactly is being celebrated here, Chokichi-san?"

"Nothing really of importance. Crater city relies on their festivals every two months to strive sales and bring in the tourists. As you can probably see and hear, it certainly works a treat."

Lee however was more interested in the town's history itself, "What could have made such a gigantic crater? It must have been something of great power to form something as grand as this."

"Something from the sky? a very large firecracker? Hell it could have even been one of those legendary chakra beasts. Who honestly cares kid?"

"Bijuu."

"Huh?" Both turned to the still walking Sakura, who was focused on the road ahead.

"They are called bijuu. Crater city was said to have been formed by a large battle between the Kyuubi and Hachibi a long time ago."

Chokichi shrugged while muttering 'book worm'. Lee on the other hand, was more interested as to why Sakura suddenly was so down as they continued their decent to the bottom.

Once they were setup, Sakura permitted Lee to go and take a look around while she had things to attend to with Chokichi. Lee didn't know where his feet were carrying him in the crowd, he just followed what he called his 'youth' senses. How ironic it lead him to a grand selection of food and sweets kiosks.

_'Yosh! let's look around.'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura sighed while flipping open a notepad she had taken from her pack, along with a freshly sharpened pencil. While sitting in the seat at the front of the carriage, she began to write. Chokichi after what he defined as a 'stale' day, had decided to close shop after a couple of hours and turned in behind her within the carriage. His loud, even paced snores were beginning to drive her insane.

Giving in, she set her pad aside and brought up her knee's so her arms could wrap around them, while her dull eyes flickering as if in memory to something as she lost herself in deep thought. She didn't know how long or when her eyes had closed, but sensing a strong, warming fragrance, that reminded her of green tea, made her open them to see her guess being presented in reality to her.

"The salesman was claiming his fresh green tea was so amazing, it could bring a smile to anybodies drizzly day."

Sakura chuckled while accepting the drink, "You were tricked by false advertising then Lee-san."

Despite her comment, the gesture enough brought a smile to her face after taking a mouth full and sighing in satisfaction.

"Thanks Lee-san."

Placing the cup by her side, she resumed her writing now with renewed motivation, while Lee patted the horse, "What are you writing Sakura-san?"

"Notes for your report."

"O-Oh..."

"Hehe, relax Lee-san. You are doing great so far already."

The miniature Gai blinked in puzzlement, "But I haven't demonstrated anything astounding Sakura-san?"

"No, you have. One important aspect of being a competent shinobi is the ability to respect and listen to your leaders instructions. Today for example, You have at all times asked me for approval before carrying out your intentions. The more commendable action you have done today was instead of engaging those thugs, you waited by my side, and asked for orders, instead of taking matters into your own hands."

Taking a short break to have a sip of her drink, she continued, "...'There is no purpose of being a leader of a squad, if your members do not listen to you.' That is what was given under the explanation. To both you and me, it's common act to do so without thinking about it, but in the eyes of an examiner, it is something they look for in determining the difference between a genin and a chuunin.

'A genin must learn to cooperate to get things done with their team...a chuunin must use what they have learnt to survive and succeed as a team on missions of life or death.'

Genin's are not expected to face shinobi on their mission's Lee-san, despite how fate continues to throw that out the window for us. Chuunin's however are expected to encounter enemy shinobi, and you and I can both agree, that any competent shinobi is much harder to outwit and defeat, than people like those thugs from before."

"So I have demonstrated a chuunin quality?"

Lee ecstatically beamed, making the horse do a small jump in surprise as she chuckled, "Ah Lee-san, you have."

* * *

The day of the festival went faster than Lee could comprehend, and before he knew it, they were on the road again after the 'profitable' day. They left with the late orange hue afternoon sky over their heads, since Chokichi was needing to get to Tanzaku Gai for tomorrow. To both shinobi's relief, the area was much more open now, with nothing but clear fields around them and the dirt path leading to their destination. Continuing their systematic like walking for hours, the orange sky soon darkened to a deep sea blue, with only the moon allowing them to see in the night. Chokichi had fallen asleep in the carriage, leaving just the shinobi and the horse to continue the journey.

If there was one thing Sakura could pinpoint you learnt to get used to as a shinobi, it was walking...and lots of it. That didn't mean she had no a limit of what she could do in a solid eight hour walk with no breaks, or at least her now stinging feet sure didn't.

"Lee-san, I am going to sit down if you don't mind."

"Help yourself Sakura-san." Making herself comfy on the front of the carriage, she rubbed her sore feet while looking to the completely unaffected miniature Gai, still walking with no traces of such exhaustion.

She did not even want to ask if he was wearing weights, she already knew he was. Reaching a cross section in the road, she looked to see the a lone direction post with three arrows. The one pointing to them was to Crater city, while the one to their left was Tanzaku Gai. Finally, the one the right was to a place called Sky District, which had been crossed out by the chipped markings of an edged weapon or tool. Reaching into her pack, Sakura pulled out her map and opened it, while reaching into her weapons pouch for a light stick. The loud crack was heard in the silent night, as a small green glow emitted from the tube. Dissatisfied with her still squinting eyes, she focused chakra into the tube, warming up the reacting liquids so it glowed brighter for the sake of lasting time.

"We are around four hours away Lee-san..." Sakura's brows furrowed though as she focused more on the trail on the map, her finger tracing over the path they needed to take,

_'Wait a second?'_

"Yosh, let's go then." Lee announced, directing the animal to the left.

"Wait."

Lee paused and looked in question as Sakura jumped off and approached the sign.

"The map says we should go right..."

Staring at the post now in deep suspicion, Sakura lifted her light stick so she could scrutinize all of its features.

Lee's presence was not far, "Perhaps just some kids playing a prank by swapping the signs?"

"No. Look closer Lee-san, it doesn't even appear as if it has been tampered with. It's not leaned to show someone did such thing, and if it was kids, then they must have a knack for bolting the signs. Also..."

Running her hand down the rough wood, she felt more than just splinter bringing timber against her fingers.

_'Most, if not all civilian kids, don't know how to mould chakra.'_

Sakura handed over the light stick while forming a seal, "Kai!"

After her sudden announcement, both teens watched as the signs shimmered in a haze, but then solidified to show the signs were normal again, but the two destinations had flipped over, with Sky district left, and Tanzaku Gai right.

"...Genjutsu?"

Lee voiced his thoughts aloud, while noticing a new feature that wasn't on the post before, "Sakura-san, what is that?"

The kunouchi dropped her gaze to see a small white piece of paper, with a red kanji symbol in the middle that read 'seal'. Tearing the paper off, Sakura brought it up for closer inspection with the green light.

"I...I'm not sure."

"Wait...I know what it is. It's a seal paper used to maintain weak jutsu's over time. Tenten uses them for some of her traps that require chakra to be effective."

Sakura looked back at Lee wide eyed, "How long can one of these last for?"

"Depends what it is used for. A simple genjutsu could possibly last four to five hours, taking a bit of an uneducated guess." Silence came between the shinobi, as both shared the same thoughts and walked back the carriage with tensed faces. Lee did the honours for Sakura, and pulled away the curtain to peer inside with the light stick illuminating the entire small space.

Chokichi was sleeping on a makeshift mattress on the corner of all his stored goods, "Chokichi-san."

Sakura spoke at full volume, making the man jolt out of his snoring sleep with a snort, "W-Wha- We there yet?"

Sakura didn't know why this situation was starting to sound so nostalgic, but she voiced her question.

"Care to explain to us why shinobi are after you?"

* * *

Sitting around like a campfire group under the sign, with their 'warming' bomb fire being the still working green light stick, Chokichi scratched his head lost for words.

"W-Why would ninja be after me? I am just a trader."

"If I may be direct Chokichi-san, we do not believe it is you they are after, but more so, what it is you possess."

Sakura nodded in agreement to Lee's explanation, "What is this 'special item' that is meant to be worth a 'mountain or two'?" Sakura questioned flatly, highlighting the reasons she and Lee both believed was what the shinobi were after.

Chokichi gulped while shifting a small box that he brought out with him, "S-Surely it can't be this."

Lee's thick eyebrow rose in question, while the mumbling trader opened the plain box to reveal an eye soothing ruby that easily was bigger than his fist, which he could tell even against the green light was coloured a rose red.

"I won it in a card game at a meeting I had with some people I meet up with in the trade."

"Well there is our explanation then. The next question is why didn't you explain in the mission report about this item? If my master had read this, a B ranked mission would have been assigned instead. Frankly Chokichi-san, if this was to do with saving money, then consider both me and Lee-san's services no longer-"

"No! No! I swear I didn't think it was worth mentioning. I didn't think the people I meet with regularly would do anything like this. Please, you must believe me!"

The man near shouted in fear of her unfinished threat as she lowered her head, "Alright. I believe you. "

After several assurances, Chokichi relaxed and went back to sleep inside the carriage. Sakura ran a hand through her hair as she watched the light stick's green hue show signs of dimming away.

_'I guess on the bright side of things, there is no evil organisation behind this, nor is there an S ranked missing nin involved...I hope.'_

"What is our plan of action Sakura-san?"

"...We will continue. He wasn't lying when he said he never foresaw this happening, it would be wrong to leave him to be robbed of what is his...even though I question who would be stupid enough to gamble with something of such great value. Do you agree with me Lee-san?"

"I do, I find his story while it may be possible, a little mystifying. Trader's should know the value of such an awe striking ruby, and would consider other items to use in a wager instead...it seems very suspicious."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, while laying the map down between them with the starting to dim light being held over the top.

"We should be able to enter Tanzaku Gai several hours before sun rise. Once we have entered, we will take it in turns keeping watch while the other sleep's."

"Yosh, so we are expecting that we may have to deal with these shinobi during the trade?"

"Ah, since we are not falling into this trap with whatever is waiting for us at Sky District, the only other opportune time would be during the trade...what happens after that does not concern us as long as Chokichi-san is not put in danger, Lee-san."

* * *

Sky District used to be just like any other grand city in the fire country, with its many twenty plus story buildings for businesses and apartments spaced out in its mazes of streets. Not many of the new generation understood why it was suddenly left abandoned, with the only sound being the howling wind travelling through the empty streets, occasionally slamming broken doors open and shut.

"This place gives me the creeps." A mid toned voice that belonged to a teenage boy echoed through the streets.

A low chuckle soon followed, "Want to hold my hand Katsumi-'chan'?"

"Go to hell Isamu!" Two similarly attired shinobi wearing the grass country insignia on their forehead protectors walked out of one of the buildings entrances.

Both were wearing navy blue shinobi pants, along with similar shaded long sleeved shirts. Both were also wearing over the top their thick, armoured plated vests, that were a solid myrtle green. The slightly taller one of the two who was on the right was Isamu. Isamu had oceanic blue eyes, along with gravity defying spiky brown hair. Katsumi was roughly half a head shorter than his college. Katsumi had near shoulder length black hair, with several spiked bangs over hanging his forehead protector.

He was glaring with his onyx eyes at his teammate, "Whatever. Just like I thought though, all the stuff in this dump is useless, and there is no good food."

"You actually hoped to find something in a city that has been abandoned for so long? heh, idiot."

The pair continued their heated exchange as they came to the entrance of the city, where a third nin was sitting atop of the banner that read 'Sky District'. He was similarly dressed, but instead wore a loose fish netted shirt, that reached up to his wrists.

The grass nin looked to be in his late teens, and had very short light brown hair, bundled with similarly coloured irises, "Would both of you actually act like shinobi, and shut up?"

"But Taro-"

"Yeah, Yeah, 'Isamu said this and that'...what are you, nine? Then you wonder why I was made in charge of this mission."

Kasumi growled and looked elsewhere, "Where is this dumb trader anyway?"

"Probably got lost, who knows."

Taro groaned at his teammates responses, while jumping down, "Or he has a competent escort." The leading nin corrected for Isamu's statement.

"It's at the start of dawn. Unless Isamu failed in setting up that genjutsu properly, they should have arrived here an hour ago..they didn't fall for it."

Isamu folded his arms and frowned, "I did not screw up. So does that mean they are still heading for Tanzaku Gai?"

"Most likely. Let's get a move on then, we cannot afford to miss our chance."

"Whatever you say, you're the 'real' chuunin apparently after all."


	4. Mission 1 : The Stingy Coward Part 2

* * *

Chapter 3 Mission 1 : The Stingy Coward Part 2

* * *

"I see, so the castle was vandalised by Orochimaru?"

Sakura hung her head, "If you consider completely destroyed as 'vandalise' Lee-san, then yes." It was roughly mid day in Tanzaku Gai, as the teens continued their discussion.

"So then, after that, Naruto-kun found Hokage-sama?"

Sakura nodded, "Well not exactly, from what Tsunade-sama says, it was a complete coincidence when Jiraiya-sama and Naruto found her."

"What are you both talking about?"

"Never mind Chokichi-san, are you ready now?"

"I am." Both shinobi stood not far behind Chokichi as he lead them through the city to where the deal was taking place.

Since the situation had changed, Chokichi was asked to explain who this person was he was dealing with. From what they had gathered, it was a historian that had a passion for collecting ancient artefacts. Chokichi approached a wooden door, and grabbed the finely decorated golden hinge and knocked. The door opened to reveal an elderly man in his late sixties, wearing an immaculate silk kimono, with golden shaded patterns that resembled flow petals flowing diagonally across. The elderly man himself was bold, but had a long twirled goatee reaching down to his chest.

"Ah, Chokichi. I trust you have another marvellous item for me?"

The trader gave that faux smile both shinobi recognised right away, "You bet I do, old man."

Ushering them inside, the old man smiled at the additional guests, "Konoha shinobi eh? They are getting younger every year."

The older man held out a hand to Lee, "They say it is courtesy to announce your name first when addressing a stranger. I am Satoh Kou."

Lee accepted the gesture with a sparkling smile, "I respect that saying very much Kou-san. I am Rock Lee."

He then turned to the already hand held out Sakura, but made her yelp when he took her hand and kissed it, "An who would you be my dear?"

_'Don't get all girly, don't get all girly.'_

Too late.

Sakura already had her over hand covering her face in a desperate attempt to hide her embarrassed pink hued cheeks, "I am Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you Kou-san."

"You know she's your granddaughters age right Kou?"

The older man released her hand and turned to walk further into the house, "There is nothing wrong with showing respect to a young lady. Bah, you young people, always twisting what us old people say and do."

Kou grumbled to Chokichi, while the shinobi followed close by but soon froze when they glanced at their surroundings. The house from the outside did not look anything unique, but on the inside, it was almost like walking in a museum. One room they passed had several display cabinets, full to the edge of each shelf with dolls that looked easily over hundreds of years old. There even were some immaculate condition weapons set up on display of the wooden walls, and even an entire set of golden samurai armour. Chokichi was not kidding when he said this man was a collector.

"What an marvellous collection. It looks like Kou-san takes very good care to preserve these beautiful pieces of history."

Sakura could only nod dully at Lee's ecstatic statement. Kou slid open a door that lead to a back room, with a flaming lantern hanging from above, along with what Lee guessed was a kind of incense candle burning in the corner, relaxing the mood.

"So what is it you wish for me to buy today, Chokichi?"

----------------------------------------------

The door opened to the outside world to reveal a very satisfied Chokichi, holding a large red sack that looked very heavy, but it was obvious Chokichi was not going to trust anybody to hold it, even his own escort. The two shinobi followed him out after bidding a proper fair well to the old man. When the door closed though, both looked down at the ground, as the sudden feeling of responsibility weighed down like bricks on their shoulders.

"Sakura-san..."

"I know Lee-san..."

Catching up to the humming cheerfully trader, Sakura voiced their thoughts aloud, "Chokichi-san. We are remaining in Tanzaku Gai for the day."

Said trader stopped with his foot in the air and span around, "What?! But I need to be at border town for the Suna nin!"

"Shinobi are after that item, which Kou-san now has in his possession."

"So what?"

"So what?!-" Sakura growled, but bit her tongue from speaking her thoughts of _'You heartless bastard.'_, despite how unbelievably sweet those worlds were wanting to roll out.

"-Listen...he is an innocent old man. He is defenceless. You will wait for us an additional day, until we are certain his well being is not at risk."

Chokichi was about to retort, but Lee never gave him the chance, "You have been given a great fortune by Kou-san, and it sounds to me you are a regular seller to him...you should allow us to do this for the amount of money he gives you alone."

"To put it bluntly Chokichi-san...we do not give a crap what you think. We are doing this, with or without your approval."

The trader's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Fine then."

The teens never even bothered waiting, since they already were back and knocking at the door. The door reopened to reveal Kou again, "Oh? did you forget something?"

"Kou-san, there is something very important we need to discuss with you."

----------------------------------------------

Night fall soon set over Tanzaku Gai, the night sky full of sparkling stars, along with the crescent moon illuminating over the city. Three shadows were shifting soundlessly through the darkness covered streets, _'That trader should have made the exchange a long time ago, this will be easy.'_

Taro mused, while they approached the house believed to belong to the old man that was described to them in their mission briefing.

Katsumi approached the door with a small tool, while Isamu held a seal, "Meisaigakure no Jutsu." Whispered in the night, as the entire team blurred and blended in to their surroundings. The only sound heard was the 'click' of the door's lock releasing, as the door was soundlessly crept open.

Without even a creak on the wooden floorboards, the three grass nin's crept inside and began their search. Eventually, Taro slid open a door to see their goal. There on the end of the room, being proudly displayed in front of a squared window on thin, sleek stand, was the sparkling red fist sized ruby.

"The old man is not home." Announced Katsumi, who was tailed by Isamu.

"Hmm. No matter, our mission is here." Taro replied, walking in to the large empty room.

A solid hand held him back making him turn, "What is it Isamu?"

"Overlooking everything again I see Taro...Look at this room."

Taro peered around the square wood to wood walled and floor room, only again to see nothing, "It's empty. Probably a new storage room."

Isamu sighed, "Look CLOSER oh great leader. There is square dust prints on the floor...this room was packed with cabinets and alike earlier but someone has moved them elsewhere, and also..."

Whipping out a shining kunai from his holster, he threw it at the ruby, which 'clinged' it away, "That is not what we are here for!"

Taro went wide eyed to hear a disgruntled groan emitting from the 'ruby' as both the stand and the jewel shimmered away to reveal Sakura. She was sitting cross legged on the ground, with a seal formed with one hand, and a kunai in the other.

"W-What the hell is th-"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Taro was cut off mid sentence by an unimaginable force hitting him square in the centre of his back. The force made him fly straight over the now ducking Sakura, and crash through the window, shattering sharp pieces of glass both outside and inside the room.

The slightly shaken Sakura raised her head to see the back of the spandex wearer in his stance, "M-My apologies Sakura-san."

The Kunouchi sighed while darting back to see the unfortunate grass nin's legs dangling in the air, since his face was dragged meters through the dirt outside.

Wincing at the sight, she turned back, "Don't worry about it Lee-san."

Both Isamu and Katsumi were agape in shock still from the surprise attack.

Lee's thick browed glare made Katsumi twitch in intimidation, "Trying to disrespect and rob and elderly man's payed for item. I will educate you in manners with the full force of my youth."

The grass nin both shared a raised eyebrow with their shock now gone, "What the hell are you trying to say?!"

Lee was about to respond to Isamu, but Sakura stepped forward wide eyed, "Wait...your nin from Kusa."

Katsumi and Isamu looked at each other and shrugged, "So what?"

Shaking her head, she continued, "We are Konoha nin...we are allies!"

Sakura blinked blankly when they laughed at her, "Whatever you say then."

Both Sakura and Lee snapped their gazes to the ceiling to see an uninjured Taro dropping, a kunai wielded in each hand aiming for their heads.

_'Lee-san kicked him out cold?!_' Sakura inwardly questioned, while both hit the opposite sides of the room to avoid the now dug in kunai were they were once standing.

Quickly raising, he darted for Sakura, "Isamu, Katsumi, handle the other one."

"Huh?! Why do you get the easy one!?"

"Shut up an-" Taro was cut off arguing with Isamu when a green blur suddenly popped up in between him and Sakura, "Konoha Senpuu!"

The shockwave whiplashed against Taro, sending him once again sliding back across the room. _'He is damn fast!'_

"Sakura-san orders?"

Recomposing herself, Sakura eyed their odds, _'I don't know why they are still fighting us...but it looks like we have to defend ourselves.'_

"Can you handle two Lee-san?"

"Hai!"

"Take care of the one in the fish net shirt and the short one..." Sakura then glared while pointing a finger at the one who called her 'easy', which happened to be Isamu.

"Leave that guy to me."

"Yosh!"

"Who thinks we are going to play by you-" As if following tradition to the others, Katsumi was cut off when Lee disappeared from Sakura's front.

_'How can he move tha-'_

"IKIMASHOU!"

Katsumi made the mistake to turn around to meet a brick like fist colliding with his nose, sending him off his feet towards Taro.

Isamu reached for another kunai and met Sakura's own, "Do you really think you can handle me? Heh, you stupid girl." Sakura inwardly matched his smirk with her own.

_'He appears to be the strong one with genjutsu. I don't think Lee-san can counter genjutsu...but I know I can.'_

Sakura heard more glass shatter, and risked it to dart her eyes to see that Lee and the other two had left to outside, their blows just being heard from in the turning quiet room.

But why was it getting further and further away, and so quickly?

Sakura looked back to see Isamu no longer was there, "You should never look away from your opponent when they are standing in front of you." She heard echo all around her.

She gasped in surprise when she felt the world spin under her feet, as in a blink, she no longer could hear Lee's exchanges outside...or anything. It was so quiet she could hear her own heart beating over the howling wind from the broken window.

_'What genjutsu is this?'_

----------------------------------------------

_'So I sent a mud substitute out the window earlier, he has good perception if he knew I was behind him from the start.'_

Lee mused, when his fist collided with 'Taro', but made his hand feel numb as it felt like he punched solid rock. Sensing danger from behind, Lee back flipped over several sharp shurikens, and hit the ground on his knees.

Taro was rifling through seals already, "Retsudo Tenshou!"

Lee leapt to the side when the concrete underneath his feet twisted up to form a spike, ripping up the cement to reveal the long forgotten dirt underneath. Taro frowned when Lee disappeared again in a blink of an eye.

_'That's not even shunshin jutsu...he is physically moving that fast.'_

Taro dodged the blurred fist aimed for connecting with his face, but then received a knee that made his chest vibrate, "Katsumi!"

Said grass nin already was behind Lee, three kunai wielded as if to make claws in his hand.

Despite his slashes combined with Taro's own exchange of blows from in front, neither of them were even succeeding in dealing any amount of damage at the smoothly evading and blocking spandex wearer.

"Konoha senpuu!"

Both nin's were taken off their feet by a solid shockwave released from Lee's spinning kick, Katsumi crashing into a closed kiosk with a loud crash. Lee looked to his feet when two smoke bombs were dropped to his feet, and in an instant, exploded in a puff of thick smoke.

Katsumi and Taro quickly regrouped, the former rubbing his bleeding nose, "This guy is insane!"

"Ah, it seems he is a close range fighter."

"No shit!"

"We cannot take him in taijutsu, let's try some other tactics."

"Whatever."

Both turned when the smoke suddenly blew away, as if a great gust of wind formed from within the cloud. The remaining thin layer of smoke soon cleared away like a fading mist to reveal a shockwave emitting from Lee's spinning foot. The pair watched at the spandex wearer stood back up, his raised hand from his stance facing towards them.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" Both shinobi shouted forming the same seal, as dozens of doppelgangers phased into existence around them.

_'Bunshin no jutsu...'_ Lee dashed towards the group, attempting to hit the first two he saw perform the jutsu, but succeeded only in hitting the thin air as the two bunshins phased away. Not relenting, Lee charged into the maze striking left and right in an attempt to find them, until after the twelfth attempt, a burning smell got him to look down and go wide eyed.

_'Explosive note!'_

The sound of an explosion rumbled throughout the city.

----------------------------------------------

Sakura felt a rumble at her feet, but as if somebody was correcting an error, the sensation soon disappeared. She formed a seal as she closed her eyes, "Kai!"

The sound of an explosion hit her ears, making her spin to the window to see smoke outside, but in an instant, the noise was killed, along with the smoke only flashing in her eyes.

_'He reset me in the genjutsu that quick?!'_

"Kai!"

"You are going to have to do better than that to get out." An amused, but cold voice echoed around her, making her spin around to try and determine where the nin was hiding.

"Keep looking...you won't find me." Sakura ignored her pacing heart at his chilling voice and tried to think over the silence.

_'He is constantly trapping me in the genjutsu, despite my every successful attempts to break out. The area around me flickers for a split second back to the normal world...'_

Dashing to the centre of the room, she formed the seal again, "Kai!"

Ignoring the sudden rumble and explosion hitting her ears, she shifted her eyes as quick as she could to try and depict anything to help her. Before silence was restored, her eyes did not miss the red seal paper attached to the wall.

Flickering again confirmed it, _'I see, so he is using those seal papers to retain his jutsu...so I am basically in an area effected by the genjutsu, and constantly falling back in it...that must mean that isn't the only one.'_

Her eyes locked to the window a few meters away. _'I can just leave this room, and escape the genjutsu!'_ She already started sprinting for the window.

"Now, Now, Where do you think you're going?!" Sakura's eyes went wide as her senses screamed 'danger!', and on the next step, pulled her head back, avoiding a sharp gust of cold wind whip against her face, which cut a few loose strands of her hair.

Her eyes didn't miss the detail of her hair following the sharp gust, as if it was being dragged by something. She again gasped, when her cut strands flickered as if whatever it was attached to had suddenly span around and lunged forward.

_'It's a kunai!'_ Her mind screamed, as she once again felt the sharp wind miss her neck, but she then met what felt like a solid fist connect with the side of her face.

The force was enough to make her lose balance and tumble.

"Die!" The voice echoed all around, as she on impulse rolled to the side to see the wooden floorboards crack from something sharp penetrating into the wood.

Not losing her opportunity, she burst from the floor and span a blind round house kick over the puncture, and was surprised to feel her chakra enhanced leg connect to the hard material of a vest. The loud 'thump' vibrating under her feet made Sakura guess her hit had made Isamu get knocked across the room. Letting her sense of direction guide her, she aimed for the corner of the room while charging with her fist. She was met with the wooden wall instead, which made a large veined crack trace around her fist.

"W-What the hell?! are you a woman or a bloody man?!"

Sakura didn't know why that shocked question made her suddenly see red, or make that vein on her forehead snap, "Quit playing this babies game of hide and seek and fight me, shannaro!"

She growled out with venom, only to be rewarded by a snicker, "Hehe, so you have a short fuse...whatever, I guess you aren't as much of a joke as you first looked."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked void of emotion, while walking back into the centre of the room again.

"No...it means I am going to have to take you seriously."

----------------------------------------------

_'Did we get him?'_ Katsumi wondered, trying to pear through the thick smoke. When Lee revealed himself, they both shared a groan.

_'What does it take to take this guy down?!'_

Lee rubbed over a slightly burnt wound on his arm, "I see....You are trying to deceive me with greater numbers, and strike at me when I have been mislead...very well thought out tactic."

_'Is he for real?! he is flattering us?!'_

"However, I cannot waste time any longer."

Amongst the maze of doppelgangers, Katsumi and Taro raised an eyebrow to see Lee reaching down to his ankles, and unclipping something on each leg.

Both shinobi's eyes bulged to see the good foot length sized weights, _'Holy shit!_'

The loud 'thump' of two brick like objects hitting the ground and shattering the concrete made Katsumi gulp. Before either could react, Lee was beginning his relentless attacks of sweeping through the bunshins again, but was defeating them far quicker than what speed the other two could replenish.

Lee eventually met a solid object that grunted to his solid fist to his gut, "FOUND YOU!" Lee cheerfully announced, while quickly delivering a high kick to the grass nin who happened to be Katsumi's jaw.

While Katsumi was raised several feet into the air, Lee did not let him recover by jumping up and kicking him again in the chest, sending him a spinning missile into another kiosk with a second crash. Katsumi this time stayed in the destroyed store, showing no signs of getting up.

Taro cringed while forming a seal, " Retsudo Tenshou!"

Slamming his palm into the ground, a trail of concrete formed spikes chased after Lee, who was continuously back flipping several steps in front of the arising attack. Once Taro's jutsu had ended, Lee zigzagged through the spikes, "If I follow the trail, it will eventually lead-"

Taro never even got to stand up as all he saw was green, "-TO THE SOURCE!" Lee concluded, his fist added the 'period' at the end which made Taro go airborne.

A presence below him made the grass nin look to confirm, _'Shadow dance?!' _

_'Sasuke-kun, I never forgot that day you copied the start of my Omote Renge with your sharingan. I admire you that you saw its uses for your benefit that made you win the preliminary...but let me demonstrate, even if you are not here, what you discovered was your limit to copying my jutsu.'_

His bandaged hands loosened in their bindings, as the breeze blew the streamers away from Lee's arms, which soon streamed up as their decent began.

Taro's chest was then entangled by the bandages from the upper torso, stopping him from moving his arms, _'OH SH-'_

Taro was cut off by the barrage of kicks delivered to his going numb sides, but then feeling a yank on the bandaging, he was span around to meet Lee face to face. First there was the drum like beating given to his chest, then came the jaw loosening blow to his face, but Lee then gripped the bandages again and effectively switched with Taro now below, to receive a knee straight into his back, coughing out blood. While their decent now increased in speed, Taro's near unconscious form span around as the distance between himself and Lee widened. On his sprained back crashing into the ground, Taro's vision began to blur, but not before all the air in his stinging lungs was denied by the kick to his now hollow rattling chest.

"Shishi Rendan!" Lee announced, while using pushing away from Taro and gracefully falling back into his stance.

_'I will keep the name Sasuke-kun, since it is your jutsu after all.'_ Lee mused, while quickly confirming both his opponents were knocked out.

_'Now how is Sakura-san going?'_

----------------------------------------------

Sakura rubbed the gash on her side, feeling the cool liquid of blood tickling between her fingers, _'He just missed me then.'_ She inwardly thanked, while ignoring the stinging sensation and trying to think of a strategy.

_'I have gotten a couple more hits on him, but unless I work out some way to get out of this genjutsu, I will not win this.'_

Remembering where the now several discovered seal papers were in the room, she gripped on two hand full's of shurikens from her holster.

_'So he can manipulate the different genjutsu in the seal's with his chakra...so if I destroy them, the genjutsu should fall.'_

Glancing at her invisible marks, she then threw her collection of weapons all around, some colliding with the walls, floor and the ceiling. As if somebody had flicked on a light switch, the empty and silent room switched back to the normal world. She heard Lee's shouts from outside, along with seeing her kunai marking dead on where the seal papers were. Standing a few meters away was a partly injured Isamu, who's blood tickling face showed his frustration.

Sakura took her opportunity and dashed towards him, "THIS GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK IS OVER SHANNARO!"

He blocked her fist with his arm, but emitted a pained grunt from the impossibly solid impact. Recovering, he grabbed a kunai from his holster, which she gracefully evaded time and time again.

_'What the hell?! why can't I hit her?!"_

This one sided dance continued to the other side of the room, when Sakura had had enough, and gripped her hand on his wrist, feeling the bone's within nearly snapping under her chakra strength.

"LET ME GO!" Isamu screamed, the kunai dropping from his hand along with him falling to his knees at the pain.

Satisfied with seeing he had no fight left in him, she did as told as he whipped away his hand to cradle it protectively.

"Who are you people?! You cannot be grass nin."

Isamu took a minute to say anything through his pants and suppressed cries, "Like I am, telling you, anything!" he staggered out.

Sakura extended her arm out to him, which made him try and desperately move back, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

She glared, "Then answer my question!"

"...We are Oto nin."

Sakura's eyes shot open at mention of the country she knew one of her teammates was at, "Oto nin?!"

"We use different countries attires and insignias to get around."

"Do you know anything of Orochimaru?!"

Isamu blinked at her demanding question and shook his head, "We have next to no relation to Orochimaru, other than just working for him to bring in Oto funds, THAT IS ALL, I SWEAR!" He quickly finished, seeing her eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Fine then...Who employed you?"

"Some trader, said something about a ruby stolen from him, I don't know."

_'Stolen?!'_

Sakura blinked, "Chokichi-san said he won it in a card game."

Isamu scoffed, "Who would be stupid enough to gamble something like that?!"

Sakura could have sworn she said something similar, but shook her head clear. Moving on, she sighed while kneeling down, "Let me see."

"Huh?!"

"Let me see your hand."

Isamu held that look that read 'what the hell?!' while she again sighed, "I am not a sadist, I am a medic nin in training. Now let me see your damn hand before I change my mind."

Shakily he did as told, while she looked at in on closer inspection. Reaching into her pouch, she dropped a red capsule in his other hand, "It's not broken, just don't do any frantic movements with it and it will be fine. Take that pill, it will help with the pain."

The nin slowly nodded his head, void of emotion as she stood up and looked to the window, "I wonder how Lee-sa-"

"DIE-AAGHH!" Sakura rolled her eyes to see Isamu fall back to the floor, his once grabbed kunai digging into the floor board.

She didn't miss hearing the 'crack' of his hand breaking, "I said don't do any frantic movements with it...you idiot."

Lee jumped in the window at the ready, and at the sight of Sakura mostly uninjured relaxed, "You hurt Sakura-san?"

"Just a little cut and bruised Lee-san...how is your arm?"

Lee blinked to see his burnt graze and shrugged, "I am not hurt."

Looking back at the groaning in pain nin, she rubbed her neck, "What do we do with these guys?"

"We will handle that." A deep voice said behind her, as both turned to see a tall man wearing the undeniable attire that belonged to an ANBU.

"E-Eh? A-ANBU? What are you-"

"This city has been attacked in the past by Orochimaru. The Daimyou requested Konoha to appoint a small team of operatives here for protection, so here we are." The goat mask wielding ANBU explained, walking past Sakura and approaching the now trembling in fear Isamu.

Lee quickly glanced out the window, to confirm he saw two other ANBU's recovering Katsumi and Taro.

"What will happen to them?" Sakura asked, only to receive silence...and then she understood.

"...Let's go Lee-san." She whispered, walking towards the door.

"W-WAIT! You said you weren't a sadist, help me!" Sakura paused by the door for several moments to hearing Isamu's pleading request, as the ANBU was already unsheathing his sword.

Why should she even care, he didn't even show any gratitude for when she helped him, instead he tried to attack her afterwards.

"...If you didn't try to kill me after I helped you, I would have argued-"

"I know more about Orochimaru!"

Sakura snapped her gaze back to look into his pleading gaze, "...Wait."

The ANBU released his grip on the hilt of his katana, "You shouldn't trust what an enemy says to you."

"I know that!"

She retorted, walking by the ANBU and heaving Isamu up to then shove him against the wall, "Talk!"

"I-I know outposts, I know hide outs!"

"You say you do, but I am not buying i-"

"I know about his little brat-that- that Uchiha guy!"

Sakura released him, as he slid back down, "...Take them in for questioning. Tsunade-sama would want to hear this."

----------------------------------------------

Chokichi and Kou were waiting by the carriage, as Sakura and Lee returned. Kou stood at looking at both shinobi's expressions, "Are you alright?"

Lee waited for Sakura to respond, but seeing that dull look in her eyes, he decided to help, "We are fine Kou-san, I regret to inform you though that some of your property was damaged. We apologise."

"No, No, don't be silly, I already owe you enough thanks for going out of your way." Kou rebutted, picking up a thick blanket and placing it over Sakura's stunned shoulders.

"You look cold."

He explained, while Sakura smiled, "Thanks."

"I will go look at what's happened to my house later, I will return soon." The elderly man left, with Chokichi deciding to join him. Sakura sat down and brought the sheets closer as she sat in silence.

Lee sat next to her, "Are you alright Sakura-san."

"...Ah."

Lee was about to protest, but Sakura over talked him, "Do you think he was telling me the truth Lee-san?"

Lee went agape in question, but recovered, "A lot of people cower when they discover they are about to die, I do not know."

Sakura ran a hand through her hair while releasing a sigh, "I hope so."

After a few moments of peace, she broke the silence with her announcement, "Chokichi-san stole that ruby, Lee-san."

Lee looked in surprise, "I see...so those nin from before were being hired to return it to its rightful owner."

"Ah...I don't think Kou-san knows either..."

"We should confront Chokichi-san then."

"No...we can't Lee-san."

Sensing a questioning gaze, she tried to explain, "Shinobi are hired to do all kinds of things Lee-san, we unfortunately have to undertake them, no matter how twisted and dark they may be. I am not saying I don't want to do something, honestly, I want to go and make the jerk give Kou-san his money back and give him a piece of my mind. But we cannot intervene, not this time Lee-san."

Lee just sharply nodded, "Hai, I understand." Sakura could tell he was dissatisfied though, since she was feeling the same.

Even in the darkness though, she did not miss seeing the dark red sack behind her, "However, he did Lie to us yet again Lee-san."

----------------------------------------------

The remainder of the mission went uneventful after that, as after the two men had returned, Kou offered them payment for their services, which they kindly did not accept. With his thanks, the shinobi escorted Chokichi to the border town, who then left with his new Suna escort. Both were wondering how long it was going to take the trader to realise that heavy sack of 'money' no longer contained any money at all. Deciding for their own means of justice, they left the money on Kou's front porch. It was not enough to punish Chokichi, but it was more than enough to satisfy them both knowing he was not getting the money he literally had stolen.

The pair had returned to Konoha much quicker, since they didn't have to stick to the main road anymore.

On Approach to seeing those familiar giant gates known as 'home', Sakura broke the silence, "I think that went well Lee-san." She admitted honestly, earning a thumbs up from Lee.

"Hai Sakura-san, I am sure then next eleven missions will be much easier."

"Hehe, I hope so."

Crossing the fresh hold into Konoha, Sakura smelt in the fresh air she was used to and smiled, "Let's go give the mission report to Tsunade-sa-"

"YOUR GUARD WAS DOWN!" A voice shouted out behind them, as Lee's face suddenly met the dirt from a raging foot. Sakura already was half way to unsheathing the kunai on her back, but then slumped her shoulders at the identity of Lee's attacker.

_'Oh great...'_

"Lee, you should always be alert at every second of the day. You never will know when an enemy may attack from the shadows!"

"I am sorry, Gai-sensei!" Lee replied, raising his head and standing, while Sakura felt her sweat drop.

_'He just walked back into Konoha, you lunatic!'_

"You will have to undergo extra training to ensure this does not happen again Lee."

"Hai! I will be at attention for three days straight with no rest!"

"That's the eager spirit I want to see from my exploding with enthusiasm student!"

Sakura jumped in her spot when those thick eyebrows literally turned to her with a sparkling smile bundled with them, "Sakura, I trust my student has been meeting the expectations for demonstrating the blossoming talents required to be a satisfactory chuunin."

Sakura paled, "E-Erm, Hai! Lee-san is doing very well so far." Gai was going teary eyed by her words mid way, which made her left eye twitch at the upcoming overload of 'youth' talk and praise.

_'How on earth am I going to get out of this one?'_

----------------------------------------------

"So you went against the mission to help a man in a matter that did not directly concern you?" Tsunade announced like a judge in a courtroom.

Sakura shakily nodded her head, "We know we went against the mission, but we both felt it was for the best...sor-"

"You did the right thing."

Sakura went agape at Tsunade's interruption with an approving smile, "The shinobi rules and regulations state that completing a mission is a top priority. But what makes a good shinobi over a bad one is knowing when they should apply and when they do not. You both made that decision, and chose to protect an innocent elderly man's possession and possibly his life. Neither of you should be ashamed at your actions, if anything Sakura, that is a commendable quality that both you and Lee have demonstrated...be sure to not leave that out of your report for Lee."

The quiet spandex wearer held his fist as if cheering in victory, _'Yosh! another positive mark to get me closer to my goal!'_

Sakura eventually recovered from her shock and bowed, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama-"

"However-"

Tsunade stood up and walked around to look at her puzzled apprentice right in the eyes, "I trust you did not take further action into your hands at the discovery of Chokichi actually stealing that piece of jewellery."

The moment Sakura's eyes went shifty, Tsunade snickered knowingly, "Right?"

She persisted, earning Sakura's nodding head, "A-Ah, we didn't do anything."

"...Good...keep it that way." Tsunade smirked while shooting a wink, and returning to her desk.

Both teens realised the topic was growing more serious, as Tsunade's scowl killed the joyous atmosphere, "Those three nin you had brought in...Ibiki is currently interrogating them." "Have they said anything about Orochimaru or..."

Tsunade apologetically shook her head, "So far they have told us of great length about how Oto's mission employments function, but otherwise there has been little mention of Orochimaru...or Sasuke."

Sakura slowly nodded in acceptance, and tried to move on with a brighter note, "What is our next mission Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but welcomed the change of topic, "That eager to start the next one? Have a week's break, we have a year to meet the deadline of the next chuunin exam's remember?"

"Thanks Tsunade-sama."

Once exiting the hokage tower soon after, Sakura turned to Lee, "I am going to head home Lee-san, I will see you around."

Lee nodded, as he watched Sakura disappear into the streets of Konoha, before turning to see a proudly grinning Gai waiting for him by his side.

"What is your next test of your limits?"

"We are being assigned the next test in a week's time, Gai-sensei."

"Yosh! Then we must begin immediately, Lee!"

"What for Gai-sensei?"

Gai snickered uncontrollably while giving the nice guy pose, "You will find out when we get to the training field, Tenten is waiting for us!"


	5. Tools for a Taijutsu Specialist

AN: ~special thank you for your feedback, its reviews like that which let me know I am not writing garbage. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 4 Tools for a Taijutsu Specialist

* * *

Rock Lee followed his oddly acting sensei all the way to the training ground, to find Tenten standing in the clearing dawdling at the clear skies above.

She sighed when their footsteps were in ear shot, "Neh, I thought you forgot about me Gai-sensei."

"Tenten, you should know better than to lack faith in your honourable sensei!"

"Hai." She dragged, having to squint at his sparkling smile that he was giving her as if to make a statement.

"Where is Neji?"

Tenten turned to the questioning Lee, "Neji is undertaking a B rank mission Lee, he is not expected back for two weeks." Lee accepted her explanation with a mouthed 'oh', and turned back to Gai.

"So what is it you wish to show me Gai-sensei?"

Gai snickered suspiciously, "Lee, you are about to commence some ground breaking training that will bring you another magnificent talent that will not only help in your tests, but in your career as a Konoha ninja!"

Lee already was going ecstatic, gripping his hands tightly while smiling, "Really Gai-sensei!?" He beamed, only to receive Gai's low chuckle.

"Truly. This will be another secret weapon for you to use in combat, it is a tool that you will find many uses for. What makes it even better, is it suites your physical abilities near as perfect as a spandex."

"REALLY GAI-SENSEI?!"

"HAI!"

Tenten shook her head dully, as she watched the pair exchange shouts, "Just get on with it already sensei." She dragged out lowly, after the two spandex wearers had calmed.

"Lee, your new tool is..."

Lee tensed in his spot, his eyes fixed on Gai. Tenten was wondering where did the spot light come from, or even how it was possible that the bright sunny day had dimmed around Gai, as he reeled his hand behind his back. After several too long seconds of suspense, Gai suddenly whipped out in front of him an object, that bound together with a small chain.

"THIS!"

Lee's eyes already had fire burning in them, as he exploded, "YOSH!!!!!...what are they Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, his ecstatic yell dying down to neutral in question.

"This Lee, is an amazing tool that is used by those that specialise in the arts of Taijutsu. These are nunchaku's." Gai explained, while spinning them around his body at a speed that made it look like a brown propeller.

Lee's face held a large dish wide 'OH!' in awe. "A tool for Taijutsu specialists...so you use these too Gai-sensei?"

"Ah, I use these only when facing a powerful opponent, or when against overwhelming odds. With these in my hands, I have been able to come out of a grand battle uninjured, while singlehandedly facing over dozens of skilled opponents."

Lee's jaw impossibly grew wider, while staring at the finely crafted weapon, "Amazing...and you wish for me to undertake training in learning to use this powerful tool?"

Gai flicked them around again in a blur, the good foot length wooden end tracing around his body like a shield.

"What else would I want other than one hundred percent for my cherished pupil?

Lee's stunned figure disappeared in an instant as he began spinning around on the spot, "HAWWW!!! GAI-SENSEI I CANNOT EXPRESS MY BLAZING GRATITUDE IN WORDS!! HAWWW!"

"That's the spunk that should be in any fine chuunin of today! Now let-"

"I AM GOING TO UNDERTAKE TRAINING THAT IS LEARNT BY TAIJUTSU SPECIALISTS, HAWWW!"

"-Lee.-"

"THIS WILL BE OUTBURSTING WITH EPIC AURA'S OF SPRING-"

"-Lee-"

"THIS WILL BE SO COOL, YOUTH WILL NEVER GLOW THE SAME AGAI-"

Lee was harshly cut off when a solid stone like timber smacked down on his black shiny hair, introducing his face to the grass. In an unbelievably quick second, Lee instantly stood back up and saluted, "My apologies, Gai-sensei!"

Tenten just winced at seeing Lee get practically belted in the head by the nun-chuck's, but reached into her weapon pouch to present another set of similarly timber coloured nun-chucks.

"First Lee, you shall begin with understanding the stance necessary to wield the nunchaku, then-"

"Yosh!" Lee barked over Gai, grabbing the set, and spinning it around in a blur. The sound of another stone like collision was heard, as Lee's attempt was rewarded with his face tasting the solid timber of his own nun-chuck's.

"...He said learn the basics in how to use them first Lee..."

Ignoring Tenten's dry statement, Lee furiously rubbed his nose, "It appears these require great skill and talent to wield."

Gai scratched his head, but chuckled at his students high spirits, "You will first be trained in using the nunchaku's defensively, since this style of fighting is built around the defensive stance."

Lee nodded while jotting down notes in a notepad, "I understand, Gai-sensei."

"I will educate you in the methods of using them as I teach you the defensive purposes of the nunchaku's."

"Hai, let's begin immediately!"

It was a good thing Lee had amazing physical endurance, the reason being that familiar taste of timber was going to be discovered for a lot more than just once by the end of the day.

----------------------------------------------

**One day later...**

When the sun overhead shifted to the edge of his sight, Gai decided to call it a day.

"You have made excellent progress for your second day, Lee." Tenten first looked at Gai as if to confirm if he was serious, then back at Lee and winced. That left eye was arguably as black as his hair, and that wasn't the only large bruise that now decorated the spandex wearer's cheetah like spotted skin.

"Yowsh, Tomowrow I'wll pwrogess to the next phwase of my wouthful twraining!"

_'What the hell?! has he broke his nose or jaw...or both?!'_ Tenten again winced, while cringing.

"Maybe you should stop by at the hospital first Lee."

"I'wm fwine, Twen Twen."

Lee chirped, although it sounded muffled...his nice guy pose also did not give any assurance, not when his eyes were twitching as if he was in great pain while trying to raise his beaten arm.

Lee then 'walked' off, with a satisfied smile across his otherwise fresh face. Leaving the training grounds, he began his long journey back to his apartment. The agape stares at him did not seem to affect him.

"Hey Lee-sa...LEE-SAN?!"

The sound of footsteps coming to his side made him turn to see pink hair.

"W-What happened?!"

"It's a lwong stwory, Sakwa-swan." Lee didn't even register how quick he was dragged to the Konoha hospital.

----------------------------------------------

After an hour, a door to a hospital room opened and Lee walked out, revealing only some light bruises that remained on his face.

Sakura soon followed with a scowl baring Tsunade, "I swear Lee, if you come back in a second time with that many injuries, I will be adding more injuries than removing them for such reckless training."

"Thank you for helping, Tsunade-sama-"

"Same goes for you." Tsunade interrupted her apprentice, and stormed off to leave the pair.

Lee blinked a few moments and turned, "I apologise Sakura-san, it appears I have brought you trouble."

Sakura sighed and waved a hand which got Lee's attention, "That is fine Lee-san, she was angry at me in the first place, you have no involvement in that."

Lee however lost interest in his apology, "Sakura-san...what happened to your arm?"

He shook his head in case he was imagining it, but true to his mind, Sakura's right arm was lightly bandaged from her hand, travelling all the way up to the sleeve of her white shirt under her vest.

Sakura was caught off guard, and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "I umm...broke it."

"How?"

"...Same reason you ended up bruised." Both walked up the hospital doors, as Lee listened to her explanation.

"I see. So this explains how you were able to knock that thug from before across a good twenty feet, or how you were able to hold that carriage back...you use chakra to enhance your strength."

"Ah, that's correct Lee-san."

"However you have a limit of how much chakra you can build up?"

"Hai, the more chakra I use Lee-san, the harder it is to control. The problem is that if I lose control well...my high pressured build up of chakra practically goes off with a bang...and the damage instead reflects back on me."

"I see...your training sounds like it is a technique specialised for those in chakra control."

_'Kind of how Gai-sensei says the nunchaku's are used by specialists in Taijutsu.'_

"Odd way to look at it, but I guess so Lee-san. Moving on, that is why Tsunade-sama is angry at me. She always tells me not to push myself, and ends up healing my arms and sometimes my feet too."

"You ignore her instructions deliberately?"

"...Ah."

Lee smiled at the road ahead, "I understand your reasons why. No explanation is needed Sakura-san."

"Y-You do?"

"Hai! You wish to give it everything you have to exceed both Hokage-sama, and your own expectations...you are determined to get stronger every day, and you desire to end your exhausting training session with a sense of accomplishment."

Sakura was agape, "A-Ah...exactly Lee-san."

"That is an admirable display of your determination Sakura-san, while reckless, it means you are not only disciplining and strengthening yourself physically, but mentally as well by making every day a new goal."

Sakura sheepishly chuckled, "Thanks Lee-san...I never looked at it that way before."

"I must match your impressive display of willpower then. I will have mastered my training in four days time, or I will deliberately fail my next examined mission!"

Sakura's agape expression was not leaving her anytime soon, "L-Lee-san! t-that's absurd! Training is something that comes with time and practice."

Shaking her head she pressed on, knowing fully just how insanely honourable Lee was when making such a bold claim, "Your goal is to get promoted, you may not master whatever training you are doing in the time...then you want to fail?!."

"Exactly. This way Sakura-san, I am placing pressure on myself so that I am mentally and physically going to give it every bit of energy I have, similar to what you do...I will not meet failure, I will not accept failure."

Sakura just stared at the now briskly walking Lee, who she could tell was heading back to the training fields.

Replaying his words, only one familiarity struck her, "...He can be just like Naruto sometimes."

She whispered, and quickly caught up with a small smile on her face in memory. Entering the grounds, she sighed, "Don't you need Gai-sensei or Tenten-san?"

"Their presence is not required for this step Sakura-san." Lee explained, as they came to a small clearing, where a lone wooden dummy stood. Essentially the 'dummy', was a pole, attached to a circle with sicking out pegs implanted into the ground. The dummy stood 6 feet tall, covered in holes that looked like something slid in them. Lying on the grass nearby, were several smaller poles.

Lee picked up two and inserted them in different positions, while standing back and presenting his nun-chucks.

"I have the basic forms of the stance nailed down, but I am learning how to use it defensively. This training dummy is used to simulate an attacker." Lee then kicked one of the pegs sticking out of the circled base, causing the dummy to suddenly spin in a blur. Sakura watched as Lee flicked his nun-chucks in an instant, and blocked the pole from hitting his side, but quickly had to flick it around to block his other from the reversing hit.

After several successful blocks, the loud 'crack!' made Sakura wince when Lee had miscalculated, and hit his gut, but then had the moving faster dummy dong into the side of his head.

"This training instrument has separate sections, that randomly change speeds. This is so I am never blocking at a constant rhythm, and makes inserting an extra pole amazingly harder. Tenten is able to parry three constantly, and Gai-sensei is able to handle nine."

_'Gai-sensei can handle NINE?! How fast would he have to move those nunchaku's to do that?!'_

"When I can continue blocking two for over ten minutes, I place in another pole so I have to protect another part of my body. This way, I am learning to combine the different manoeuvres so I can protect myself from blows in succession, but at the same time I have to move faster to protect myself."

Sakura slowly nodded while looking at the falling sun, "You are going to stay out here the whole night aren't you?"

"Hai!"

_'He is going to hurt himself...I know it.'_

Shaking her head, she chuckled, "Lee-san, follow me for a minute."

Lee held question as he caught up to see her stop at the base of a nearby tree. his question was halted when he saw her fist connect against the base, causing the tree to cave in a good half a foot deep around her fist, with splinters shooting out from where her blow had landed.

"This...is my limit-"

Turning, she grinned, "-As long as you are out here...I will not rest until this thing is knocked over in a single blow."

She then smirked while holding up her hand to show three fingers, "I will have it done in three days."

"HAWWW! Is this a challenge Sakura-san?!"

"Hehe, it might be. As you said Lee-san, I am putting pressure on myself to ensure I give it all I have."

"Yosh, Yosh! I will match your claim then Sakura-san."

----------------------------------------------

**Three days later...**

Lee kicked the dummy to start it up, as he began parrying the incoming bombardments of blows thrown at him. Lee stuck to his claim, and despite his bumps and bruises, pushed himself until he was now demonstrating parrying five additional poles at once.

The teary eyed Gai watched in pride, "This is the kind of an example that makes a sensei feel self-righteous about their student. Lee...YOU MAKE ME PROUD TO BE YOUR SENSEI!"

"GAI-SENSE-" Lee's ecstatic shout was cut off by him loosing concentration to get smacked in the side and the face by two different poles.

Once he backed way, and didn't care his nose had a tickle of blood, he gave the nice guy pose, "Arigato, Gai-sensei!"

"You have now progressed to five, which is beyond what is required to learn the next stance."

That small ember flame already was alight in Lee's eyes again, "Yosh!"

"The next stance is further improvements upon learning to parry in close combat. Taijutsu specialists as you know, are close range fighters, so of course our weakness is against combatants that fight at a range. So...Tenten?"

Gai hinted, as he walked further out into the clearing with Tenten rolling out the scroll on her back.

"Whenever you're ready Gai-sensei."

"Tenten, one must always be ready at all times, you lack disipli-"

Not wanting to listen to the pointless scold, Tenten elegantly twirled the scroll around herself, "Sogu Tensakai!" Tenten shouted, as a swarm of edged ninja tool started phasing into existence, each shooting towards the nun-chuck wielding Gai.

Lee was already concerned, but his jaw fell open in shock when he saw the swarm of weapons 'cling' away, as Gai in a blur was flicking them away, and even sending most back towards Tenten. Tenten was prepared for such action though, and evaded. With the field now littered with dozens of embedded kunai and axes, Gai flicked his nun-chucks around again, and gripped both ends in one hand while mouthing out a satisfied 'hawww!'.

"Taking me by surprise during my scolding Tenten. How clever, but you underestimated my ability!"

_'I was not trying to kill you...idiot.'_

"Neh, if you want Gai-sensei, we can take that again, this time me using the jutsu at its proper speed and amount?" Tenten hinted, her hand reeling back to grab the large scroll behind her.

Gai gave her the thumbs up, "I admire your diligence Tenten, but you should always go all out on your opponents. As I was saying before, you lack discipline."

_'...Oh just wait till the next demonstration, Gai-sensei. I will show you just how 'disciplined' I can be.'_

Lee however, was jumping up and down, "That was glowing with radiance and unmatched talent Gai-sensei!"

Once Lee had calmed, and most of the scattered ninja tools had been recovered, Gai explained Lee his new training.

"You will start with only a few tools to parry, as this skill requires unreal coordination along with fine, and precise judgement of when to attempt to block, as you witnessed. Since this can be quite hazardous, and due to Hokage-sama's complaints-"

Gai froze for a moment and shivered in memory at the 'bad habits' he was influencing to not only Lee, but her own apprentice as well that Tsunade pointed out to him. The threat still haunted him from yesterday, and he did not want his 'spark of youth to be plucked by being bed ridden throughout the rest of that small lifetime left' as Tsunade sarcastically put it.

"-We are going to be using these blunt, and generally harmless, plastic tools instead." Gai said, pulling out a bag that made Tenten go blank from where he had hidden the good three foot tall bag on his person.

"When you have demonstrated to me that you are capable of defending yourself against these-"

Gai reached in and pulled out a green plastic kunai, "-We shall test you against the real thing. Tenten, it is your responsibility to aid Lee in this new task, make your ex sensei proud!"

Tenten's eye twitched as she took the bag, "Very well then sensei. Lee, let's get started."

----------------------------------------------

**Two days later...**

"Are you ready, Lee?" Tenten asked, holding a scroll in each hand.

Lee tightened his grip on the nun-chuck, "Hai! ikimashou, Tenten."

The silent Gai gulped, while shielding his eyes with his hands childishly, and quickly gave a thumb up, "I believe in you completely Lee, but this is so exciting my eyes cannot bare to witness such an epic demonstration."

Tenten cringed, but tried to ignore Gai and nod. One moment later, she jumped a good ten feet into the air, both of the long papers of the scrolls trailing behind her like party streamers. "Sogu Tensakai!"

Lee focused his eyes on the now swarm of white, high speed, real ninja weapons raining towards him. When he determined it was the time, he began in a blur, propelling the nun-chucks around him, perfectly 'clinging' the sharp tools away from piercing into his flesh.

One kunai made it through his guard, scratching a small line across his check, but he did not stop, for that would not be the only one to make it through if he did. Once the furious rain of steel had ended, Lee gripped each side of his nun-chuck and stretched it until the chain was groaning its protests, _'I did it!'_

Gai sniffled, "Did my student survive?"

Tenten landed and lightly chuckled with a proud smile, "Open your eyes sensei, and look for yourself."

Hesitantly, he did as told, and burst into tears at the sight, "YOU ARE BURNING WITH THE FLAME OF YOUTH LEE!"

Said spandex wearer lowered his nun-chucks and half bowed, "I am eager to continue, Gai-sensei."

Gai rubbed his teary eyes and gave a smug chuckle, "That keen are we Lee? as you wish then."

Gai pulled out his own nun-chucks, "You will now learn about the offensive stance."

Gai approached the dummy, and inserted two poles, "You must understand that nunchaku's while solid, are not to be treated as a club, but as an agile, flexible, but solid bashing weapon.-"

Gai kicked the circle to start up the dummy spinning, as he continued his explanation while blocking the blows, "It is about getting through an opening in your opponents defence, and then-"

On the next parry, Gai whipped the dummies side with the nun-chuck, causing it to wobble, but continue its other side attack, which Gai blocked, "Lashing out to land a few hits, then retreating back into the defensive stance. In doing so, you are weakening your opponent slowly with solid blows at the opportune moment."

Lee nodded his head, while jotting down notes on his notepad he had got from his weapon pouch, "Oh, I see." He mumbled, while looking over his notes.

"What if I wish to be on the offensive instead Gai-sensei?"

"The same rules still apply then Lee, since you are engaging an enemy in taijutsu, you must be ready to defend for a counter attack."

"Oh...." Lee jotted down more notes and nodded, "I understand. So I will continue my training on the dummy again?"

"Precisely Lee. Drop the amount of poles to two below your current limit, and work your way up again."

"Hai!"

----------------------------------------------

**One day later...**

As if by routine, Lee stopped by the Konoha hospital after his training day, as he was semi forced to be a certain medic nin in training.

"Well, today has been one of your better days from training Lee-san." Sakura stated, giving him the thumbs up to only minor bruises.

"Ah, my training in using the nunchaku's is mostly complete Sakura-san, now all that is left is building upon the basics from experience, as Gai-sensei said."

"I see."

"How are your arms Sakura-san?"

She shrugged, while eying her now both lightly bandaged arms, "They hurt a little, but Tsunade-sama is brilliant at what she does."

"Hmmph, flattery won't save you from your punishment." Both turned to the door to see a scowl wearing Tsunade.

Sakura chuckled nervously, "D-Do you need my help with something Tsunade-sama?"

Walking in, Tsunade slid the door shut behind her, "Why yes. You both are being assigned a mission, and this does count to Lee's assessment."

Sakura blinked in surprise, but nodded, "What do we need to do Tsunade-sama?"

"You both will be travelling up north to a small country village known as Hachidori mura. The village has filed a mission for a genin and jounin squad, but I am more than certain the two of you can handle this. The mayor of the town is your client. Their dilemma, is that different members amongst the town have recently been victim to theft. By the sounds of it, it is a typical gang of bandits. We do not know where they are located, but sightings have been confirmed by the villagers of a camp nearby. Your mission is to return the stolen items back to their owners, and ensure this group is dealt with."

Sakura nodded, but held concern to the end note, "What exactly are we to do with them Tsunade-sama?"

"That is a decision I will leave up to you to decide. "

"But-"

"I am not ordering you to kill them if that is what you are concerned about. There is a prison in the fire country they can be sentenced in if apprehended. However, that does not mean you should not use lethal force if you are at risk of injury or worse."

Tsunade explained, while handing her apprentice the mission scroll and turning to leave, "I will leave the rest up to you then."

With the hokage's leave, Lee turned to Sakura, "What are your orders then Sakura-san?"

Her smirk made him blink in question, "If I recall right Lee-san, Tsunade-sama never said I was in charge of this mission."

"..."

"I am saying Lee-san, that you are going to be in charge of this one."

Lee's blank expression morphed to puzzlement, "But you are the chuunin, I am just a geni-"

"Think of it as an opportunity Lee-san...an opportunity to score big points."

"...I don't understand."

"A very important quality of a chuunin is being able to demonstrate that you can show leadership within a group. It is something that an examiner marks very highly in those that show such skills. Do you not recall that Shikamaru was the only one of us that got promoted that time?"

"But Shikamaru-kun forfeited his match?"

"He may have, but he had won the battle the moment he captured Temari-san in his shadow. He was given a promotion because he demonstrated his great tactful mind to outwit his opponent. But he also scored points for showing he knew when he was at his limit, knowing that if he continued, he would have lost due to him having no chakra remaining...I know this because Shikamaru is used as an example in the examiner books."

Lee stared in shock, but then nodded, "That makes sense Sakura-san."

She grinned while raising the mission scroll to him, "Now I want you to show me you have such ability. I will listen to your every instruction, to me, we are both chuunin's here. I am not going to pull rank on you, but if need be, I will address you as an equal if I feel you are straying off. If you wish to ask me for approval, by all means go ahead."

Lee looked down at the offered scroll and hesitated, "This sounds like a great responsibility you are giving me."

"Of course it is Lee-san, but do not threat. This is only a C rank mission, and if you really wish for me to take charge, just say so. I am giving you this opportunity, it is your choice to take it."

Lee looked down at the small green scroll, and took the other end, as Sakura let go. It was amazing how heavy that scroll felt in his own hand, whether it being nerves or something else was beyond him.

"So what are your instructions then Lee-san?"

Lee took a moment to think of his next action and shot a questioning look which made her grin, "Well?"

Recalling Tsunade's briefing, Lee nodded and stepped up for his new responsibility, "Are you skilled in tracking Sakura-san?"

"I am afraid not Lee-san."

"Neither am I. We could try searching for these bandits ourselves, but I believe that it won't be as trivial as that."

Sakura's nodding head to his logic brought an odd sense of comfort for him to continue, "Therefore, I feel we should discuss with hokage-sama to seek the aid of a shinobi that has the talent we require."

"Hai, very good Lee-san. Lead the way." Both teens left the hospital room, and ventured down to the lobby, to see Tsunade was just exiting the building.

On their approach, the Godaime turned to their presence, "Yes?"

Lee waited expectantly, until the friendly nudge from his side reminded him that this was his mission, and he stepped forward at attention, "Hokage-sama, I feel that this mission requires the assistance of a shinobi that is skilled in the art of tracking."

"Oh?"

"If we were permitted a tracker, we would be able to locate the bandit outpost more efficiently."

Tsunade shrugged in exaggeration, "Well, I can't argue with logic like that. If you find one of such ability free, consider them a part of your mission then."

"You have my gratitude Hokage-sama."

Lee then left through the doors, not noticing the wink and approving pat on the shoulder given by Tsunade to her apprentice, as the pair left for the streets to find their third member.

----------------------------------------------

So far their search had shown no progress. Neji was out on his mission, as well as team 8...who was left?

"Sakura-san...I cannot think of anybody now."

"I know one more person."

"Who?"

"Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura now lead the way to one of the training grounds, although Lee held a puzzling expression. On the approach of some grand monument, there stood the lone jounin.

When they were not far from Kakashi, he spoke, "Sakura, Lee-kun, what brings you over here?"

Lee this time didn't need Sakura's nudge, "Kakashi-sensei, we require your skills and talents in tracking to aid us in a mission."

"That sounds great-"

Lee and Sakura were growing a grin, "...if I wasn't about to leave for an S ranked mission."

Both teens shoulders slumped, "I see, no matter, my apologies for disturbing you Kakashi-sense-"

"Now I didn't say I couldn't help." Kakashi stated, turning around to give an eye smile.

"I can give you a tracker to help you out with your mission if you wish."

"R-Really?" Kakashi nodded to the puzzled Lee, as he bit his thumb.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" On slamming the ground, a cloud of smoke covered Kakashi, which soon cleared to reveal a small pug nin dog.

"Pakkun here is my best tracker, he can help you with your mission."

Lee looked at the little dog in awe, but nodded, "You have my thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

"That is more than alright Lee-kun, best of luck to the both of you."

With that, Kakashi shunshined away, leaving only a trail of leaves behind where he once stood.

"Yosh! Let's begin our journey then Sakura-san."

"Aren't you forgetting something Lee-san?"

Lee stopped in his walking, and turned to see a knowing grin on Sakura's face, "I don't know about you Lee-san, but other than my weapon pouch, I don't have any other supplies with me."

Mentally slapping himself, he nodded, "My mistake, we will go and pack first, then afterwards, meet at the front gate within an hour's time?"

"Ah, much better Lee-san."

"I hope you two won't forget to pack something for me."

Sakura's eye twitched while looking at that intimidating dog, "Of course not, Pakkun-san."

Lee however was in awe, "Kakashi-sensei can summon nin dogs that can speak?! THAT'S SO...strange."

"Hmmph, I take offense to that, considering your sensei summons a talking red tortoise."

* * *

AN: Now I am going to make the same claim I have made in my other fic. If there are 15 reviews/feedback, the next update will be a double release.

update: what in gods name make me think Ninkame was a snapping turtle(fixed, thanks anotamous)


	6. Lawful Leeful Part 1

AN: I am very sorry for the long awaited update, I have no justifiable excuse to give.

I would like to clear something up though.

This fiction is not a LeeXSaku story. It is more so a prequel/side story to my other story, which is a NaruXSaku. I can see why I caused such confusion, I again apologize for that and have made corrections to ensure that doesn't happen again.

However, I will be passing along subtle hints for Lee and someone else (and no...I don't think Lee is gay thank you.).

Eagleman ~ Fixed my little plot hole, cheers. If you are asking about the nun chuck reference to Gai, we have seen him use them in the anime version of Kisame's fight. If you are talking about the style itself...well I made all that up.

Finally, a promise is a promise

* * *

Chapter 5 Lawful...Leeful Part 1

* * *

Hachidori mura or humming bird village was your typical country town. The streets only had a few people walking around, mostly doing tasks if anything else, it was very unlike the usual swamped streets of Konoha. Just like any country town as well though, most of the people were able to recognise those that were outsiders from the community. The nin dog, a pink haired kunoichi, and a spandex wearer with unnaturally thick eyebrows were an example that earned people to turn their heads and study the strangers.

Ignoring the puzzling glances though, Lee turned to Sakura, "I feel we should speak to our employer first before beginning our search Sakura-san."

"Lee-san, relax, you don't need to check everything with me."

"My apologies." Turning back, the miniature Gai then approached a stranger and started asking them for directions.

"Mayor? O-h, you mean Teijo. Heh, he dreams he was mayor of this small town...He works at the bar in town, just shout out his name, and you will find him there."

Taking the villagers advice, they ventured into the central parts of the town, and sure enough, they found a very old fashioned building that looked more like a lodge than a bar from the outside. The only indication that it was the right place was the wooden sign that read 'Teijo's bar' overhanging on the one man guarded entrance.

Making to enter, the man that they guessed was a bouncer placed up his hand, "I am sorry, but that dog will have to wait outside."

Pakkun huffed in annoyance at the man, causing him to look in surprise at the small dog, "How cold, I am toilet trained you know."

"I-It-It!-"

Walking past the stunned man and entering, they at first thought maybe they entered the wrong place. The 'bar' looked more like a general dining hall if any, with only a long counter up the back with freshly cleaned drinks stacked for usage.

Walking past a few tables, they were addressed by a mid forties man, who was wearing rather casual clothes for being on the job. He had a stubble black beard, with his hair tied back with a red bandana.

Placing down a glass he was cleaning, his brown eyes welcomed his new company, "Welcome to Teijo's bar. What can I get you kids? name your drink, as long as it is not sake I hope."

"I regret to inform you we are here on official business, we are looking for Teijo-san."

The elderly man first held surprise, but quickly shook it off and extended out his hand, "Then look no further. Your forehead protectors...ah, you must be the Konoha ninja I requested."

Firmly shaking his hand, Lee nodded, "Hai, we are here to apprehend the bandits causing you misfortunes."

"Misfortunes indeed, the little thieves struck again last night."

"What items have been stolen Teijo-san?"

"Let me show you."

Disappearing into a door way, Teijo soon returned after he got someone else to man the bar, "Please follow me." Leading them back out of the building, passing the still dazed guard, Teijo lead them to the far side of town. Soon they arrived in an open patch field, that was full of growing fruits and vegetables. Both shinobi noticed off the bat at the numerous poorly dug up holes that were all over the place, "Honestly, it takes so freaking long to grow these things." Teijo muttered.

"Does this place usually have items stolen?"

The man nodded to Sakura's question, while Pakkun was sniffing around, "Mostly every few days or so. We come out here and notice the same thing happen each time."

Lee was paying more attention to the nin dog, who soon turned his head and gave a nod. Before the dog could speak though, Teijo spoke up, "That is not all they hit last night though."

Ducking back into town again, he brought them to a cream coloured house, with a sign that read 'Hachidori clinic' stuck on the fine timbered door. Leading them in, he pointed to a shattered window in the corner of the waiting room.

"They broke in here as well, and stole some stuff."

Walking up to the shattered glass for closer inspection, Sakura noticed something on a shard of glass, "They must have entered bare foot, or smashed the window open with their hands...there is blood on these pieces of glass."

Stepping up, Pakkun sniffed what Sakura had pointed out, "You are right. I have a pretty solid scent that we can use to follow now. It is a different scent though to the one that was in the open field, probably this one's accomplice."

"...Have I been drinking again?"

"Do not be alarmed Teijo-san, Pakkun-kun can indeed speak, despite how bizarre that is." Lee pointed out, while Sakura and Pakkun both had a line of sweat run down their heads.

_'Yes, he/I can talk...get over it already!' _Both mused.

Trying to move on, Sakura asked, "What other items have been stolen?"

"All sorts, mostly clothing, sheets, and other kinds of food."

"I still don't understand why they would rob here of all places." All heads turned to see what they guessed was the doctor of the clinic, since he was wearing the traditional attire most doctors wore back at the Konoha hospital.

The doctor continued his explanation while scratching his short blond hair, "This clinic treats its patients for free, and it's not as if I discriminate who I treat. What purpose they have to steal from here is completely beyond me."

Sakura being the medic nin she was, voiced her curiosity, "What sorts of supplies did they take?"

"Mostly random stuff, like cough medicine, painkillers, bandages...just stuff that anybody could buy over a counter."

"No addictive drugs or medications?"

"That was what I thought they may have been after, but no, none of that was even touched."

Lee was about to call it there, but Sakura continued with the questions, "Have there been any robberies of expensive items?"

Teijo looked up at the ceiling as if trying to recall something, and then shook his head, "Not really, maybe an odd piece of jewellery every now and then, but nothing drastic...not like we have anything worth that much out here, you know?"

Nibbling her lower lip, she nodded to Lee to show she was done, and was now waiting on his instructions. Lee got back to what he was going to say before, "Please leave the rest to us Teijo-san, we will report back to you once we have settled this matter."

* * *

Now outside of town, and following Pakkun's lead at walking speed through the forest, Lee now could ask, "What were you trying to find out before Sakura-san?"

"I am just curious, shouldn't bandits be more interested in things like jewellery, or other items of expensive value. Taking things like food, things to keep warm, and basic medical supplies, those aren't things you take for profit or even creational use...they are things you need to survive."

Lee took in the new information and looked down to watch his feet walk systematically through the grass, _'She has a point...'_

"Hey, look at this."

Pakkun made an audible sniff on an object that looked like a cabbage, "It's the same scent from before, looks like they were travelling in a group of a dozen or so. This was where they met up it would seem." Looking around the area, the clear signs of somebody being here before showed Pakkun's idea as true.

"So we must be closing in then?" Pakkun nodded, while continuing on their trail.

"That is another thing that is bothering me Lee-san. I mean sure, typical bandits are reckless, but even they aren't this bad." Their guide stopping suddenly made both look down, to see another dropped item, this one being a loaf of bread.

"To leave behind the items they have stolen...they either were in a hurry, or were hauling too much stuff for them to carry properly."

Lee shared his thoughts aloud, looking around again to see another dropped item, "I think I am starting to agree with you, Sakura-san."

Following the trail further into the forest, Pakkun again paused for a moment, "We are very close now, and I am picking up many different scents now." As if it was an order, the trio jumped up into the trees, and proceeded in a more discrete manner.

Even if their targets were not shinobi, it did not mean it would be wise to underestimate their abilities. After a short burst through the tree's, they came to a rocky hill. Still in the trees, they were able to depict the concaved entrance to a sort of cave. The sight of a campfire in front of the entrance was more than enough for the two shinobi, "So this is where they are."

"I am sensing at least two dozen, maybe more inside the cavern."

"That's a fair few." Sakura stated the obvious, while Lee was trying to think.

"Shall we just venture inside then?"

"That may not be a good idea lee-san, they might have trapped the place."

"I see...Perhaps we should wait for them to come to us then, since they will surely exit the cave later during the day."

"Hai, I think that would be the best idea Lee-san."

* * *

Night fall eventually set in, but to their surprise, there had been no motion coming out of the cavern. Pakkun yawned widely, revealing his pointed teeth for a good several seconds as if in deliberate exaggeration, "Still nothing."

"Thank you for the ever helpful report." Sakura replied with a groan, while Lee still had his eyes fixed on the dark entrance.

Pakkun scratched his ear with his hind leg, "Well, since we are just going to sit here and wait...did you hear about the new flavour of shampoo our brand is releasing soon?" Sakura's head literally hung, as she almost lost balance while sitting on the tree branch.

Finally recovered, she glared, "Not this crap now!"

"Floral flavour from what I hear, it is said to smell as fresh as cherry blossoms themselves."

Sakura had to restrain herself from showing genuine surprise, but shook her head, "I said not now!"

Lee finally pulled his gaze off the cave to hold pure confusion, "Sakura-san uses the same shampoo as Pakkun-kun....how peculiar."

Sakura violently twitched, while her skin turned a paling white, "Same shampoo...as a dog."

Ignoring her mumbles, Lee focused back on the cavern, "I see someone coming." Pakkun and Sakura dropped their one sided discussion, and focused to see a flickering orange glow coming from within the cave moving closer.

"I sense two people coming." Pakkun whispered, as the teens continued to watch silently, as they could now hear the cracking sound of a fire torch reach their ears.

They could just see the flames of the torch whip up, being held high by a person they could not see well. Suddenly the flame disappeared, and soon erupted in a roaring fire that they guessed was the camp fire being lit. Soon they heard the bandits start to speak, and both went agape in question as to why their thieves sounded unlike a typical thug, but sounded more innocent and concerned. Listening to the conversation from the start, it was noted the tense atmosphere between the two people.

"Alright, let's get that meat o-"

"Hachiro-niichan...what are we going to do about Ume?"

"...I don't know."

"We need to get her to a doctor! the cough medicine isn't worki-"

"Baka! We can't! They will just lock us up for stealing all the stuff we have!"

"Maybe we can tell them about Hisashi, maybe they can help-"

"He will kill us all if he finds out!"

"My sister is dying damn it, what else can I do?!"

Both shinobi looked at each other in shock, not only by the heated conversation between the two, but by just how high pitched their voices were. It was then that both realised their 'thugs or bandits', were by far no such thing...they were just children.

"Sakura-san...I don't know what to do in this situation."

"...Me neither." They still had a mission to do, but with this sudden discovery, they were literally stuck. Criminals or not, they were only children, and from what they were hearing they weren't stealing for ill intent, but just trying to survive...what would they do?

"I'm sorry Jun, I don't know what to do...Maybe we can ask Hisashi to help when he comes around agai-"

"He doesn't care about us. Niichan please...just let me leave with her, I don't care what happens as long as she is safe."

"Jun...what am I going to do to look out for the others with you gone too?"

"It appears that this Hachiro-kun is in charge of them."

"Ah. Lee-san...I want to help them."

"Hai, I understand what you are trying to ask, I would punish myself if we did not aid these poor kids somehow. "

"You should speak to the boy when you can, find out who this 'Hisashi' guy is...sounds like there is more reason to why these kids are living like this."

Lee nodded to Pakkun, and jumped down from the tree, "Let's go then, Sakura-san."

Not even bothering with using stealth, they approached the fire, but due to the slope of the hill, they were not completely visible. Now being able to see the entire scene, there were two boys that looked to be pre-teen of age. Both were wearing clothes that looked like they didn't fit them perfectly, giving the assumption they weren't their own clothing's. The boys both were covered in bruising and dirt, showing just how poor of a life style they were living.

They were near equal in height, being just up to Lee's midsection. One of the boys they guessed was Hachiro, had a sheathed dagger that looked very rusted clipped to his side. Hachiro had hair so dirty, one would have mistook him for a brunet than a blond at first sight. Hachiro's golden coloured eyes were fixed at Jun.

Jun was in a similar state to Hachiro, only he had jet black rough hair, and had his hand poorly bandaged, that was stained with dried blood. Neither of the boys spotted the shinobi now clearly visible on the other side of the fire, since they were too distracted in their conversation.

"There are heaps of others here that can help you out Niichan, everyone here owes you anyway."

"Maybe we can be of assistance."

Sakura's calm announcement still made both boys jump and snap their heads to over the fire to see their new guests.

Sakura took a step forward raising her hands to the fear already forming in the children's eyes, but as if her gesture had made something snap, Hachiro pulled out his dagger, "Jun! go get everybody out of here through the escape route! I will hold them here!"

"B-B-But-"

"GO NOW!" Reluctantly listening, Jun turned and started to run. The boy connected with a green object though, which soon revealed to be Lee, causing Jun to fall on his back after losing balance. Hachiro turned wide eyed, but before he could raise his rusted dagger, a firm but non threatening hand took hold of his wrist.

Looking back again in fear, another hand rested on his shoulder, as Sakura now was knelt at his level in front of him, "Easy, it's ok. We are not here to harm you, or anybody."

Her warming and welcoming smile was enough to make him drop his dagger, letting a 'clank' be heard as it crashed on the rocky surface.

"W-W-Who are you?"

"I am Haruno Sakura, and this is Rock Lee. We were both sent here to investigate robberies in a country town not far from here, but relax, we aren't here to take you away."

Sensing his tension, she released his now limp hand, "We would like to help you, but first let me see this young girl that is sick."

Jun finally was pulled out of his shock by Sakura's words, and pushed himself off the ground and ran up to her, "Y-you're a doctor?!"

"More or less, hai."

The moment Sakura had finished, Jin furiously pulled on her hand, while breaking down into tears of relief, "P-please, come and help my little sister!"

"Of course, please take me to her."

"W-Wa-...-it..." Hachiro's died off request went unheard, as Sakura got to her feet.

"I will come along too." Pakkun stated, following Sakura's tail, neither boy seeming to notice the dog speaking due to the situation. Passing Lee, Sakura gave him a nod, as he and Hachiro were now the only people standing outside.

Giving in to the rush in his head, Hachiro fell to his knees while placing both his hands on his adrenaline rushing head, "What's going on?"

Feeling a supportive hand on his shoulder, he looked up to be greeted by a nice guy pose, "I know this all seems quite sudden, but we are in the same state of confusion too. If we are not intruding, would you please explain to us your situation."

* * *

Sakura wasn't given the opportunity to survey her surroundings as she was towed deeper into the darkness of the cave by the still desperately pulling child, so she just kept up with him. She finally saw the dim hue of a torch light, and when she came around the corner, she froze in shock at what she saw. Kids between the ages of seven to possibly twelve were everywhere, each in a similarly poor state like Jun and Hachiro were. The area was surprisingly quite large, with the ceiling hidden by darkness, as several set up torches were all that lit up the area. She could make it in the cavern numerous items that were reported stolen, including the farm crops Teijo had shown them earlier. The good couple of dozen children all looked wide eyed in partial fear of her presence, which she returned with her shocked gaze. She broke the stare off when Jun pulled on her hand.

"Please!" He begged, earning her to run with him to the other side.

Coming to the end of the room, she saw a lone child squeezing out water that she at first mistook as mud from a rag, and placed it on a forehead of a young girl that could not have been more than seven years old. Coming now to in front of the child, she took in the horrid details more. The girl had long black hair that was hung lose that reached down to her shoulders, and her eyes were jammed shut tight as if in deep pain.

She was covered by several blankets, with her head resting on a pillow. The girls blue lips were partially opened, revealing her furiously chattering teeth with each very laboured and mucus muffled breaths. Removing the rag to feel her sweating forehead, she almost jumped back by the high fever.

Sniffles to her side made her break eye contact from the barely conscious girl, "P-Please tell me you can help..."

Putting on a smile, she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Calm down, how long has she been like this for?"

"S-Several days now...she was fine one minute, then next second..."

"Ok, let me just look at her for a bit longer. Just relax, ok."

Brushing over his bandaged hand, she brought it to her eyes, "While I am doing that, please remove those bandages so I can check that injury too." Quickly glancing around again, she saw many of the other kids had injuries that were also poorly treated...she had a lot of work to do at this rate.

Focusing back on her other patient, she again touched her warm forehead, "Her name was Ume-chan right?" Jun nodded in response, while rubbing his sore eyes. Seeing Ume weakly squint open her blue eyes, Sakura greeted her with a soft smile, "Hey Ume-chan. I am Sakura, I am just going to take a look at you so I can help you ok?" The silent girl never replied, but weakly nodded as she closed her eyes again, after letting out a heavy puss filled cough.

"She doesn't look the greatest." Issuing a glare at Pakkun to 'shut up', she got to work.

Gently leaning forward, Sakura rested her head on the side of her chest, feeling bone underneath the sheets...Ume was like the others, literally skin and bone from starvation. Using chakra to amplify her hearing, she listened to Ume's laboured breaths, hearing just how clogged up her airways were, and the fluid moving around in her lungs. Ume emitted a violent cough, and Sakura could hear just how sore the muscles were from doing such action relentlessly.

Sitting up again, she felt her pulse, only to discover it was beating so fast, it may as well have been classified as a constant vibration. Taking out her trembling hand from under the sheet, she then inspected her fingernails, to see little colour in them, since they were black. Returning her hand under the sheet, she looked down in sympathy for the girl.

"Not that I am of the medical area of expertise, this looks a lot like..."

"Ah Pakkun, it is..."

Sakura didn't even need to do a blood test to know what she was looking at, it all made sense with the terrible living conditions alone. The lack of food and proper nourishment also would explain why it is so severe, because her immune system is so weak from not eating a healthy balance or load. She had seen some cases of this type of illness before in Konoha, but never were they of this level. She was looking at the worst case of full blown Pneumonia she had ever seen as of her training in being a medic nin yet.

_'She is badly dehydrated, and if that water they have here is what they are really drinking, it will only do more harm than good. First though, I need to clear the fluid out of her lungs, so at least it will give her some desperately needed relief.'_

Placing both her hands over Ume's chest, she began her task with medical jutsu, earning many surprised gasped behind her. It appeared her presence had attracted a young audience, but she didn't look away from her duty.

"A-Are you a ninja?"

Sakura lightly chuckled at the question she heard come from a child behind her, and paused to tap her headband of a forehead protector, "That is right, I am a Konoha ninja."

Ignoring the surprised gasps, Sakura soon finished clearing the air ways, her efforts being shown by Ume's breath's relaxing partially.

Bringing Ume to sitting up, Sakura reached into her weapon pouch for her canteen bottle and pressed it to Ume's lips, "Please drink as much as you can Ume-chan." After several mouth full's, Sakura pulled the bottle away so she could then reach into her pouch again for a small red pill.

"This is a strong pain reliever, it should help you relax and get some good well needed sleep." She explained, placing it in Ume's trembling mouth, then bringing up the bottle again to continue serving her.

Once the bottle was empty, she tucked Ume back in, and rested her hand on Ume's forehead, "You will be fine, just rest for now." She said softly, as the girl fell asleep.

Jun was shocked at seeing his little sister resting so peacefully, as if he was not expecting to see it ever again.

"T-Thank you..."

Sakura turned in time to have the boy hug her tightly, "Thank you-Thank you!"

Chuckling lightly at his endless praises, Sakura patted the boy on the head and returned the gesture, "You are welcome, but she still is not well."

Feeling him tense, she softly added, "She is suffering from an illness that needs special medicine and constant care, I have simply relieved her of the effects for a little while so she can rest. She needs to go to a hospital, which I will take her to soon."

Pulling him away, she brought up his hand and hissed at the sight of some pieces of glass still remaining in his cut open and turning purple hand, "While she is sleeping, it looks like I am going to have my hands full for a while."

* * *

Crouched by the fire, Lee ushered the still stunned Hachiro to sit by him. "Just start from the beginning, I will not judge you in any way."

Finally sitting, Hachiro let out a long sigh, "We really are in trouble now, aren't we?"

"I will admit you have stolen items, but Sakura-san and myself believe it was not for ill purposes. At least, not after we very rudely listened in on you and your companions conversation. However your exchange of words were very moving-"

Hachiro shot a confused look when Lee emitted a sniffle, "-I Rock Lee, was deeply touched by your emotion filled conversation. To hear that you have taken such extreme measures to protect and care for so many. You are a true example of a natural born leader!"

Hachiro was completely caught off guard by the sudden strange behaviour, "Ermm...Thank you?"

Somehow, Hachiro was beginning to feel the roles were reversed, as he watched the older boy rub away his emotionless tears, _'He is...weird.'_ Oddly enough, the spandex wearer seemed to somehow brighten the mood, which made Hachiro surprisingly comfortable.

"...We are orphans. At the start it was just me, Jun, and his sister Ume, we were simply staying together to try and live. We stuck together as we went around from place to place, most of the time running since many of the grownups recognised us as thieves. On the way, we sort of met other kids that were the same as us...so we joined up."

"Did you take it upon yourself to lead the youths?"

Lee perked a puzzled eyebrow to see the boy suddenly tense in his curled up form, "...No. There was an older kid that lead us...but..."

Hachiro's voice trailed off, while Lee looked at him for a good minute before prodding, "Did something happen?"

The spandex wearer watched the boy start to tremble, "...H-He said if we said anything, he w-would know...I-I can't-"

"Who?"

_'That Jun-kun mentioned something about a Hisashi...'_

"-Does this have to do with this, Hisashi?"

Hachiro almost jumped at the mention of the person, which lead Lee to believe he had hit the mark, "If you are concerned that whoever this person is will bring harm to you or your friends, then do not fear...Sakura-san and myself are more than fit to handle any threa-"

"N-No! You don't understand! H-He told us he will know if we try to break his rules! H-He used Yuichi-niichan as an example for when he tried to stand up to Hisashi for us!" Widening his eyes in realisation he said something he should not have, he snapped both his hands to his mouth, and then slid them up to cover his pained eyes.

"Please...just leave us alone...before he comes for both of you too." The spandex wearer was completely confused by the child's fear, as well as why Hachiro was now crying as if he had lost all hope...who on earth was this Hisashi, and what did he do to make a child so afraid to speak about him to an outsider?

_'What has this person done to put so much fear in a child?'_

* * *

Tsunade once told her that medic nin's must always be prepared to treat more than just your own team members when on a mission, so packing extra supplies was a must...but somehow, Sakura imagined not even her master would have expected to be treating so many patients at once. After removing the small pieces glass from Jun's hand, and cleaning the infected wound before reapplying the bandaging, Sakura now was moving from child to child, each with their own injuries or illnesses.

She came up to a young boy, probably no older than ten, noticing that he was not standing upright, and not due to laziness.

Sakura was used to the afraid gaze on her approach, but she never removed her warming smile, "May I please see your back injury?"

The child gasped in surprise that she noticed, and reluctantly nodded. Sakura did not miss the boy wince as he tried to sit down as she came around behind him. Raising his partly torn red shirt, she went agape. Long black bruising marks were travelling across the boys back, and not the sort that would happen from a 'bad fall' that the boy mumbled.

_'This child...has been beaten!'_

"Who did this to you?" Sakura asked in a whisper, but the boy gasped in fear at her question.

"I-I fell down some stairs!" Sakura gave a soft sigh to the clear lie from the child, but began healing his injuries.

Once she was done, she came around in front of the child and placed a comforting hand on his shoulders, "Please tell me the truth...who did this to you?"

"N-Nobod-"

"Your injuries were inflicted by a foot...somebody stomped on your back over and over again, with little care of wether you would be able to walk again...now tell me, please." The panicking child looked around at the others as if begging for help.

"H-He is telling the truth, he just fell down some stairs!" Another child replied in a rush, and Sakura looked around in confusion, seeing just how afraid the children were by her persistence. Something was very wrong.

Deciding to play along, she nodded her head in acceptance, "Alright...who is next then?"

Continuing her task, she came across quite a few other children that were suffering from inflicted injuries as well, and some were not just beatings. When she came across a scaring on a young girls hand that would have come from a edged weapon , she could no longer feign ignorance. Once done with the girl, she walked back over to Pakkun, who was sitting by the still sleeping Ume. Jun was silently sitting next to his sister.

Looking around again, she saw the fearful eyes directed at her by some of the children, while others were carrying on with their own things.

_'What on earth is going on here?'_

"Please don't ask."

Sakura turned to Jun, who was nervously twiddling his thumbs, "I want to know, somebody has obviously done this to you...tell me, please."

"H-He said he would kill us all if we told somebody again." Sakura went wide eyed at Jun's trembled words, but Jun shook his head.

"Please...just don't ask." Sakura could not help but literally feel the warning was directed to her own safety as well. Jun looked hopelessly to his resting sister, then stood up and walked away. Deeply sighing in annoyance, Sakura sat and inspected Ume's condition, while Pakkun walked up to her.

"I have a feeling Lee is having the same luck as we are...You should try and speak to one of these kids, alone."

"Let's just see how Lee-san goes..."

Listening to Ume's chest again, Sakura lifted her head, "Her lungs are filling up with liquid again, she needs to be taken to a hospital. If not, there is little I can do for her here."

Rubbing the sweat off her own forehead from her work, she turned to the dog, "Please stay here with her Pakkun, I am going to speak to Lee-san."

"Sure thing Sakura."

* * *

The silent Hachiro had went back inside with cooked meat for the others, leaving Sakura and Lee to talk freely about what was happening by the put out fire.

"What in the hell is going on Lee-san?!"

"I wish I knew Sakura-san, but Hachiro-kun did not relent to telling me anything about their situation."

Maybe it was from the sight of what she saw inside, but Sakura did not seem to notice just how loud, or angry she sounded, "I will tell you what Lee-san, it's hell! These poor kids not only are struggling to survive from lack of food or water, but also have some bastard beating them up...and they won't tell me who!"

"Could it be people that have caught them trying to steal, and the victims decided to deal their own punishment?"

"No way Lee-san...unless there really are lot more terrible people out there than I once thought."

The spandex wearer stared at the dead camp fire, watching the smoke raise from the black wood, "It may have something to do with this Hisashi...Hachiro-kun became very frightened when I mentioned his name."

Calming by running her hand through her hair, Sakura let out an agitated sigh, "Whatever be the case Lee-san, it looks like they won't tell us anything...I am going to find out from one of the kids who did this to them, I don't care how. I will make the scum that did this pay."

"Perhaps we can prove to them we can handle ourselves?"

Calming down, Sakura shot lee a questioning gaze, which prompted him to explain, "On one of my mission's, our client did not believe we were fit to protect his person on an escort mission. So Gai-sensei gave our client a personal demonstration of our talents, and we convinced him otherwise."

Rubbing his chin, Lee nodded to his thoughts, "We should demonstrate to Hachiro-kun our abilities, perhaps we may prove him otherwise."

"...It's worth a try I guess Lee-san."

Hearing scampering coming from within the cave, both shinobi turned to see Pakkun running out, "Sakura, Ume is starting to cough violently again."

"But first things first Lee-san, I am taking that child to the clinic in Hachidori mura."

* * *

Despite Jun wanting to accompany them, Sakura and Lee returned to the town alone with Ume. Once she was in the safe care of the doctor, they began to make their way back. "Have you thought of any other ideas to get the kids to tell us anything Lee-san?"

"Well-"

"I already know most of what's happening."

Both teens shot their gaze down in disbelief at the little dog, "Y-You do?!"

Pakkun nodded, "B-B-But how?!"

Pakkun held a pride filled smirk across his otherwise dull face, "Why isn't it obvious, I am a cute and loveable dog."

Sakura's eye twitched, "Ehh?"

"Kids love dogs like me, so of course they couldn't resist cuddling me and patting me."

"But you're not a nor-...mal....dog..."

Pakkun showed one of his tiny teeth, which emitted a bright yet, cheeky spark, "But the kids don't know that."

Sakura felt her sweat drop heavy, "They...talked while you were around..."

"Precisely."

"Amazing! such a plan of pure genius and deception Pakkun-kun, you possess unbelievable amounts of talent."

Sakura slowly tilted her head to the beaming Lee, bearing a look that said, 'You aren't serious I hope', while the dog took the praise with open paws, "Finally, somebody that acknowledges me...and my very soft paws."

_'I am doing this for Lee-san's sake, I am doing this for Lee-san's sake...they are both idiots.'_

Shaking her head clear, Sakura waved her hand, "Well, tell us already!"

"From what I was able to understand, the kids once tried to get help from someone about this 'Hisashi' guy. This boy who tried to do it was called Yuichi.-"

_'Hachiro-kun mentioned that person before...'_

"- They didn't talk about him much, but to my understanding, this Hisashi guy killed Yuichi as an example. Hisashi warned them that if they tried to get help again he would know, and 'punish' them, for it."

"But who is this Hisashi?"

"They were not exactly specific in their talking, but from what I heard, this Hisashi visits them often. Something about 'collecting'."

"Collecting?"

"Hai, however one of the children stressed out that they didn't have anything of value for 'this time round', and after that, I heard Ume's coughing and left."

Silence was held, as both shinobi processed what Pakkun told them. Lee was the first to talk, "Hisashi is using these children."

"What?"

"This Hisashi must be a thug or something. He is using these children to do his crime work."

Sakura began to make the link, and hung her mouth open in disbelief, "Using children to steal?!"

Gritting her teeth, she clenched her fist, "You can't get caught if somebody else does the work for you...and is too scared to tell the truth."

"So the kids are essentially are both scapegoats, and doing his deeds for him."

"And if they refuse to do what he says, he beats them, or worse...That is-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, as she was too busy biting her lower lip in deep anger.

After a moment of the tense silence, Pakkun broke the ice, "This Hisashi must be stopped."

The at attention Lee nodded, "Yosh!"

Sakura finally calmed down her temper, "Do we know when exactly he is coming?"

"Guessing from how tense it was in there at the end...I would say soon."

"Good, I am very keen to meet this guy."


	7. Lawful Leeful Part 2

AN: **Update: **Fixed up a very embarrassing error I missed for so long

* * *

Chapter 6 Lawful...Leeful Part 2

* * *

It seemed they were yet again sitting and waiting in the trees for something to happen. Only this time, progress was the very opposite from what was happening. Seeing the dawning sun would now mark the second day they had spent waiting for this Hisashi to show up.

"So you haven't tried the blue berry flavour shampoo yet? You have no idea what you are missing. It makes the fur amazingly soft."

"Kami-sama, what did I ever do to deserve this?" Two of the three at least were occupied with other matters. Lee abruptly standing made the other two halt their argument, "It's Jun-kun."

Turning to the cave entrance, the other two spotted the young boy emerging from the shelter. He had a large brown sack strapped to his back which looked extremely heavy for a boy his size. He was even having trouble standing still with the load. The boys shifty eyes then surveyed his surroundings, as if looking out for something, before he then broke off into a run. He was heading West.

"Where do you suppose he is going?"

"Perhaps Jun-san is going to meet Hisashi?" Sakura suggested.

"Odd that he would go out himself?" Despite Pakkun's question, they broke off after him, sticking to the cover of the trees.

With the shinobi now gone, another figure revealed himself from the cave entrance. It was Hachiro, _'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

"Anything Pakkun?"

"Nothing, the boy is still resting." Just how far was this meeting place? They had been following Jun for a couple of hours now, yet there had been no signs of Hisashi. Looking up at the sun to judge the time to being past mid day, Lee then looked down at Jun again. He was arising from his spot under a tree, and heaved the bag off the ground, and was off again.

"Sakura-san, Pakkun-kun, I strongly believe something is amiss."

Stopping on the next branch, Sakura perked an eyebrow in question, "What do you mean?"

"Pakkun-kun told us that they were distressed about not having enough for 'this time around' with Hisashi, yet Jun-kun is carrying such a heavy load."

"They might have found something, or even stole something between then and now?"

"Perhaps. However, we were observing them the entire time Sakura-san. We would have seen that." Leaving their conversation there, they continued to follow after the growing fatigued Jun. When Jun put his hand on a tree for support so he could catch his brief, Sakura this time spoke her thoughts.

"You have a point then Lee-san, and again as Pakkun said, why is it just Jun travelling alone? Somebody else at least to share that load would help a fair bit. Then there is the stuff he is carrying too that is a mystery."

She suddenly was hit with an idea that made her awestruck, "U-Unless we are-..." It seemed Jun had reached his limit again, and had slid down the tree to rest, panting for air desperately like a dog.

"We should investigate now Sakura-san."

"Hai."

Within moments, the pair and nin dog jumped down on the forest grounds, and approached the tired boy. Jun must have been expecting them, because he didn't jump in surprise when he caught eye of them. He did have that ever so familiar childish expression of 'I'm in trouble' look on his perspiring face though.

Sakura didn't even ask for permission to have a look in the sack, her suspicions were too firm to be in doubt anymore. Opening the sack, she reached in to go wide eye, then narrow them in frustration. She then pulled out a fist sized rock, "You have got to be kidding me."

Tossing the object away, she turned her sights on the now paling child, "We only are trying to help you, why did you trick us!?" She was taken aback though when Jun tensed up, and shielded his head with his arms as if he was expecting her to beat him for it.

_'W-What on earth? He actually automatically thinks I am going to hit him..._'

Taking her voice down several levels in both volume and frustration, she sighed, "Will you please just tell us what is going on."

Jun shot his eyes open in surprise, to then look elsewhere in hesitance. Both shinobi watched the boy struggle to contemplate a response, until finally, "W-Well Hisashi will be with Hachiro-niichan by now, I guess it's safe."

Jun's mumble caused Sakura's mouth to hang, while Lee suddenly tensed, "Is that so?" Jun nodded.

"Will you please start from the beginning?" Lee prompted.

"...Hisashi has been making us do this for him around two years now. He visits us every month to see what we have taken for him. He only really is interested in stuff that is worth something."

"And what happens if you don't do what he says?" Jun went quiet, making Sakura clench her shaking fist, "That b-..."

_'Bastard!'_

"Can you not stand up to him? There are so many of you?"

"We tried to once, back when Yuichi was the one in charge. We tried to get help from someone, but..."

Jumping right to the point, Lee took charge, "What will this Hisashi-san do to Hachiro-kun for not possessing anything worth of value?"

Jun's disturbing silence as a response yet again, made Sakura snap, "Lee-san, we have to get back there, right now!"

The spandex wearer nodded, and reached down to his legs, "Sakura-san, you said as leader, it was my responsibility to decide the appropriate course of action."

"...Hai?"

Hearing the sound of his weight clips releasing made her go wide eyed, "Then I will reach Hachiro-kun and the others destination in under four minutes flat."

Placing the heavy looking weights on the ground, he looked up at Sakura, "Do you approve of this?"

Biting her lower lip, she harshly nodded, "Just be careful." Before either of them knew it, Lee disappeared with only a dust cloud remaining.

Sakura twitched at the sight, while Jun had his mouth dish wide open, "W-What speed!"

Deciding it would be better to simply acknowledge the speed difference between them was incalculable, the kunoichi returned her attention to the child, "On the way back, you can tell me all about this guy." Even though it was worded as an option, her voice clearly said the opposite.

Quickly allowing Jun to get on her back, she made for the trees, "Pakkun, can you work out how far Lee-san is already?"

The small dog groaned, "Oh jeez...he truly is the student of Gai. He will be there very soon."

"I-It talked?!"

* * *

The cavern always held a different atmosphere at the arrival of Hisashi. Despite the place being lit up all around by blazing hot torches, somehow, it would get darker, and the temperature would drop to resemble that of being outdoors in a storm. It suited Hisashi's generally dark appearance, with his loosely enclosed black Kimono, revealing his thick fishnet shirt. Clipped to his belt was a sheathed Katana, with a brass grip with fine engravings.

The items that kids had considered worth something to the middle aged, were presented on a dirty red blanket. Flicking away a loose strand of his long brown hair, Hisashi's onyx pupils scrutinized the selection with already a scrunched up nose. Hachiro was standing next to the older man, desperately trying to remain in composure, regardless of the fact his legs felt like jelly. In a fashion similar to a greedy magpie, Hisashi was 'pecking' with his fingers through the selection of items, occasionally tossing something he considered 'trash' over his head without care of it hitting something behind him. The issue that was making Hachiro begin to sweat bullets down from his forehead was just how much stuff was being rejected.

...too much.

Each and every 'clang' of an item either connecting with an unfortunate bystander, or the solid floor made him and several other kids eyes twitch in fear.

"Pots, copper grips, some loose change....this is junk!" The old man spat out, with his scratchy deep voice full of annoyance. Hachiro did not even attempt to evade the backhand that just flew across his face, remembering what happened last time when somebody did on reflex.

It still made the entire left part of his face emit pulses of red hot pain, "T-This was all we could get this time-" The next backhand held enough force to send poor child off his feet, with now his right side stinging worse than his left.

Hachiro's harsh landing on the floor made several sharp gasps in panic, but none dared intervene. The older man snorted, while scooping up the loose change and stuffing them into his Kimono, "I do not want to hear your excuses you brat. You have one simple task to do with your little 'herd' you have here, and time and time again, you continue to disappoint me."

_'Then steal the crap yourself you old geezer!'_ Hachiro wanted to say, but knew better than to die today.

"W-We are sorry-"

"'Sorry', that's all I hear from you every time...It won't do this time."

Pressing his thumb on the hilt of his katana to lift it slightly from the sheath resulted in a sudden scream from another child, "Shut up, all of you!"

Hachiro's body was frozen in terror, as the easily three foot long, fine and clean steel blade was revealed, with a reddish glow from the fire reflecting off its surface.

"It appears I need to give you brats some incentive to do what you are told." The child could do nothing but close his eyes, and prepare for the worst as the sword was reeled up. The screaming echoing around him from his friends pretty much marked his fate, _'This is it..._'

The sudden 'clang' made his entire body twitch, however, no rush of pain or cold touch of steel came.

"W-Who the hell are you?!"

Snapping his eyes open, Hachiro was greeted by the back of a green spandex wearer. Lee was blocking the sword with the metal chain of his nun-chuck's, "That symbol...Konoha ninja?!"

"Have you no shame?" Lee blurted firmly, having little issue stopping the sword from coming close to his head.

Since it appeared the older man wasn't going to speak, Lee continued, "To use innocent children to do your unjust deeds, do you not have a part within you that contains guilt for such an act?"

Recomposing at last, the older man smirked, _'He may be a ninja, but this guy is only a few years older than these brats...he won't be an issue.' _

"Not one bit, just my way of making a living."

Lee closing his eyes as if his judgement on the person was decided, he responded, "I see..." Lee then abruptly opened them to reveal his focused stare.

"Then I shall enlighten you at how wrong your way of living is!"

"Bring it on, kid!" Hisashi quickly took a step back, to then come in with his katana from the side. Lee, as he had learnt, stuck to the defensive stance with his nun-chucks, connecting his clearly faster weapon against the blade before it could touch him.

This exchange carried on for several blows, while Lee concluded his opponents ability, _'He is not very quick at all. Judging how he now is taking a step back with each of my parries, it appears he does not have great amounts of endurance as well.'_

True to Lee's musing, Hisashi did not resume his attempts to cut him with his sword, and already was showing signs of growing tired, _'What the hell is this guy?!_'

"I recommend you accept defeat. Not to be disrespectful, but you clearly lack the stamina to continue."

"I'll give you something to be disrespectful about!" Despite his laboured breaths, Hisashi jumped back into their exchange of steel and wood again.

_'He ignored my recommendation? He is cunning, however...'_

Lee inwardly nodded to himself, _'Yosh. It is time to switch to the offensive stance.'_

Growing frustrated, Hisashi attempted to cut Lee down from above several times in succession, only to have the miniature Gai effortlessly parry again and again. Hisashi wasn't expecting the sudden kick to the abdomen, making him slide back a few feet. Trying to recover, he growled, "You little-" His mouth was clenched shut by the sudden upper cut.

Stumbling back yet again, Hisashi rubbed his jaw, _'This guy is freaking fast!'_

"Heh, do not underestimate me!" Hisashi growled, trying to feign he wasn't hurt from that hit.

Hisashi then swung his katana at the miniature Gai, who was patiently waiting in his stance. Quickly ducking under the blade, Lee wiped the nun-chucks hard into the older man's hip, feeling a hollow groan through the wood connecting on the other end. Hisashi's grunt confirmed his hit must have fractured the bone, or came close to it.

Wincing, Hisashi cursed, _'Damn it!'_ Sticking his hand into his kimono, Hisashi revealed a small knife, "How about this then?!"

Twirling around the knife in his hand, Hisashi aimed the couple inch long blade at his target. The twist being it wasn't at Lee, but at Hachiro, who was staring agape in shock. Finally realising it was aimed for him, it was too late, since the knife had already left the man's hand. In an instant, a green blur got between the projectile and Hachiro, and wacked the offending weapon, making it ricochet off the spinning nun-chuck, and imbed the cavern floor.

"Trying to attack a spectator of our battle. You not only have such detestable methods of earning a living, but you also are so unsportsmanlike in your fights."

"Shut the hell up, you crazy kid!"

"If my desire was to not detain you, I would go all out for such a poor display of attitude in an opponent." Lee's very strange dialect was beginning to play psychological warfare on not only Hisashi, but the pre-teen spectators as well.

Shaking his head, Hisashi prepared his sword again, "What the hell are you doing here anyway? don't you have some mission you should be doing?!"

"This is our mission. Only due to the circumstances, it has changed significantly. Do not attempt to bribe your way through me either, I will not tolerate another shameless antic."

"'Our?'"

"Yes, our!" Came a feminine growl from behind him, making him blindly spin around with his sword to take a swing. He met the sudden stop of a kunai blocking him from connecting to a pink haired kunoichi, with cold jade irises glaring into his.

Hisashi grunted in annoyance, _'Bloody hell, how many of these freaking ninja are there?!'_ His thoughts were cut off when Sakura gripped tightly onto the blade part of his katana, and in an instant, snapped his weapon as if it was a twig.

The reaction on the old man's face said it all, _'W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!'_ Now with only half a sword in his hand, he desperately tried to stab the kunoichi in front of him.

The sword never was able to even touch her vest, as she introduced his face to a firm, gloved backhand. Which just for him, was bundled full of chakra. The result was him doing a triple back flip in the air on the spot, before abruptly landing on his back with a load crash. Hisashi could only let out a pain filled groan before falling into unconsciousness.

"Oh-h...I so wish he didn't go down with just that." Sakura hissed in disappointment.

* * *

"Well I will be, you weren't kidding when you said our little thieves were just kids." Teijo exclaimed, watching the doctor giving one a check up.

"It is to our shock as well, Teijo-san." Lee stated.

Teijo then looked to the corner to find the comatose old man on the floor, "And that is the jerk responsible for why they live like this?"

"Not entirely. Hisashi was simply taking advantage of their situation for his own ill benefits. Hachiro-kun and his friends have been in that condition for quite some time."

"They have?" Teijo near shouted in surprise, only to hang is mouth open in disbelief when Lee nodded.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the clinic, Ume had awoken, looking much better in health to Sakura's and Jun's relief.

"So how do you feel, Ume-chan?" Sakura asked softly, only to have the shy little girl look down at her sheets.

"Sorry, my little sister doesn't usually talk that much to people."

Chuckling, Sakura shrugged, "That doesn't bother me. I am happy to see she is much better, but still will need to rest a couple more days to be safe."

Hearing shuffling from Jun, she looked down at the boy to see him presenting a scrunched up bill, "It's not much, but here."

First she went wide eyed in surprise, but instantly shook her head, "I do not treat sick people because I want to rob them of their wallets. I would never forgive myself if I took that."

Relenting, Jun gave a smile, "Thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome."

Back with Teijo and Lee, Teijo had found Hachiro. "So you are the little boss of this bunch, eh?"

Hachiro already was wide eyed, and slowly nodded his head nervously, "H-Hai." Teijo lifted his arm, making the child on impulse jam his eyes shut in tension.

The kid gasped when his rough hair was ruffled, "Let's talk about what you, and your friends can do to help around here."

"U-Umm-" "Let's look at it this way, we need our crops to grow, and you guys need a place to live. We don't have anything fancy out here, but I am sure compared to a cave, it will have a five star rating."

"U-U-Umm-I-"

"Hehehe, you're welcome kid." Seeing that everything was working out well, the shinobi took leave with their extra baggage.

The long walk with Hisashi to the prison was not the most enjoyable experience, especially to Sakura when he woke up, to discover he was bound with rope. She had a massive surge of temptation to send him into unconsciousness again, but restrained herself. The prison Tsunade had mentioned to them in actual fact was a branch off from the Konoha Correctional Facility, however, neither of them had seen it before. With Pakkun leading them to their course, they eventually arrived. Seeing that block of land in the middle of a lava pit earned a strange rush of satisfaction to the kunoichi, as they kindly bid Hisashi farewell.

Now returning course to Konoha, Lee asked away questions he had been wondering, "I do not understand Sakura-san. The way Hachiro-kun and Jun-kun were talking about Hisashi, I expected him to be very powerful."

Sakura, who was jotting down notes in her scrap book, paused, "I admit I was surprised too Lee-san, but we have to remember that they were only children. Hisashi most likely told them all kinds of terrible lies to ensure they did what he told them."

"It is a terrible thing to exploit the simple mind of a child, but it is the truth unfortunately." Pakkun explained.

"Even so...he was just an ordinary thug!" Sakura tried to protest her deep annoyance, while the dog now took over.

"Kakashi has seen far worse things happen to innocent people, all by the hands of another who were not even taught the ways of the shinobi. This is only just one such scenario that sadly happens too often in this world today, thanks to the still recovering nations from the third shinobi war."

Reluctantly accepting Pakkun's explanation, Lee changed the topic, "How did I perform Sakura-san?"

Smiling, Sakura got back to her note writing, "Well I think you did great Lee-san. You were anxious at first to take charge, but you soon did well. "

"I see. Not that I desired it to happen, it was a pity I didn't have the opportunity to demonstrate being an actual leader."

Sakura's chuckle made him turn in question, "You actually are very wrong, Lee-san."

"What do you mean?"

"This mission covers more than you can imagine, it being simple mission or not is irrelevant. From the start Lee-san, you assessed our abilities to handle the mission. On confirmation that neither of us possessed the ability to track, you suggested we seek out an additional member. It is a good quality of a competent leader to understand the limitation of their team."

Stopping her writing, she now turned to face him, "Then there was our discovery of Hachiro-san and the others. As a leader, you are expected to be able to adapt to a sudden change in the mission, and make the decision as to what we do next. You have demonstrated this exact quality. We could have just stuck to the original mission, which was to apprehend them, but we did not. Instead we helped them. "

Pausing to see he was with her, she continued, " 'A novice shinobi will only follow the mission outline to the point, regardless of the situation. A great shinobi will comprehend when the mission is still valid, and if so, then take the appropriate course of actions they believe to be correct in regards to the circumstances.' "

His mouth formed a stretched out 'oh' in understanding, "You show vast amounts of knowledge about these kinds of things Sakura-san."

Dismissing the praise with a wave of her hand, she protested, "Not really Lee-san. These are truthfully things I never even knew about before reading that book. As I said before, when I think about all the qualities they expect from us during the chuunin exams...I really do feel like I am still a genin."

Fidgeting with her pencil, she flipped over to a clean page, "Now all I need is Pakkun's evaluation to add to my own."

Said nin-dog blinked, "What are you talking about exactly?" Explaining Lee's situation again, Pakkun still held a blank expression.

"So that is why you are preaching the obvious." Hearing the groan of the pencil from the sudden firm grip on it by Sakura, Pakkun decided it would be best to just answer the question.

"What is it you wish for me to say?"

"Just tell me your thoughts about Lee-san. How do you feel he performed? Did he do anything you did not approve of? Do you agree with me or disagree, Those kinds of things. Think about that before I ask you again when we return to Konoha."

"As you wish."

* * *

Approaching those memorable entrance gates yet again, Sakura sighed in relief, "About time..." Her sudden pause mid-step caused the other two to react and stop a couple of steps later.

"Is something the matter Sakura-san?" Narrowing her gaze on the entrance, Sakura recalled what happened the last time they returned from their mission.

_'He couldn't possibly be waiting for us yet again...right?'_

"Pakkun, can you check something for me?"

The dog sitting moaned, "We have been walking for so long, what could it possibly be?"

"Can you tell me if you sense Gai-sensei?"

"H-Huh?!"

"Just humour me."

Baring a face that showed his complete bafflement, Pakkun did a motion that could be classified as a dogs way of shrugging, "Whatever."

Audibly sniffing the air, and walking around in a circle on the ground, Pakkun then returned his gaze to the waiting kunoichi, "Not even a trace of him."

_'Oh well, at least Lee-san isn't going to get attacked again.'_ Taking lead, she ignored the still puzzled gazes from the other two behind her.

Upon crossing the threshold, Sakura turned to Lee, "Ok Lee-san, there is sti-"

"YOUR GAURD WAS DOWN!" A voice shouted out behind them, as Lee's face suddenly met the dirt from a raging foot.

Sakura could only stare in surprise and disbelief, _'Not again!'_

Pakkun's flat face held no such emotion, but inwardly, _'How did he get past my nose?! I can easily pick up a scent from ten kilometres away?'_

"Lee, this is inexcusable! Your spirits are too at ease, you must always be prepared for an unforeseen engagement!"

"H-Hawi Gawi-Senswei!" Lee muffled through the dirt.

Pulling himself up to rub his nose, Lee sulked, "I will put in more hearty efforts, Gai-sensei!"

"We will solve this matter now. Lee! You are to run around the town several times, while I will attempt to attack you when you least expect it-"

"Gai-sensei!" Sakura semi shouted, getting between the two before this disturbing antic could continue.

"Lee-san still has something to do before this mission is completed."

Gai's determined posture faded to question, "Is that so?"

"Hai. Lee-san as the team leader, has to write out the mission report to hand to Tsunade-sama."

She would have thought that would have ended it, but she found herself again surprised, "Oh! Such an essential task that requires great responsibility and aptitude has been assigned to my student?!"

"Hai..." Trying to ignore the in awe sensei, Sakura focused on the miniature version, "Another responsibility of being a team leader is that when a mission reaches a conclusion, it is your duty to produce a written report for Tsunade-sama. This is done with all missions, which are then stored for being kept on record in the case of similar events."

"I understand..."

"Don't worry Lee-san, we will both produce separate reports to hand to Tsunade-sama. I'm very new to doing this myself, so consider it a learning experience for both of us."

Looking down to Pakkun, they exchanged a nod, "However, I have other means to attend to. We will meet in my masters office by the evening."

Lee accepted their agreement, and watched Sakura leave with Pakkun. Hearing a plotting snicker, he looked up to see his sensei with sneaky antics, "Sakura is quite unfortunate that Kakashi is not around at the moment to give her advice."

Pointing a finger as if it was a dagger to Lee, Gai grinned, "You however, have your own sensei, that has singlehandedly produced pin point accurate, and heart wrenching reports. I have produced numerous S ranked mission reports within the time frame of the dawning sun!"

"What is it you are suggesting, Gai-sensei?"

"Lee, I shall give you some tips to produce a report worthy of being mounted on the Hokage's wall of fame of such pride filled ninja!"

"But Gai-sensei, Sakura-san would most likely desire me to attempt this on my own."

Leaning down to his level, Gai gave a sparkly smirk, "I admire your devotion of making this a fair competition. So for being so honourable, I will give you some tips that will aid you."

Lee must not have processed what he was debating with Gai, because instead of persisting, he now was gaping wide in awe, "Really Gai-sensei?!"

"YOSH!-" Going wide eyed out his outburst, Gai looked around in arguably very genuine caution. Leaning in again when he deemed their cover 'uncompromised', Gai began to whisper instructions to his student.

* * *

After several exhilarating hours of writing, with his sensei 'Subtly' passing him suggestions every odd sentence, Lee now found himself in the hokage's office. Sakura was there with him, both holding their written reports in their hands. Tsunade, who was oblivious to their little 'competition' as half the party saw it, raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Welcome back?" Sakura taking a step forward, explained their proposition.

Tsunade sighed, while reaching down to bring up her sake bottle, "Very well then. I see the reason behind doing this and approve...that however, does not mean I want to do this a second time, are we clear?"

"Hai."

Flipping open the first report, Tsunade began reading, while the teens waited in silence. Why it was so tense suddenly, really baffled Tsunade. Looking up to see two expecting gazes, she soon saw why, _'Like I can read with these two practically waiting for me to react somehow. Oh well, that is what the sake is for after all.'_ Ignoring the two people before her, she widened her eyes in interest.

_'Children?!'_

Further reading, Tsunade looked up while leaning back in her chair, "How very interesting indeed."

Taking an unnecessary couple of mouth full's of the sweet drink, she let out an approving sigh, "That was your report Sakura. You took my advice wisely from last time, well done."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

Sliding the report to the side, she flipped over the next one. Within a minute, Tsunade began to wonder if the pounding sensation in her head was the start of a new hangover. Squinting at one word that she swore never existed, she reached under her desk. Both teens were taken aback at the discovery it was a dictionary.

_'That's what that word means?!'_ Putting aside the surprise, she struggled to decipher her way through the report.

At long last 'making it' to the end, Tsunade took a very long pause, "Well both your stories are consistent. However..."

Tsunade tried to think of a polite way to put it, before continuing, "Your report Lee is way too, ermm...complicated."

"Complicated?"

"While both of these by far are passable and acceptable, people are going to prefer being able to read something that doesn't hurt their brain. A report while needing to be detailed, also needs to be concise, and basic in structure unless otherwise required. If this was an S ranked mission, what is interpreted from such material can mean a great difference in future operations, or even decisions made by the council."

Wide eyed, Lee nodded, "I understand Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now moving along, you are being sent on your next mission pretty much straight away."

"Really?"

Nodding to her apprentice, Tsunade cleared her throat, "Before I brief you, I sent away for your teammates earlier. They should be here right about-"

The three knocks interrupted her.

Calling out to come in, the door opened to make Sakura go agape, "U-Umm!- Tsunade-sama, w-we are meant to keep Lee-san's assessment bias free-"

"Gai-sensei!"

Giving the thumb up, said jounin sparkled his teeth, "Yosh! what a blossoming opportunity to give my own student a firm and conclusive recommendation!"


	8. Mission 3 : Protection of Michi dono

AN: I am so sorry for not meeting my deadline, as a token of my apology, the second chapter is double the length of a usual chapter.

(i stated originally in my other fic that this would be a triple release, but I felt it was better to just have it as one large chapter.)

Rom Nom Nom ~ thank you. I am used to it from my other fic, I can tell by the views a great amount of people read it...I have just come to accept it people don't have much to say to me. Makes keeping motivated very hard, but I appreciate reviews and constructive feedback.

* * *

Chapter 7 Mission 3: Protection of Michi-dono

* * *

"Gai-sensei...MOVE!" Groaned out an irritated voice from behind the posing jounin.

Gai apparently did not move within an acceptable time frame, being one second, as he was pushed into the room harshly.

The source was Tenten, walking in with a sigh, but then quickly and respectfully bowing to Tsunade, "My apologies, we are here as you requested hokage-sama."

Lee still hadn't caught up to the new arrangement, "What is Gai-sensei and Tenten doing here?"

Deciding to accept her fate, Sakura returned eyes to Tsunade, "They are accompanying us Lee-san."

Mouthing an 'oh' Lee accepting it with a grin, until his face then showed puzzlement, "Where is Neji?, shouldn't have returned from his previous mission by now?"

Tsunade was about to speak, however a sudden 'don't' look from both Gai and Tenten made her withhold her statement, which resulted in a stretched, "err-...?"

Gai then stood a bit too at attention to be legit, "Neji is on yet another mission, Lee." Stunned for a moment at the odd behaviour, Lee accepted it and moved on.

Still puzzled as to why she was told to stop, Tsunade cleared her throat as a way to say 'moving on', "This mission is very important, which is why we require a full four man cell with this." That simple sentence made everybody stand to attention as Tsunade flickered through some loose papers on her desk.

"This mission is A ranked, and involves the protection of a celebrity."

Sensing a question, Tsunade turned to Lee, "You seem confused?"

"I am a bit. From what you explained to me earlier hokage-sama, shouldn't a chuunin be only involved in B and C ranked missions? And I thought I was being assessed on my performance in lower ranked tasks?"

"Correct for both. However, as a shinobi you must be prepared for anything, including a mission escalating to that of a higher rank. While we try to rank each mission accordingly, there always can be situations where we don't know all the facts. For example, something important could be left out by the client. Isn't that right, Sakura?"

The rosette nodded her head in agreement to her master hinting her mission to Wave, as Tsunade then answered the second part of Lee's question, "While your assessment is meant to be focussed on what is expected of your level, seeing how you handle in said situation can give you an all around better result. Bonus points if you will."

"So I am being given yet another opportunity to have a more commendable report?"

Tsunade smirked at Lee's sudden question that was full of surprise but also excitement, "Exactly."

Lee was able to suppress his joy with a tightly clenched fist, _'Yosh! I will give it all I have!'_

"Your client is the actor, Michi."

Two feminine gasps made the other two look in puzzlement, "No way? Michi-sama from the princess Fuun movies?! I get to see him again?!"

Sakura questioned with a pink hue, while Tenten was in a similar state, although didn't appear as overwhelmed, "R-Really?"

Tsunade let out an amused 'Hmmph', _'How typical to idolise him, if only I was twenty years younger.' _

"Yes, the very one. He is staring in the new movie called Fist of the raging dragon."

'_Fist of the raging dragon? That sounds so very...'_

Lee couldn't think of a polite word to describe it, so he went with the only word he could conger up, _'Lame.'_

Gai didn't say anything, however his face showed that he clearly agreed with his miniature lookalike.

The two kunoichi however were in awe, "A-Amazing!"

"He is here because the land of fire has some ideal locations for a few of the movie's scenes. So he, along with the relevant cast and crew are here in Konoha awaiting their newly assigned body guards before moving out. Assuming all goes to plan, this mission will carry on for about a month. Please contact them as soon as possible at this address."

After agreeing to meet their clients at the early hours of the next day, the group headed out to get ready for a month's long trip. Once the door of the hokage's office had closed, Lee watched both Sakura and Tenten walk off with anticipation clear across their faces.

"Gai-sensei...why is Tenten and Sakura-san showing such satiated enthusiasm to meet an actor?"

Said jounin put a hand on his chin while his eyes narrowed in concentration, "It is a very unusual craze that we all have, Lee. If one was to relate it to something we would all understand, it is akin to having a deep admiration for the individual. This can be through many things such as their glorifying and youthful spunk, outstanding talents, or achievements and status."

Lee mumbled a 'is that so?' that held little signs of comprehension.

Gai then lifted his index finger when an idea came, "Or how about looking at it as a role model?"

Now Lee's eyes went wide in understanding, despite the reality being that had little to do with it, "OH!"

"Do you have a person you find a role model, Lee?"

"Hai! I have many great people that I view as a role model to my nindo!"

"HAWW! Such moving words that I will hold precious to me till the day my young spark dims!"

If anybody didn't know better, it was almost as if Gai assumed Lee said 'It is you!', "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Le-"

"Take these disturbing antics outside!" Tsunade sharply cut in, as she swung the door open to glare at the two before the tearful spandex wearers could embrace.

Walking out of the tower now, Lee focused on the ground in thought, "So this Michi-san has done something to earn Sakura-san and Tenten's respect."

"That is correct."

"...What is it that he has done to earn such fame?"

"Hmmm..."

With his eye twitching at not being able to answer like a wise sensei should, Gai smacked his fist into his other hand, "Yosh! This requires investigation about our target!"

"How will we do that?"

"Meet me at the theatre in two hours."

* * *

Doing as instructed, Lee waited patiently outside the theatre, as Gai out of the blue appeared before him in a blur, "Alright Lee, let's start."

"What is it we are going to do Gai-sensei?"

Placing a hand on his students shoulder, Gai leaned down to speak face to face, "Lee, what you must realise is that it is vital to discover information about your client as well as your enemies. By doing so, you understand more about their traits and skills."

Jotting down in his notepad, Lee nodded, "So what you are suggesting is...reconnaissance?"

"OH! Very perceptive! Correct, we are going to do some reconnaissance on Michi-san."

Lee then held up his pencil as if to show something clicked, "We are going to observe the movies he has casted in?"

"You are thriving with sharpness today my student!"

"So which one of his movies are we going to do our reconnaissance on?"

"Not to worry Lee, they are doing an all night movie marathon of the entire Fuun series."

With their plan set, Gai and Lee entered in the theatre and didn't leave until the night shifted away to bring the crack of dawn. Both exited out of the cinema side by side with their jaws wide, but Lee tried to speak.

"That-..."

Both then burst into tears, "-WAS INCREDIBLE!" they shouted in union.

Gai sobbed, "Such a display of unmatchable heroism when he gallantly protected princess Fuun by taking the arrow, and gave her a determined filled speech to defeat Mao! That is the kind of man that even I, Maito Gai, will never outshine!"

"What about Michi-dono's astounding kendo and taijutsu! Not even one wasted move as he singlehandedly defeated Mao's army of reincarnated samurai."

"We will protect him with putting our beautiful bodies on the fine line, Lee!"

"Hawww!"

"So loud..."

The groaned out response made both turn their heads to see their teammate, "Tenten."

"We need to meet Michi-san soon." She stated as a matter of fact. Both spandex wearers exchanged a nod and were off.

On the way, Lee now wondered, "How did you find us Tenten?"

"...I sadly didn't even think, my legs just carried me to the last place I would expect any sane shinobi to be."

"What sharp intuition you have!"

_'No...I think I have finally started to understand you...after two years.'_ She inwardly rebutted Gai's praise, somehow finding that discovery deeply disturbing.

Eventually, they had made it to their destination. Michi and the rest were renting out several apartments in a plain looking building, deep within the residential area of Konoha. You would never imagine a celebrity was under its dark red roof, were it not for the two chuunin vest wearing body guards at the door.

One of them caught Lee's eye in familiarity, as the chuunin let out a great big yawn, "About time you guys came...so troublesome to stand in one spot for so long."

"Shikamaru-kun!"

Giving a lazed salute, Shikamaru then left with the other Chuunin, "They are on the third floor, don't worry about which room..they booked out the entire level."

Following the Nara's instructions, they paced themselves up the stairs, "Shouldn't we wait for Sakura-san?"

"Sakura will know where to find us." Gai answered, as they opened the door to see the empty corridor.

Looking around at the rooms, Gai saw several doors already opened, and narrowed his eyes in question. There was just something about the silence that bothered him, considering from what Tsunade told them, there should be at least twenty people on this floor.

_'This is very...suspicious._'

Quickly gesturing to his two students, Gai then without a sound walked to the first door, and cautiously entered, while Tenten took out a kunai and checked another. Being given an all clear to pass, Lee, with haste, made his way down the corridor to the next opened door to investigate.

Upon entry, Lee then shot to alarm when his eyes caught a steel blade that looked like a knife shooting towards him. In one fluid motion, Lee ducked under the knife to hear it dig into the wall behind him, and fell into his stance. It appeared mostly dark in the small apartment, with only the sunlight from the square window in its centre giving him clear vision of the room. He didn't have trouble finding where the person who attacked him was, since the assailant was standing by that very window.

His attacker had their back to him, appearing fixated on something outside. Judging from the person's shape and height, it looked to be a young man, who didn't have any hair at all. Along with the red kimono, Lee couldn't help but wonder if the person was a monk.

"Why have you followed me, even to this place?"

Lee blinked at the mid tone levelled question that held great amounts of venom with it, "When shall you all learn that the secret of the great red dragon is not to be misused as a means of power?!"

Lee still blinked in confusion, but before he could voice his perplexity, the man swung around to glare with his violet irises, "PREPARE YOURSEL-..who are you?"

Lee tensed in preparation, but then once again for a third time, blinked in confusion. It was as if between the shout and the normal toned question, Lee was being addressed by a completely different person.

"CUT!" A voice barked in frustration out of nowhere, as in the same sudden way, the empty room rapidly became full of people that looked like crew men, along with lights dropping from the ceiling, and a large camera on a type of crane.

Barging between Lee and the monk was another man in their mid forties, who was wearing jeans and a black top, along with a black beanie covering his going grey hair.

Lee did not like the persons onyx eyes staring into him with so much burning rage, "We were in the middle of a shoot! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get the lighting perfect in a scene with a dawning sun?!"

"U-Umm I apologise." Lee mumbled to who he guessed he was the director, judging by the scrunched up script being waved threateningly at him.

Suddenly the directors face changed to one that held brewing innovation, "Although I think we could use that evasive technique instead of having the fodder walk in to take the blade, and then have Raziel come in soon after to talk with Leto. It would make the audience believe Raziel's men are really strong and elite."

"I-I see...?" Hearing the sound of footsteps running from behind him, Lee saw Gai and Tenten come barging in to then show surprise.

At the sight of the crew, Tenten lowered her kunai, while Gai sighed, "Shikamaru never said anything about them filming a scene."

The Director rose an eyebrow, "You are our shinobi escorts?"

Lee was left out of the conversation between Gai and the director, but instead was staring curiously at the monk, _'He looks familiar...WAIT!'_

Remembering the appearance of the henchman from the Fuun movies, then comparing it to the monk, the only eye soaring difference was the lack of hair, and then his mind made the connection as if the two characters overlapped.

"M-Michi-dono?!"

Hearing a familiar name to him, the monk looked at Lee with complete bewilderment at the suffix only really used in Samurai drama's, "...dono?"

* * *

Sakura arrived at the entrance and opened the door, _'Gai-sensei and the others must have gone in already to meet our clients.'_ she concluded, while approaching reception and asking for the room number.

Making her way up the stairs, she opened the door to enter the corridor, only to find Tenten was leaning against a wall in that very corridor just a few meters away.

Turning to greet, Tenten gave a welcoming nod, "They are filming a scene at the moment. We will have to wait unless you want that short fused director down your neck." She whispered, before they heard the sound of two angry men yelling at each other door the hall.

"Ok then."

Leaning against the wall on the other side, Sakura shrugged, "Did I miss anything important?"

"No, not really. Unless you count Michi-san being bald as important."

"B-Bald?"

Tenten's nodding made Sakura go agape for a moment, _'And his hair was one of his greatest charms...sigh.'_ Accepting the information, Sakura tried to listen in to what was going on. From what she understood, the men were talking about some sacred artefact.

"Thank you for doing this by the way."

Sakura half missed the response and turned her head in question to the weapon master, who was still glancing down the corridor, "For doing what Tenten-san?"

"Helping out Lee. Gai-sensei told me about it."

"Oh...."

Grinning, Sakura returned her gaze down the hallway, "I am sure Lee has told you already, but he is very grateful for it."

"Ah. That he has. I feel I owe this to Lee-san anyway, so to me it is an honour to be able to assist him."

That phrase made Tenten turn in curiosity, which Sakura seemed to get the gist and continued, "Ever since that day in the chuunin exam's when he helped us from those sound genin. That all really just opened up my eyes and gave me the determination I needed to get stronger for my team. I owe Lee-san just as much as Sasuke, and hell, even that baka Naruto for that."

Tenten smirked and looked back down the hall, "I see now. So he is partially responsible for where you are now?"

"Hai..."

"Well Lee does have that effect on people. I guess his firm strength of mind rubs onto you eventually. He drives me to train harder most of the time, and between you and me...even Neji, despite it will be a cold day in hell when he will admit that."

"Incredible. Lee-san really is an inspiration."

Even if Sakura's voice didn't hold anything out of the ordinary awe, Tenten didn't know why she suddenly felt an emotion similar to somebody moving into her territory just then.

Deciding to change the subject, Tenten turned with her arms crossed, _'I actually don't know a great deal about her, excluding that very exciting fight she had in the chuunin exams so long ago. Since we are working together, I might as well get the chance to know her, but more importantly...' _

"So what about you?"

Sakura made eye contact to show her confusion at the sudden question, "You are training directly under Tsunade-sama, that must be a once in a life time opportunity."

Finally understanding, Sakura gave a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of her neck, "It is very full on, Tsunade-sama really is pushing me to learn so much. In physical training she is merciless, and with my jutsu training she is watching me like a hawk whenever she can. Her position however makes it hard for her to be with me most of the time, but she usually checks up on me daily to see how I am going with my training."

"So from what I have gathered, she is training you to become a medic-nin, just like herself?"

"Hai."

Narrowing her eyes, Tenten felt another surge of emotion rise up which she could only suppress from a frown to a firm smirk, "I think I am becoming very envious of you, Sakura-san."

"E-Eh?" Sakura mumbled, while Tenten's somehow cold smirk still was worn.

"Being a kunoichi as great as Tsunade-sama has always been my dream, and my passion. To be tutored under her wing would be something I would cherish dearly, and never take it for granted. I hope you be sure to live up to what Tsunade-sama expects from you."

"U-Umm.."

Waving off Sakura's concern with a hand, Tenten snickered, "That came out a lot harsher than I intended, please forgive me."

"U-Umm, that's ok, don't worry about it."

Brightening the mood further, Tenten now gave a more genuine smile, "Chakra control has never been my thing anyway, so I wouldn't do well as a medic-nin, from what I have seen and heard though, you are really proving yourself as quite a fitting role."

Slightly embarrassed, Sakura sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, unsure what to say to that.

Tenten continued, "...although thinking about it a little, if I was ever to take up performing surgery, I may be of some use." She hinted, while whipping out a kunai to balance on her finger.

Recovered now from her perplexity, Sakura gave a light chuckle at the clear jest, "I will keep that in mind then, Tenten-san."

_'Tenten-san is a little strange, but she seems ok.'_

Hearing the sound of a person shout 'CUT!' made both kunoichi turn their heads, but when the director then shouted, 'HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR LINE?!' Both rested back against the walls again.

Continuing some more idle chit chat, Tenten asked, "So when is Naruto returning? It has been around a year now hasn't it?" Tenten's mouth formed an 'oh?' in bafflement at Sakura's sudden change from bright to very much the opposite.

Her melancholy face was fixed on the ground as if the floorboards were fascinating, "...It has been. He is returning in another year and a half's time from now."

Nodding her head, Tenten tried to find out what was the cause to Sakura's abrupt change, "He must be learning all kinds of great jutsu with Jiraiya-sama. Being one of the sannin as well, you both really are quite lucky aren't you?"

Tenten was about to add something, but she harshly bit her tongue, _'Come to think of it, with Sasuke learning under Orochimaru as well...all of her team is being taught by a sannin.'_

As if she heard Tenten's musing, Sakura gave a half hearted smile, "It really is a big coincidence isn't it?" Tenten hung her mouth open, knowing perfectly clear Sakura was answering her muse and not her actual words.

"I am sorry to have reminded you."

"It's ok, I long came to accept that blazing fact...although Sasuke-kun is being forced to by Orochimaru."

_'From what Neji told me...that is not true._'

Tenten decided for the best to keep her musing to herself and quickly nodded, _'So she is very sensitive on the subject, that is fair enough I suppose. I wonder why saying her other teammate's name though brought her to this state? She looks so weak...so vulnerable...this is the person Tsunade-sama chose?'_

"When Naruto comes back though, we will save Sasuke-kun together."

Tenten was caught off guard by how firmly determined that sounded, seeing Sakura's strange ailment from before suddenly gone. Tenten found that somehow unwavering statement very admirable, _'So she is a bit of a mess...but she can be strong when she wants to be. I can respect that.' _

"You are quite an interesting person." Tenten's words made Sakura show puzzlement, which the weapons master never clarified.

Instead, Tenten acknowledged the kunoichi with an approving nod, "I am sure if you carry out your actions as strong as you say them, you will succeed."

"Tenten, you may come back in now- Oh, good morning Sakura-san!"

There was something about that louder change in Lee's voice at announcing Sakura's name that made Tenten's eye twitch.

Sakura still was a bit lagged behind with Lee's greeting, since Tenten's words had her at a bit of a loss, "G-Good morning Lee-san."

"You must see this, Michi-dono is about to engage in a furious fight using his vigorous martial arts talent!"

"Michi...-dono?..."

Tenten groaned as she pushed off the wall and started walking, "Don't ask unless you want your IQ to drop by a few digits."

* * *

Back in the apartment, the crew was packing up all their gear, while the shinobi were looking at a large map that was opened on the bed in the apartment.

The director was circling several spots on the map, "We are going to be shooting in these locations. If all goes to plan, we will have over an hour's worth of footage that will be in the final cut from these locations."

Pointing the closest area on the map from Konoha, the director narrowed his eyes as if he was calculating something, "It should take us four days to reach here, and two days to set up and then shoot the scene, assuming all the best."

Sakura looked at the small distance with wide eyes, _'That shouldn't even take a single day for a shinobi to reach...why four?!'_ Looking outside the window to see crew members loading the equipment into several carriages, she soon understood why.

Using the information she was given, Sakura was able to make a solid guess of how long it would take in total to travel, _'Over twenty days worth of travelling, and roughly eight days of shooting. Then from the last point, another five days to escort them up to lightning country which Kumo ninja then take over when we reach the border...geez.'_

Hearing his name called out, the director then left the apartment to talk to someone, Leaving the shinobi as the only ones in the room. "So much distance to travel." Lee voiced out, which earned Sakura nodding in agreement.

Gai however was showing optimism, "With such a great amount of time for such a small distance...Yosh! We will have plenty of time to train then, Lee, Tenten." Both responded with 'Hai's', while the non team Gai member felt left out. Sensing the discomfort from the Godaime's apprentice, Tenten nudged Gai while clearing her throat.

Realising who he forgot, Gai instantly turned around and gave Sakura a teeth sparkling nice guy pose, "How very disrespectful and dense of me. Let us not forget our newest blossoming addition to Team Gai now as well!"

Sakura's twitching features said it all, 'HELP ME!', "E-Ermm Yes-hehe....shouldn't we focus on our mission though?"

"How very observant of you-"

_'It's the obvious thing to do, you know, actually do the mission...you creep.'_

Despite Sakura's musing, she didn't interrupt Gai, "-We however will have the opportunity to home our skills further during the time."

Tenten face palmed at that explanation actually not making any sense of logic at all, but she was able to get away with that since Gai's back was turned to her. Sakura would have done the same if he was not looking in her direction, "I-umm-understand then. I guess I can bring a few medical books along to read."

Shifting back to their mission, Gai looked at the map again, "This mission should be very straight forward, However we should remain alert, especially around this point." Gai pointed at a sport high up north to a place marked 'the valley of the end'.

"Why that place Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

Before Gai could speak, Sakura answered, "Because it is close to Oto...the sound village." The lack of emotion in her voice caused heads to turn, but Gai was the only one to react with a firm nod.

"According to those Oto-nin you both apprehended, it appears they are taking particular interest in thwarting any missions being undertaken by Konoha. Consider it trying to make people question our reputation if we suddenly had a streak of failures. The Daimyou wouldn't be pleased for such to happen, and may possibly consider giving more missions to other hidden villages with a higher success rate instead."

Walking to the window to gaze at the people below, Gai continued now very seriously, "Hokage-sama has bought this up already with the Jounin's, and she will be publically announcing it to both the Genin and Chuunin as well soon after we leave. While Oto is small, we cannot underestimate them in the slightest, especially because of who it is that is in charge of the country."

A heavy silence then filled the room, as Gai turned to see the expressions on his team's faces. Lee was at attention, while Tenten was showing her understanding the situation. The kunoichi standing a little father back was his primary concern, however, seeing that she too was showing a similar expression to Tenten, Gai gave a grin, "However, we will ensure our mission will be a grand success!" 


	9. Convetousness and Nobility

Chapter 8 Covetousness and Nobility

* * *

Sakura was beginning to understand exactly now why Gai was being persistent that they brought along other things to do during this mission. Now with the starting of the second week, bar being occasionally asked by the crew for assistance, the shinobi had no other hassles. Not even one single suspicious incident, just occasionally running into some crazed fans of Michi. The second location shooting had just finished, so they had packed up, and began heading to the next destination. At the rate they were going, chances are they would not make it there until another two odd days.

The convoy consisted of two main parts, the cast and crew were in the first several carriages, while an additional three more that were much larger in size were towing all of the equipment. Even with two horses pulling each of the carriages along, the walking pace made them seem immobile to the shinobi. Slow, and also easy to target. Sakura had positioned herself on the roof of the starting carriage with all the equipment, sitting cross legged in the centre, while reading one of her medical books. Every odd hour she would shift with Tenten, who was on the ground of that carriage, keeping an eye out, although she had found interest in balancing a kunai as she walked along with the convoy.

Further up the front was the other two members of the team. Gai was walking several meters in front of the first carriage, while Lee had taken to Sakura's methods, and was positioned on the rooftop of the first carriage. Peering over her book for a moment, she sighed at what the miniature Gai was doing. Lee just couldn't sit still during his resting time, oh no, he had to relax his muscles with a perspiring heavy one thousand push ups. Or more so, that is how Lee had put it when she dared to ask.

She deduced that Lee once again was similar to her blond teammate...they both were impossibly restless.

Returning interest to her book, she flicked over the page. She soon looked up again when she felt a landing before her. Placing her finger between the pages as a bookmarker, she semi closed her book, "Yes Lee-san?"

"Sakura-san, there is something I have shamefully been curious about since our previous mission."

Momentarily stunned by his words, she gestured with her book, "Go on..."

"What was Pakkun-kun's impression of my performance?"

Gaping in surprise for a couple of seconds, she recovered with a chuckle and patted the ground, gesturing for him to sit, "Don't be silly, there's nothing shameful about that Lee-san."

Doing as instructed, he sat in front of the kunoichi, who was now placing a small red ribbon in her book, and then placing it in her weapon pouch, "It just feels very disorientating that I can find out my results as I undertake this examination, and even when I please. I am quite uncertain as to what I am permitted to ask. I cannot brush off the bizarre sensation that I am cheating, which as you know, I cannot accept."

"As I explained to you before, I am allowed to help you any way I can. My role is to ensure you are aware of chuunin qualities, so it is expected for you to question me when uncertain. This is not cheating at all-...."

Pausing to think of how to put it, she then continued, "-You should see it as training. You are learning how to do something, however, if you make a mistake, your instructor is there to assist you in any way they can."

"That makes flawless sense, I understand now, I will no longer hesitate in the future."

"Now to answer your question-."

Sakura didn't know why she deliberately paused as if to add suspense, but seeing Lee tense up in eagerness brought a grin, "He thought you handled yourself very well."

"I-Is that so?!"

"Truly. He kind of went on about 'respecting other comrades abilities' for most of the time, but overall he didn't see any glaring fault. Pakkun was a bit concerned with your rash decision to charge in alone, but given the situation, he said that is a minor point, and it did save Hachiro-san."

Despite Sakura insisting it was negligible, Lee looked down in concentration, "I understand. Instead of Hisashi being who he was, he may have been a trained shinobi, or even had accomplices with him. I may have recklessly put myself into a situation where I was endangering myself and possibly my comrades who would need to assist me."

Surprised by his thoughts, she slowly nodded, "That is true, but as I said, it was a quick decision that needed to be made, and if you hadn't, only the worse could of happened to those kids." Lee looked up when he saw Sakura pull out her notepad and jot down a point.

Snickering at his obvious questioning gaze, Sakura gladly read out what she was writing down, "Is aware of not only the consequences of his own actions to himself, but how his actions will affect others."

Lee's jaw went wide, "I demonstrated a commendable quality?!"

"Hehe, Hai."

Lee turned his going teary eyed face to the side, as he held out his fist at the blazing sun above, _'GAI-SENSEI! I AM LIVING UP TO YOUR DAZZLING EXPECTATIONS!'_

He could have sworn he head a 'NICE WORK, LEE!' shout from the front of the convoy.

Sakura just shook her head, while resting her pad on her lap, "Was there anything else you wished to know about, Lee-san?"

Recovering literally in the instant he snapped his head, Lee nodded, "Has there been anything worth noting about my performance as of yet with our current mission?"

Sakura's shaking head made his shoulders slump, "Unfortunately no, other than showing you cooperate with your teammates with taking rotations, which is really expected given what you have demonstrated previously."

"Hai..."

"Don't be too concerned though, remember as I told you again, even if nothing happens, it is how you execute the mission which is what I, and your comrades are interested in. Say for example..."

Looking up as if her forehead had the answer, she then returned focus when she had an example, "Since our mission is so far proving to be dull, you might decide to not bother doing your task of keeping watch. While it pains me to use it as an example, but like when Gai-sensei abruptly attacks you when we have returned to Konoha from previous missions. Your guard was down, and you were relaxed. You probably were thinking nothing was going to happen, but Gai-sensei exploited that opening on you twice."

_'Putting it that way, I am too relaxed as well...then again, I'm not super paranoid...we were at Konoha's front gates for crying out loud!'_

Deciding to end this pointless argument happening in her head, she pointed to the front of the convoy, which Lee looked over his head to just see Gai, "More relevant to now, Gai-sensei is completely at attention to keeping watch of the front. Tenten-san is also doing the same, however she is also playing with a kunai."

"Shouldn't you be assessing Lee instead of me?" Tenten stated from below, with her voice holding at tinge of annoyance.

_'Honestly, does she love the sound of her own voice or something?'_

Laughing, Sakura turned to their right to see the weapon master's brown eyes, "I never said you weren't doing your task right, Tenten-san."

"Of course, I know that." She chirped back with a chuckle, while inwardly, _'Then why did you have the need to state I was playing with a kunai? eh? two can play this game you know.'_

Returning attention to their conversion, Sakura continued, "So despite this turning into an apparently easy task, you still are remaining focused. This is demonstrating to me your efficiency to carry out tasks, however cumbersome they may be."

Lee was awestruck by her explanation, as he furiously nodded and started jotting down notes in his own notepad, "Yosh, that makes crystal clear sense Sakura-san."

Feeling her sweat drop at the action, Sakura looked up at the sun to determine the time, "Is there anything else you wish to ask me Lee-san?"

"No. Thank you for your patience Sakura-san."

"That is more than alright Lee-san. Are you ready to swap Tenten-san?"

"Sure thing Sakura-san!" Tenten gladly replied a little too happy to be legitimate, as Tenten and Sakura switched. Sighing, Tenten sat down and tried to balance her kunai on her pinkie, soon succeeding with minimal effort.

"So what is new Lee?"

"Nothing really of great interest Tenten. I best get back to my relaxing exercises." Lee still had another half an hour before he was swapping with Gai, so that should easily fit in a few hundred sit ups. Tenten's eye that seemed to have been twitching often during this mission happened again as she saw Lee jump back to his front carriage.

Disposing of her kunai, Tenten sighed, "Whatever then." She muttered, with traces of disappointment lingering within it.

Sooner than she had expected, her ears heard the delightful sound of feminine humming from her side on the ground, _'Heh, that was even quicker from when she started doing that last time...'_

"Shouldn't you 'be devoting all of your attention to watching?' You will be the one responsible if anything happens to this convoy."

The humming instantly stopped, as brown met emerald with a stare off. Finally, Sakura smirked, _'Oh I see how it is then.'_

Tenten had to laugh when Sakura broke eye contact and resumed her tune, deliberately louder than before. Calming down from her chuckled hums, Sakura looked back to Tenten, "Really, I was not insulting you, nor was intending to say you were doing wrong."

"Yeah, sure you weren't."

Lee didn't listen to the kunoichi's little exchange of laughter, instead he was counting into the double digits, _'Yosh, a couple of hundred more, then two superb hours of intent watching of the convoy.'_

Following their routine throughout the entire journey, they finally made it to the destination. The area was a great wide field, that was littered with large rocks and occasional trees. in the distance, they could see a great city below, since they had journeyed up a nearby hill. It was in the middle of the day, however despite that, the thick grey clouds above were blocking out the sun. The director had defined this scene as yet another great battle, as the scene before this one was, and the scene before that.

None of the shinobi knew the plot at all to this film, but it was clear it was a martial arts movie. It seemed strange though, since from what they were able to understand with the frantic rush from their clients, it appeared this scene actually was the start of the film. Lee could only be baffled as to why they would shoot the scenes in random order. Putting that question aside, he watched as the crew were setting up the scene once again. This was yet another thing that astonished him, it would take so long to set up the scene, then so little time to actually shoot it.

He concluded that being an actor or working in the film industry would be way too complicated for him. Checking up on the other members of his team, he saw Sakura and Tenten sitting on top of one of the carriages, having a conversation while eating some food. Gai was by his side, sitting crossed legged, and with his arms folded.

His face held little emotion to it, with his eyes closed as if in deep thought, "Highly unusual for Tenten to be socializing so much with someone, don't you think, Lee?"

The question from his sensei made Lee look back at the pair, and then narrow his eyes, "Now that you mention it Gai-sensei, indeed. Tenten and Sakura-san appear to be getting along quite well. I however do not understand how this is concerning, if anything, shouldn't this be considered a good thing?"

"Not necessarily."

Facing Gai as the jounin stood, Lee showed his confusion, "How so?"

"You and Neji should know Tenten's personality better than anyone Lee. Look deeper into it and tell me what your strong bond sees by this action."

Doing what his sensei said, Lee mumbled his musing, "Tenten usually can at times be quite indifferent, and deeply despises those that openly show weakness, or have a strong dependence on others. Tenten's goal, if not her nindo, is to become as great of a kunoichi as hokage-sama..."

Suddenly Lee snapped his head to see the pair still cheerfully talking, but his face showed no such joy, but rather disbelief, "She couldn't be!"

"Precisely Lee. Sakura is hokage-sama's apprentice. Sakura has been given something Tenten most likely would have deeply desired and fought for with all her willpower. Unfortunately, as much as it pains me to speak ill of my own ex student, Tenten is most likely very jealous of Sakura's current status. Since she can be very straight forward about things, it wouldn't surprise me if she has told Sakura that already."

"Tenten...envious of Sakura-san?"

"Yes. Tenten is not much of the social type of person as you and I know. She never was in the beginning when we formed our team either, however through our great and inspiring diligence, we see a side of her nobody ever witnesses. So for her to be so open with someone like Sakura, means she really wishes to get to know her better. Tenten probably is curious to see what it is that Tsunade-sama saw in her to choose her of all other skilled people out there. Once Tenten is satisfied, she most likely will then..."

Lee continued to stare at the kunoichi, who were laughing about something, as Gai finally finished his sentence in very much the opposite of the cherry mood they appeared to be in, "...Challenge Sakura to an all out duel to prove her worth to herself, and possibly hokage-sama and Sakura."

* * *

As Gai and Sakura were watching over their clients, Lee decided to practice his nun-chuck stance. Since his training equipment was back in Konoha, he was simply using a sturdy looking tree as a dummy.

While doing so, his mind drifted, _'Tenten envious of Sakura-san?'_

He still couldn't put his head around it. Gai made perfect sense, and knowing his teammate very well, could see how it was believable. He just thought Tenten was above such things.

In the middle of his next hit against the tree, a sudden kunai digging a few inches above his head into its timber made him stop to look over his shoulder. The source was just who he assumed it was, since Tenten always seemed to have that habit of doing such a reckless greeting.

Tenten giving him the impression that she was very bored, "For an A ranked mission, I honestly expected more. Not that this is a bad thing though."

Losing interest in his training, Lee fully turned, "I must confess that I feel the same, however we are approaching the location Gai-sensei said where extreme caution should be taken after this. We must be sure we are prepared for the worse."

Tenten snickered, "Yeah probably."

The conversation seemed to have died down soon afterwards, surfacing the odd and heavy tension in the atmosphere that had been lurking in the shadows of their discussion.

Lee's soon formed a scowl when he decided to tackle head on the cause of this sensation, "Tenten. What is it that you are contemplating?"

"Eh, what are you talking about Lee?"

"Someone like you should be above a disgraceful act such as jealousy. Not that I am any greater, however, you are usually show much greater levels of maturity compared to Neji and myself."

Tenten's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Did you just admit you are immature?"

"Do not change the matter of discussion."

The weapon master sighed while slumping her shoulders, "I do not have a grudge against her as I am sure you are thinking, I am simply interested in getting to know her, that is all."

"If your lifelong dream is to become an outstanding kunoichi, then you should be focussing intently on your training. Having a grudge for someone's status is not the correct method to reach that goal. If anything, it is hindering your progress."

Tenten now was the one to hold as scowl back, "Firstly this mission has been going on for over a week, not several years. Secondly, stop making the entire situation something it is not, my goal has little to do with this. Also, since when did you suddenly become the 'all great and wise one?'"

Rolling up her sleeves a little, Tenten looked at two small black kanji characters written under her wrists that read 'seal'.

Flexing her fingers several times as if in exercise, she then shot a plotting smirk at Lee, "But I will take your advice gladly on the training part." Suddenly she formed a seal, as he hands 'poofed' out a set of Tonfa, that she span around in a blur at the handles and then brought both of them to suddenly stop, covering her forearms as she fell into a stance.

Lee grinned while falling into his own, "Yosh, what an excellent suggestion to vent your frustration."

Tenten this time clicked her tongue in annoyance, "I am not frustrated about anything Lee!"

Lee couldn't respond as Tenten made the first move, attempting to bash Lee straight into the face with her timber polished tonfa. Lee slid to the ground to avoid it, as Tenten then began twirling the missed weapon as a propeller to stop Lee from rising.

Like she intended him to do next, Lee countered, "Konoha Senpuu!"

Jumping over the shockwave like kick, Tenten then span her other tonfa around so the shaft was pointing out like a dagger. Upon her return to ground level, she aimed to stab the spandex wearers back with the extended out weapon. Using his hands, Lee slid to the side, as the wood dug a good few inches into the grass, sending small pieces of dirt flying as she quickly pulled it out to return it to protecting her forearm.

She made it in time as Lee clashed his nun-chucks against it. This lead to furious exchange back and forth between the two timber made weapons, until Tenten broke the frantic pattern. Upon the next blocked bash, Tenten violently whipped her right weapon around the nun-chuck, colliding with its chain with enough power to snatch it straight out of Lee's hand.

The spandex wearers eyes widened as Tenten formed a smirk as the nun-chucks began to spin mid air, and then he was momentarily blinded by smoke from a 'poof'. He reacted just in time when with her now free hand, Tenten grabbed the end of the nun-chuck, and turned Lee's own weapon against him.

Forcing himself to evade the combination of a tonfa in one hand, and a nun-chuck in the other, Lee was amazed with his teammates ability to coordinate the two very dissimilar weapons with different styles in union. Despite Tenten's amazing chain of combos between the two weapons, Lee's far greater natural speed was making her attempts to land a hit meaningless.

She couldn't hit him, however she was protecting herself well enough that Lee was taking a risk in getting hit by either weapon depending on how he attempted to break her guard. If he released his weights he would have the upper hand without any issues, however, unless Tenten started to get serious by using ranged attacks, he would not either.

_'I have to disarm her, or else this current pattern will not end anytime soon.'_ Lee deduced, as his sharp eyes saw the nun-chucks coming from the side to bash into his face.

Acting, Lee grabbed the onto the wooden end firmly, but gasped when his ribs were jabbed harshly, forcing him to take several steps back. The source being Tenten's extended out tonfa, which she then span back into defensive position. Rubbing the sore area on his ribs, Lee then returned to his stance with no signs of pain present across his face.

His teammate chuckled, as she tossed back his weapon which he caught, "This is starting to get interesting Lee."

Lee responded with a grin, "As expected Tenten, you are not holding back, you must be feeling great refreshment from your annoyance already."

"What is with you?! I said there is nothing to vent!"

'Poofing' back out into existence her other tonfa, Tenten began spinning both of them around her as if to get herself pumped, "Enough with the rubbish already Lee, stop talking about something that isn't your business."

"So you are envious!"

Tenten responded with an attempted stab from her tonfa, as they locked into another exchange of hits again.

Breaking out early, Lee then quickly got several meters distance between them, as he then shot around her in a never ending run. Kicking up thick dust from his speed, Tenten waited by spinning around her tonfa as if in preparation, as her eyes tried to locate him in the arguably smoke thick dust.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Spinning around, she brought both her forehands up to shield herself, as the wood of her tonfa groaned out its protest to colliding with a solid foot. The force of Lee's attack made her slide back, disappearing into the dust. When the dust settled, Tenten was still in the position she blocked Lee's kick, as she grinned, "Nice Lee...but you should look down."

Doing as instructed, he went wide eyed to see a rough steel chain lying around his feet, and as he looked up, he saw the chain leading to Tenten, who then gave it a tug, instantly ensnaring to steel around Lee's feet. Losing his balance, he hit the ground hard with the back of his head first. _'She has seen me do this tactic before, so she prepared a counter attack for it, I was reckless._'

While staring up at the gray sky, he saw his teammate come up into his view from several meters above, twirling around her left tonfa to pierce into him again. Not liking where this was going, Lee quickly sat up and tried to unbind himself from the chain that was tight enough that it was nearly digging into his skin. Letting out a loud grunt, Lee successfully broke the small chain and rolled to the side in time to avoid yet another attempted impaling. Pushing himself to his feet, Lee took opportunity as Tenten was recovering, "Konoha Senpuu."

Whipping around her other tonfa with only moments to spare, Tenten just felt the wood of her weapon touch her forehead from the pushback, as she once again was sent stumbling several feet back, leaving her other weapon still embedded into the ground. Lee patiently waited for her to rebalance, and lower her arm to then stylishly spin the weapon around, and hold it as if it was a blade to her side.

Her very satisfied grin said it all, "Nice again Lee."

"Very commendable reaction times to block my strike in that manner Tenten." He complimented back, while effortlessly pulling out the tonfa and tossing it back to her, which she elegantly caught by the handle, blocking her face from vision.

"...Ok, I am a little jealous."

Smiling, Lee put away his nun-chucks, "Admittance is the first step-"

"Shut it Lee." she snicked, 'poofing' away her weapons, and then brushing off dust on her sleeves.

"I do mean it though when I say I am only interested in getting to know her, she is quite an interesting person."

"What do you mean?"

Walking now so they were only a couple of feet away, Tenten explained, "Sometimes she can be near admirably strong, then other times she can be as fragile as glass. Have you noticed that too?"

"Sakura-san unfortunately has been through a lot emotionally. You are aware of the reasons as to why as well. So you should show sympathy given her situation, Tenten."

"You make it sound like I am heartless, at least give me better credit than that. I understand that very well, however I find it a little concerning that even mentioning either teammates can put her in such a state."

Lee's eyes made his surprise clear, "So you have noticed that as well."

Nodding, Tenten's eyes drifted to the sky, "I wonder why is that, mentioning Sasuke makes sense, but the other loud mouthed one..."

"We should respect her privacy Tenten, if Sakura-san wishes to say anything, we can look into this further. Otherwise we should show a great example as comrades and give her support if needed."

Smirking at the clouds, Tenten sighed, "Trust you to come up with a noble suggestion. I was thinking just to ask her what the hell is her problem."

Looking back at the spandex wearer, Lee gave a solid thumb up with a sparkling teeth, "You are being too upfront on the matter I'm afraid. I am just following the flawless advice of what Gai-sensei told us about the importance of comrades."

"You think I didn't know that?!"

Tenten snorted, before shaking her head, "...So be it then."

"I trust you also will resist the urge to challenge Sakura-san to a spar?"

Tenten's 'how did you?!' face did not startle Lee, as she complied, "No, I will not for the time being. However-"

"Get back to fighting already you two!"

Both teens snapped their heads to a voice they recognised, to then see true to their thoughts it was the director. Somehow, their little spar had attracted attention of both the director, and a cameraman bundled with a thirty five milometer camera pointing right at them.

"You were recording our spar?!"

"Such technique, and at such an outstanding pace! It would cost so much money and require so much trickery with special effects to reproduce that level of fighting! It is determined!" Both blinked at the director who was blurting out random nonsense.

The director then pointed his scrunched up script in Lee's direction, "You! The one with the impossibly thick eyebrows!"

Stunned, Lee pointed to himself with the traditional 'who me?' look. "Yes, you! come with me this instant!"

Looking to his teammate as if he didn't know what to do, Tenten shrugged, "Just do what he says, his constant yelling is giving me a headache."

* * *

_'Where did they both get to?'_ Sakura pondered, as she walked to a tree and waited for the jounin to return. It was time for herself and Gai to swap rotations with Lee and Tenten, yet they haven't been able to find them now for over two hours.

Gai quickly came into her view, "No luck locating them either?"

"No."

Gai scratched his shiny hair, "I don't understand, Lee told me he was going to train for a while with his nunchaku technique in a spot not far, but he isn't there. Then there is Tenten..."

Sakura could see the jounin was growing worried, and nibbled her lower lip when she didn't know what to say to comfort him. Even though there was this situation, it didn't seem to be causing any concern for the people around.

"Hoi Tom! Have you stripped the latex off that head form yet? The director wants to get the stunt double ready for filming already!"

"I need another minute!"

Sakura saw a crew man running with a strange plastic piece in his hand, and then he handed it to another man, "It still is not dry yet!"

"No choice, we will have to go with it!"

Sakura cautiously looked to make sure Gai was fine, and then let her curiosity get the better of her and trailed after the pair, _'What is going on?'_

Following them to the back of one of the carriages, Sakura noticed the great amount of people that had flocked into this area, buzzing around furiously at work.

"Be sure his face has those few freckles Michi-san has too!"

"I need another makeup artist over here!"

"His nails need more filing!"

"What do you mean you can't get rid of his eyebrows?!"

"His teeth...are way too white! Cinematography is not going to like this."

Sakura's eyebrow perked in bafflement, _'What on earth?'_

"Hold still! We will have this on in no time."

"OW! Be careful with my beautiful hair!"

Sakura gaped at that voice, _'Lee-san!?'_

Now walking into the crowd of crewmen, she pushed her way through, soon seeing the familiar brown hair of Tenten.

Tenten had both her hands cupping her face, as she was shaking her head in great detest. Coming up to the weapons master, Sakura put a hand on her shoulder, "Tenten-san? where have you been? Gai-sensei and I were starting to get worried."

Sliding her hands down her face, Tenten revealed her flat expression to Sakura, "You should not have come here."

"Huh? What do you mean? Where is L-..."

Sakura then followed Tenten's pointing finger to someone sitting in a chair, and she completely froze. Her mouth hung wide, and her jade eyes were to the point of bulging, "Lee...san...oh my god."

"What is going on around here?" Gai called out, making Tenten gasp and tug Sakura into position as Tenten stood beside her. It was like she was desperately trying to hide something behind them from the jounin.

"If he sees him, we are in big trouble!"

Soon spotting the kunoichi, Gai pushed his way to them, "Tenten?! Where have you been? Where is Lee?!"

"Err-he is not here Gai-sensei-right, Sakura-san!?"

"U-Umm-Yeah! We don't-"

"Our most humble apologies Gai-sensei! I would have sent Tenten to get you, but I dishonourably was frightened by what these guys were desiring to do, and needed her morale support to stay strong!"

While Gai became surprised and looked around frantically upon suddenly hearing his student, Tenten, and even Sakura, groaned.

"This is not good." Tenten mumbled, as both kunoichi broke apart to reluctantly let Gai see.

Gai's entire body twitched, as his head robotically looked down and gasped at the abomination sitting in the black directors chair. When he made eye contact, time itself froze for the spandex wearing jounin. The person he was staring at was wearing a red kimono, and had a near glossy bald head. He initially mistook it for Michi, but he recognised those thick black eyebrows anywhere, "...L-L-Le..."

Seeing that bald head sparkle arguably brighter than his teeth pushed him over the edge, as he reeled his tear pouring head back possibly from the flow, and let out his blood thirsty filled roar, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI-SAMA HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL AND INNOCENT STUDENT?!"

It was amazing that even though the furiously crying Gai was screaming out for an explanation, not one member of the cast even noticed he was there. The three shinobi however were hearing it at its full glass shattering volume level.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

Reaching out in great hesitance, Gai lightly touched the tip of Lee's bare head, and feeling its smooth texture made him see red, "Lee, I shall avenge you! These heartless souls will feel my scorching rage for stripping you of your immaculate hair!"

Tenten suddenly got in front of Gai, trying to bar the furious sensei off from reaching for the completely composed director, "Gai-sensei! We will fail the mission if you kill the director. Remember what you told us about the client's life being top priorit-"

"This is beyond our duties and honour Tenten, THIS IS ABOUT LEE BEING ROBBED OF HIS SPUNK!"

Sakura just covered her going sore ears from Gai's still screech like shouts, "Would someone just explain to us what is going on already?!"

Lee pointed up his index finger as if to say he would answer, "It is quite simple Sakura-san, the film crew have acknowledged my hard work, and wish for me to play as a stunt double for Michi-dono."

"B-But Lee-san...you don't look anything like him! He easily is a good head taller than you." Sakura explained, even sticking her hand up for exaggeration.

The silent director rubbed his chin while snickering, "So you picked up what my producer said to me as well. You both are simpletons then."

Sakura only narrowed her brows, but decided not to speak out what her mind was itching to say back, _'Forgive me for not learning all about the film industry you jerk!'_

The director continued, "Using state of the art cinematography techniques, we will make the boy appear taller than what he actually is!"

Sakura knew little about these 'techniques' but even she knew quite clearly what this crazed director was suggesting, "You are going to place the camera...at an odd angle?!"

"Well I will be, someone with more brains than my producer!"

_'That is just...stupid.'_

Sakura's musings yet again were not voiced, as Gai was starting to push through his weapon master blockade with a vein snapping fist rearing in the air.

"But my humble student could bypass that if he could use henge..but he unfortunately...-"

"Precisely again Gai-san!-" the director chirped, still not seeming to acknowledge that Gai was only inches away from introducing his face to that trembling fist.

Trying to see if she could do anything to end this insanity, Sakura put her hand up, "Wait, why Lee-san? You and your crew could save loads of time and effort if you just asked one of us who can use henge."

"I tried this already." Tenten mumbled, but the director gave a familiar answer which Tenten received before.

"I am sorry, but the auditions for this role are closed! better luck with the next movie young lady."

"H-Huh...audition?...

" _'What audition?!'_ Concluding the director was just highly stressed about the film to be thinking clearly, Sakura just moved on...before she was going to lose it with this man's stubborn stupidity.

Sakura knew she was going to regret this, since she could see Gai was literally getting torn apart from each and every word being said, but she dragged it on, "Fine, Lee-san is the one for the role then. So to get around him not being able to use henge..."

The director then gave a teeth revealing smile, "We don't need the ability to use chakra to turn him into Leto himself. I have over a dozen of the best makeup artists in the entire studio here with me After a few tiresome hours, we have him as close as can be ."

_'Does he even know that someone skilled with henge can transform into near a PERFECT replica of both a living being or an object?!'_ Sakura inwardly scolded, but only showed her thoughts with her right eye twitching.

"You even went so far as to take away his dignity- "

"IT'S JUST A BALD CAP!" Tenten screamed over Gai, unable to handle hearing or holding the jounin back any longer. She then quickly gasped several times for air, as if screaming so loud took up so much energy.

"It is just a bald cap." She repeated at lower volume level, while the director took his cue, "Exactly! What you are looking at is one of the best bald caps my crew have designed yet."

As if he was cherishing it, he rubbed Lee's bald head, making Lee wince as the cap stretched, revealing a loose strand of his black hair underneath.

Gai suddenly froze in his struggles to get past Tenten, "Lee...still has his hair?"

"Yes, he does. They were considering shaving it off, however, I insisted they find another way."

Gai suddenly burst into tears as he placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder, "WHAT DEVOTION AND CARE YOU SHOW TO YOUR TEAMMATE TENTEN!"

Sweat dropping at just how genuine that gratitude filled praise was, Tenten mused out her true reasoning, _'I knew that if these guys made Lee bald you would have murdered everyone here...you lunatic.'_

Moving on, the director then put his hand on his chin, as he looked down at Lee in deep thought, "But despite my crews efforts, those damn eyebrows just won't conceal themselves. We may have to resort to thinning them with a plucke-Huh?"

Feeling hot steam radiating against his face, the director turned to gape. Literally at near nose touching distance, were two great wide pupil lacking white eyes, that were arguably glowing. They belonged to a turning red and vein pulsating Gai, "If you so much as touch a single piece of Lee's perfect eyebrows...I will never forgive you!"

Slamming his mouth shut tight, the director gave a very forced wide smile, "On-second-thought, we-could-just-edit-them-out-frame-by-frame-in-the-editing-stage." He blurted out in a near instant, fearing if he wasn't quick enough, he was not going to live to see this movie on the big screen.

_'This kid's father is freaking crazy!'_ The director inwardly cried, unaware of the fact that Gai actually was not Lee's father.

* * *

" 'Why do you wish to acquire the stone of the great red dragon? Depending on your answer...I may be forced to kill you!' "

Tenten groaned into her hand at what was going on behind her, "Lee, you are a stunt double. There is no reason, nor benefit at all for you to learn the DIALOGUE!"

Gai, who was holding the script open in front of the seated Lee, was begging to differ, "Now remember Lee, you must show you are up most serious when saying you will kill the man. You must demonstrate to the camera your dark murderous intent!"

Jotting down notes in a professional like way, Lee nodded, "May I have an example, Gai-sensei?"

"Absolutely! Tenten, would you care to demonstrate."

Forming a frown, the weapon master turned to shoot a firm and harsh glare at the jounin, which in a comical way made both Gai and Lee jump, "W-What raw infuriation!"

"You would make a great actress Tenten."

_'No. I actually DO want to kill you.'_ She inwardly announced, turning back to hear Sakura who was next to her sigh.

"Is it always like this?"

"No...it usually is much worse than this."

"Are you serious?!"

"You have no idea...you ever had moments where you simply wanted to kill your teammates?"

Tenten's half hearted joke seemed to have made the kunoichi look elsewhere, "Well, maybe."

Tenten rose an eyebrow at the sudden change, "You mean to say Naruto always was on his best behaviour?" Tenten had to turn her head this time when Sakura's shoulders slumped lower, and her face now gave the impression she was lost in deep thought.

_'She is so strange...'_

"It doesn't matter." Tenten voiced over the awkward silence, although Sakura didn't appear to show acknowledgement to the statement.

"No Lee, place more emotion in those eyes when you glare, I will not be satisfied unless you make my very soul stir in terror."

"Hai! I will practice three hundred murderous intent filled glares!"

Tenten would have reacted with her typical face palming action, were it not for the situation she was in with the still non responsive kunoichi.

A loud whistle travelled through the air, "Oi, stunt double, you are up!"

Lee's eyes shot wide as he stood off his chair with a firm fist raised, "Yosh! I will execute my part in the film with all of my burning will!"

"You make me proud to be your sensei Lee! Come Tenten, Sakura, let's give Lee our fond support!" Tenten just rolled her eyes, and turned to follow Gai and Lee, however she stopped on the first step when Sakura still hadn't reacted.

Going concerned, Tenten lightly touched the kunoichi's shoulder, which made her suddenly spring to life and snap her head to meet her gaze, "E-Eh?!"

"Are you alright?" Tenten asked, while Sakura recovered from her surprise and gave a forced grin.

"Of course, let's hurry, before Gai-sensei shouts another line full of nonsense again." Without saying further, Sakura then left Tenten standing there.

Finally walking to catch up, Tenten's mouth formed a firm line, _'She is a very bad liar.'_

* * *

Lee was finding himself yet again speechless with just how complicated this whole 'movie' business was. The director essentially was telling him step by step what it is he wanted him to do down to the smallest of steps. Who would have thought doing a stylish jump over a tremendous explosion, to land behind an enemy, and then kick them into the flames of said explosion could have required so much preparation.

This was something performed within a mere second in a real shinobi battle, however, this entire stunt somehow carried over to what was now the second day. Finally granted freedom to walk away from the set, Lee let out a great sigh, "Who could have imagined such an ordinary task could be so exhilarating."

His sensei was singing a different tune. Not willing to hear Gai have another long 'youth' filled praise, Tenten just over talked him as if he wasn't there, "Somehow, I really am starting to feel our entire purpose here is unnecessary."

Lee usually would have responded with 'you are showing lack of discipline', but after his arguably antagonising session, he couldn't voice words that he knew would come out half hearted. Looking around, Lee began to wonder why amongst the heads of dozens of people, he couldn't locate one person with pink hair, "Where is Sakura-san?"

Forming a neutral expression, Tenten casually pointed to behind her with her thumb at one of the carriages. Sakura was sitting on the edge of the roof, staring off at nothing in particular with a dull expression.

"She doesn't look the greatest."

"Eh...I really don't know what is up with her, all I did was say a joke involving her teammates, and next thing you know she went into that dismal state. That was two days ago too."

"You have to acknowledge her situation. One teammate abandoned her team despite her admirable attempt to stop him, and the other has left to be given tutorage by Jiraiya-sama for two years." Both teens turned to their now serious sensei.

"Lee told me that already Gai-sensei, and that is fair enough, but I don't see how that gives her an excuse to be like that."

"Then Lee obviously did not put it in undebatable words for you. How would you yourself be Tenten, if Neji deserted us, and Lee swore to you with the nice guy pose he would bring him back...and then he disappeared to train with no signs of returning for two years."

Tenten at first went wide eyed at the question, but after several moments, she huffed and arrogantly titled her head to the side, "I wouldn't allow myself to be put in such a pathetic state she is allowing herself to be in."

"Tenten." Lee scolded, while Gai inwardly sighed.

_'Tenten, you have to accept not everybody is as mentally strong as you are.'_

The brunette however did not relent, "I firstly would have given Lee a firm mouthful, and kindly corrected for him that we together would bring back Neji. I would never put myself in a position where I have to be solely dependent on another person for something so great."

Lee was about to rebut, but Gai put a hand on his shoulder as if to hold him back, "That is something you would do, however, you are as narrow sighted as Neji once was if that is what you really see happening from Sakura."

Lee had to look up in disbelief that Gai had just said that so seriously and in a flat lined voice. Tenten herself was startled by Gai's near unheard of harsh words, "I-I am not narrow sighted. I can see she truly is working extremely hard to change tha-"

"Then why are you so blindly criticising her? If anything, you should be showing her respect. "

"She is just lucky Tsunade-sama chose he-"

"You couldn't be more wrong."

Gai interrupting her mid-sentence threw her off, while Lee was looking up at Gai in interest to what he meant, "Luck has nothing to do with it Tenten. If you really wish to know the truth, Sakura actually begged-no...she demanded hokage-sama to teach her."

Tenten gaped in shock when Gai corrected himself, while Lee was in a similar state, "How could you know that, Gai-sensei?"

"I entered for a mission soon after I witnessed Sakura leaving the tower with a determined filled expression. When I asked hokage-sama to satisfy my shameful curiosity, she explained to me the new arrangement. While Sakura never worded it in such a direct way, Hokage-sama insisted she was given the impression it was such."

Once Gai had concluded his retelling, neither of the teens said anything. Looking to the still stunned brunette, Gai narrowed his firm gaze, "In a way Tenten, between the way you are acting and the way Sakura is...Sakura is demonstrating to me that she will always be stronger than you will ever be."

Clenching her jaw at those hurtful words, Tenten muttered 'whatever' and marched away. Now alone with Lee, Gai released a painful sigh, "It pains me so much to scold my precious, and irreplaceable students, in such a cold way like my eternal rival would. But that needed to be said."

"Hey stunt double, we need you again."

A voice called out in the distance, as Lee focussed on his retreating teammate, "Will Tenten be ok?"

Turning both of them around, Gai walked with Lee back to the set, "Not to fear Lee, I am sure she knows what to do now."

* * *

Sakura could be mistaken as a statue by an observer, since she barely was moving at all in sitting cross legged form. Her head simply just hung, as her dull eyes continued to look at nothing in particular. When her nose picked up the soothing scent of hot chocolate, she looked up in surprise to see her minds guess was a reality.

The white cup was being held by a gloved feminine hand, "Here." it's owner said simply. Looking up further, she recognised it to be Tenten. Catching up from the surprise, Sakura accepted the drink and muttered 'thank you'.

Sitting down before the rosette, Tenten took a sip of her own hot drink she had too, "I didn't know what drink you liked, so forgive me if I got it wrong."

Taking a mouthful and releasing a satisfied sigh, Sakura grinned, "Who wouldn't love hot chocolate?"

"Hehe, so I see I chose right then."

Taking another drink, Tenten enjoyed the serene atmosphere, knowing she possibly was going to be the source for ruining it in a moments time. When she decided it was time, Tenten spoke neutrally before having another drink, "Can I ask you something?"

Seeing Sakura's questioning gaze, Tenten took it as a 'yes?', "What made you demand Tsunade-sama to take you as your apprentice?" Sakura choked on her drink as she stared wide eyed at the weapon master, who now as looking at her expectantly.

Sakura's lack of response did not shift Tenten's resolve at all, since the talking of the crewmen nearby were enough to filter out what otherwise would have dead silence.

Finally reacting, Sakura took a sip of her drink, "I never demanded Tsunade-sama.-"

"But you really wanted her to take you on." Tenten cut in, causing Sakura to fall back into her state of shock. Recomposing herself, Sakura slowly nodded to Tenten's claim.

Grinning, Tenten gestured for Sakura to go on, "So tell me why?"

"W-Well, what can I say, I really wanted to get stronger, and Tsunade-sama was and is still the hokage."

"Yes, a standard answer I would expect from anybody wishing to be taught by the best. However, that is an answer I would say if I was in your shoes."

Sakura was taken aback by Tenten's determined filled eyes, "I am not interested to know the reason I would want to learn from Tsunade-sama...I want to know yours."

The heavy silence made Sakura's head stare down into her steaming hot chocolate cup, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

Letting out a 'Hmmph' Tenten turned her grin wearing head, "Were you not listening to what I said to you when the mission started?"

Recollecting their conversation, Sakura voiced out her musing, "You idolize Tsunade-sama, and would greatly desire to learn under her...you hate me, don't you?" That question sounded very plain and heavy on Sakura's shoulders when she finished.

Tenten gave a warm chuckle to ease the rosettes growing nervousness, "Really, what is it with everyone making it sound like I am heartless. I only have really gotten to know you this short time, but I consider you a friend and dependable comrade already. I am however a bit jealous, but Tsunade-sama never offered anybody the opportunity...you made her offer it to you."

"I didn't make her do anythi-"

"Sure you didn't."

Giving in, Sakura sighed while taking a sip of her drink, welcoming the hot liquid to ease this awkward discussion, "I can't win with you at all, can I?" Deciding to comply since Tenten said nothing in response, Sakura bit her lower lip in hesitation.

Not being able to think of anything else to say, Sakura gave in and said what her mind was saying over and over, "I was useless."

Tenten's eyes flickered with interest, but she patiently waited for Sakura to recover from that sudden wash over of pain, "All I did was cry when Sasuke-kun left, and I went to Naruto and begged him to bring Sasuke-kun back. I couldn't do anything else, I became completely dependent on Naruto. Then I saw the state he was in after the mission failed..."

Tenten didn't react when she could see Sakura's trembling hand starting to crush the small plastic cup.

Feeling her eye go glassy, Sakura quickly whipped away the tear before it fell, "-Sorry-"

"Don't worry, let it out if it makes you feel better."

Weakly chuckling, Sakura rubbed her other eye, "After that...I realised what I did was completely wrong. I should not have done that to Naruto, s-so I tried myself to go and bring Sasuke-kun back. B-But when I tried to...Naruto came and stated flatly he was coming with me."

Rubbing her now runny eyes again, Sakura sniffled, "-Sorry-"

"So what happened next?" Tenten over spoke, with an encouraging smile that calmed Sakura down.

"We were assigned an S ranked mission to search for Sasuke-kun with Jiraiya-sama. The mission didn't succeed, and once again I found myself not able to help Naruto at all. Naruto however protected me...time and time again."

Sakura had stop when her crying intensified after that, and Tenten decided to conclude it for her, "So because of that, Naruto once again was hospitalized, and that is when you wanted to change this trend before it was too late. You then went to Tsunade-sama, and demanded her to teach you. Now you can insert the generic answer you first gave me as a conclusion, because this is your sole reason alone to want to be taught by the best...and nobody else's."

Sakura sobbed, and just nodded her trembling head as she continued to cry, _'Gai-sensei...you really were right, jeez. I never thought I would say that.'_

"That is why you said to me in that definite way you would bring back Sasuke together with Naruto." Sakura sniffled, and rose her head to show her confusion, which Tenten gave a comforting smile. Not knowing what to do, Sakura just nodded, "H-Hai..."

Sakura was thrown into further confusion when Tenten offered her open hand, "Well to me you are making such a reality already. You knew that you were being over dependant, and saw it was wrong...as it damn well is. Your determination has led you to what you are today, a chuunin, and on top of that, apprentice of the Godaime. That loud mouthed twerp better acknowledge you for your efforts...or he will be having me and Lee to contend to."

Gasping, Sakura felt another tear run down her cheek at Tenten's soft smile, but quickly shook her head clear and rubbed her eye again.

Finally, she accepted Tenten's opened hand, "Thank you, Tenten-san"

"You are welcome...and just Tenten is fine."

"O-Oh...Sakura is fine then too." After a firm shake, Tenten broke the handshake, and took a mouthful of her tea.

"Now, I somehow suspect that this is not the exact cause for you to be in this state, but it is somehow relevant."

Sakura's sharp intake of breath made the weapon master continue unshaken, "I won't pester into your privacy any more. However, if you ever want to talk about it, or just want to take your mind off the matter, either Lee or myself are more than happy to help."

"T-Thank you." Sakura was beginning to find herself saying that a lot.

She yet again was at a loss though when Tenten's smile morphed to a serious expression, "When you are more clear minded...I wish to fight you."

"H-Huh?!"

Seeing those brown orbs practically full of determination yet again, Sakura eventually was able to comprehend, "I see now..."

"I do not care how long it takes, but when you are ready, you know where to find me."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Sakura reopened them to match those brown irises with her own determined filled jade orbs, "You have my word."

"Hehe, good, we understand each other."

"Sakura-san, Tenten!" Both kunoichi turned their heads to see Lee standing below looking up at them.

His face showed a mixture of curiosity and concern when he could see the faint marks of tears on Sakura's face, "Is everything alright?"

He was taken aback when Sakura gave a genuine smile to assure him, "Of course Lee-san! Tenten and I were just talking about stuff."

Looking at her empty cup, Sakura gestured, "Would you like me to go grab us another drink Tenten?"

"That would be great thanks Sakura." Lee could only gape as Sakura jumped down and ran off to fetch two more drinks.

Tenten only snickered at her teammate as she came down to ground level, "What did you do?"

Tenten responded with a sigh, "Really Lee...How many times do I have to tell everybody the same thing?"

* * *

AN: I felt it was important to spend these chapters more so developing Tenten's character than actual progression.

There is so little we know about her, it makes her having a big role as I intend for her to have an issue.

So I kindly just built on the little bits Kishi has said about her, and developed her in the way I picture her to be.

Blunt, at times indifferent and arrogant like Neji, strong personality, and a bit of a tomboy.

Having Sakura develop in regards to my other story was simply a bonus to the whole situation :P

I will try and update more often, but feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	10. Apprehending 'Michi'

AN: I seem to say this every single time i update this fic, but never the less, my apologies for keeping you waiting.

~Eagleman - Noted on Tenten, having a little re-read, perhaps just a tad too blunt. I will minimize it in future chapters. Hehehe, I will answer the part of your question that Sakura and Tenten's declaration is not going to occur in Wave, but their little 'rivalry' [I guess you can call it that] WILL be kept for a potential future fic depending on a number of variables. (you should know what I am implying *wink*)

~beautiful-green-beast - thank you for your feedback! I will keep your suggestions in mind, hope you continue to enjoy reading this.

* * *

Chapter 9 Apprehending 'Michi'

* * *

"3...2...1...ACTION!"

Lee burst off in a sprint, running through the narrow trees, the needle like rain crashing against his face. With the cold air of the before dawn morning blowing into him, Lee felt a shiver run down his back, despite his flaming red Kimono keeping him warm. Shifting his eyes to look around him, Lee's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Sprinting towards a tree, he lunged onto the tree's trunk, then using his built up speed, bounced off it to flip over two black caped men that had revealed themselves.

The men were holding spears, and their faces were unable to be seen due to masks made of steel that resembled a dog and a cat. Connecting with a branch, Lee sprung off it to dive down between the two. Before touching the ground, Lee delivered two round house kicks into the faces of his stalkers, sending both men flying off in opposing directions, their masks both 'clanking' as they fell by Lee's sides.

When he stylishly landed, Lee quickly tilted his head to the side, but not fast enough to fully evade the sharp edge of a katana, the blade just cutting his cheek. However, Lee never even flinched from the minor cut. Spinning around, he skilfully evaded an onslaught of attacks from the swordsman, who was wearing similar attire to the other two earlier, only this one was wearing a steel mask that looked like a tiger.

Lee then span around an attempted stab to his abdomen, the blade not even cutting the fine silk of his red kimono, as Lee delivered a palm thrust into the man's chest. The strong hit sent him flying and crashing into a tree, which toppled over from the inhuman like force.

"Send as many men as you wish Raziel! The secret of the red dragon shall never be used for the greed of man!"

"CUT!!!!"

Lee dropped his act and stood at attention, rubbing off the red paint that was marked on his face from the fake sword. While doing so, he was unable to hold back his pride filled grin upon seeing Gai giving him the thumbs up.

The director then span Lee around, "Excellent work! But we have been through this already-err- Lee-san was it? It is Michi-san's job to deliver the lines!"

"I respect that director-san-"

"HEY! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!"

"-however, it helps me fit the role of Leto-san to speak his wise and moving lines."

"...Oh whatever. Michi-san! You're up."

Elsewhere on the sides of the set, Sakura sighed, "I don't know what to think of this anymore, I either want to laugh, or cry."

"That sounds like a question I asked myself two years ago."

Chuckling, Sakura shook her head to Tenten who was next to her, "How do you manage?"

Back with Lee, Michi and him met half way, "Give it all you have Michi-dono, let your talent shine into to lens of the camera, and demonstrate to Raziel your resilience to surrender the red dragon stone!"

"Umm-...I will?" Michi didn't know whether to consider himself a bad actor that this shinobi showed more enthusiasm for his work than even himself, or if this kid had a few screws loose.

_'If his dad is anything to go by, maybe it's in the genes.'_ He guessed, oblivious to the actual truth to Gai not being Lee's dad.

Reunited with his team, Gai was the first...actually the only one to barge in front of him with an ecstatic applause, "That was superb as always, Lee!"

"Thank you, Gai-sensei, but shouldn't we be shifting our concern to the coming danger. Had it not been for director-san seeing an opportune shooting in this place, we would have arrived in the Valley Of The End without a cunning strategy."

Gai was in awe, and then gave Lee a sparkling smile, "What a dazzling demonstration of my students focus on the mission! Sakura! Are you taking note of this admirable quality?! Be sure to mention his dedication!"

"Hai, Hai, absolutely Gai-sensei." Sakura sarcastically answered, opening up her pad and tapping on the paper with her pencil. Tenten poorly suppressed her giggle though when it turned out Sakura was not writing down anything.

This was the norm for Sakura on this mission. Gai was on her case literally if Lee breathed like a chuunin, and most of the time was leaning over her shoulder when she was writing down anything. It was borderline creepy at first, but now she just treated it as a joke and minor annoyance. One time he even criticized her for using a word that sounded too 'ordinary' or 'unremarkable'.

Moving on with what Lee suggested, Gai's face morphed to one of seriousness, "I have advised our clients of the risk ahead of us, however they are insistent to still record a scene there."

"They still are?"

Gai nodded to Tenten's question, "It is our duty to protect them, unless the situation was of upmost importance, we must do as they wish. This is why Hokage-sama has taken the precaution to assigning a four man cell with my presence."

"So what can we do to prepare?" Gai scratched his chin while thinking of a way to answer Sakura's question.

"Unfortunately without a specialist in observation like Neji with us, we truly are moving in blind. We could try scouting ahead, however, that would be leaving the cast and crew with less protection, even if it was only me who was scouting."

Sakura's brows furrowed, "Assuming Oto really does show up when we are there, I think it is safe to say that Michi-sama and possibly the other cast are the main targets they would aim for."

"That indeed is true, but to us, we should consider even one civilian being seriously injured or worse a failure." Sakura nodded in agreement, finding this side of Gai astounding considering how carefree and childlike the jounin usually acted.

_'He really does know when it is time to not fool around.'_

Tenten inwardly chuckled as she read Sakura's surprised expression, _'So many think that he is just plain crazy, which they probably are right. However, Gai-sensei would not be the jounin he is today if he really was an idiot. I can't blame her though...Both Neji and myself were caught off guard too on our first real mission.'_

"So our best course of action is to simply remain alert?"

"It appears that way Lee, we will just have to salvage our current situation, and use it to our advantage. Lee, since you are working on the set, and are restricted mainly to that area, your sole purpose should be to protect our clients. Sakura, you will be assigning yourself to spectate Lee from off the set, in the case of an incident, both you and Lee will be protecting the cast and crew. Your duty is our defence. As for Tenten and myself, we will be patrolling a perimeter around the scene. If we are attacked by forces, we shall engage them, hopefully sorting the matter without issue."

"Hai, sensei!"

* * *

The Valley Of The End was a place that both amazed and struck terror into those that visited it. The history of many great battles that occurred here were still scarred on its walls. If you listened carefully to the water streaming off the great waterfall crashing onto the surface with a never ending roar, one could swear they could hear a battle happening.

Between the great waterfall stood two gigantic monuments of two important people. The one on the right was known by many, the Shodai hokage. The other face however was one that only a few people knew, being the founder of the Uchiha clan. The person's name was rarely spoken in today's society by the elders, and most of the young generation were completely oblivious of the individual's identity.

Lazily sitting at the toe of the Shodai's monument was a young man with pure white hair, that was tied in a pony tail reaching down to his back. The man was wearing an attire that looked very similar to what Orochimaru wore, with the only difference being his was wearing short sleeved fishnet top, covering his very muscular build. Just able to be seen through the mesh over his heart, was a strange tattoo that consisted of three curved lines shaped in a triangular pattern.

The man was looking up at the face of the Uchiha monument, his bored filled icy blue irises peering through his chin length bangs, "Who is that guy?"

"That is Uchiha Madara, taicho." Said the voice of another shinobi standing at attention nearby. This person was wearing thick dark coloured clothing, with his face mostly concealed by a mask, and was wearing the sound insignia as a forehead protector.

Narrowing his eyes at the statue, the man still held little astonishment, "Uchiha...the clan that the entire shinobi world knows about, yet so few even know of its founder...why is that?"

"From what we have been told, Madara out casted himself soon after Konoha came to existence. Something to do with the Shodai hokage being the chosen one to lead the new village. Years later, Madara and the Shodai fought a great battle here, where Madara's life came to an end as a result. Since the Shodai respected the clan's founder, he insisted on this place becoming a great memorial in his memory."

Focussing on his subordinate now, the man stood, "You seem to know a great deal don't you? However, in your history lesson, you did not answer my question."

"My humble apologies taicho! I do not know the answer."

"Hmm...what do you have to report?"

"As our spies informed us, we have confirmed the sighting of Konoha's clients heading this way."

"Do we know who these shinobi are that are protecting them?"

"We have confirmation on one of its members being once a teammate to Sasuke-sama, otherwise we have little information on the others except for one being a jounin."

"Spies so skilled to infiltrate into Konoha, and gain access to Konoha's missions...and all they have to offer me is something as useless as that?" The man said rhetorically in a dismissive manner.

The subordinate stood firmly at attention, "Forgive me for speaking disrespectfully taicho, but in order for their presence to remain unnoticed, there is so little that they can do. We should praise their efforts."

The shinobi's blue-grey eyes widened when a wave of killer intent literally fell over his shoulders, finding himself frozen under the man's cold but otherwise unchanged gaze, "Is that so?" The shinobi said flatly, as the subordinate was struggling to even speak.

The man taking a step forward made the subordinate's entire body jolt, but he didn't move. He knew that if he so much as flinched from his standing position, he was dead. Coming up to mere inches away, the subordinate felt the entire force of the murderous intent weigh down on him, making his knees buckle.

"Very well then. Inform the others, and remember my instructions, we are to capture this Michi, not kill him. Killing a client alone is a failure, but capturing them alive for ransom is even more of a failure for Konoha. It proves their incompetence, and literally is a spit in their faces. This is Orochimaru-sama's will."

"H-Hai!"

"I will be waiting at the rendezvous point, use this scroll to make use of my summoning contract. It already is marked with my blood. Simply point it in Michi's direction...it will do the rest."

His icy eyes glimmered for a moment as he dropped the scroll into the trembling sound shinobi's hands, "Is that understood? Or should I explain it to someone else?"

"N-No-I mean-H-Hai, understood perfectly taicho!" The subordinate stuttered out, as the man still hadn't changed his expression, and walked past him, heading out towards the river. Confirming he was still alive by looking at his captains retreating back, the subordinate gasped for the air he had held in, as several other similarly dressed sound nin walked up to him.

"W-What the hell is with that guy?!"

"Shh! If he hears you talking about him behind his back, you are dead."

"B-But what is his problem?! Does he understand how hard it is for our spies to even remain hidden in Konoha?"

"It should be expected from him, after all, he is from 'that' war ridden village-"

"I will say this to you all now."

The neutral voice coming from the river made all the sound nin jump and turn, while those icy irises met each and every one of them, "...If you are unable to defeat the Konoha shinobi, then do not waste Orochimaru-sama's time and patience. Just capture Michi from under their grasps, it shouldn't be too overly complicated, since they are aware of our intentions."

"H-How is that a benefit to us?!"

The man finally changed from his flat lined face to then form a pride filled smirk, "Because their awareness means they are very concerned with the security of the client, they may even be very paranoid about the slightest thing amiss. Little do they realise, as a great man once said, 'Security can be the greatest enemy.' Both where it is too little...or too great."

Without saying further, the man turned and now left them from their sights. "What the hell does that nonsense mean? 'Security can be the greatest enemy'?!"

"Who knows, but we better not screw this up, everyone knows he is just as unforgiving as Orochimaru-sama."

One of the sound nin then shifted his hand in his weapon pouch, and brought out a photo, "Anyway guys, this is our target Michi. He is playing as a monk in this film, and will be wearing a red kimono."

"So how are we going to take this guy captive? Assuming a jounin is truly with them, this is not going to be a walk in the park."

"What are you talking about? There is eight of us here, nine if you include our crazed leader."

"Do not underestimate the strength of a Konoha jounin. Even the late sound four had to give it all they had to defeat only two...and neither of us except for our taicho are at or above one of the sound fives calibre."

"If that guy is so strong, why the hell isn't he helping us then. Isn't this for Orochimaru-sama's will?"

"Because you must prove your worth to Orochimaru-sama." It was amazing how that flat tone from behind made several trained shinobi jump back in fright. True to their horror, the same leader they saw walking off earlier had now returned, and was standing behind them.

"This is a test for you recruits. I am here strictly to evaluate and report back to Orochimaru-sama. Some of you may have great potential, while some of you may be just poor excuses for shinobi. As you said, I am as unforgiving as he is."

The subordinate who mentioned that fact earlier gulped as those emotionless eyes locked onto him, practically paralysing him in the process, "I...just like Orochimaru-sama, have no room for lack of ability, nor will I tolerate insubordination. Continue to disappoint me, and I will ensure to rid you of your incompetence...in any way I see appropriate."

Raising his finger casually in the air froze the group of shinobi, as it suddenly lowered, pointing sharply at the one that spoke out about him being a 'crazed leader', "You."

The young man disgraced himself by yelping like a child, "H-Hai!?"

The creepy smirk that moulded on the captains face made the grown man's legs buckle, "Congratulations, you will be acting as taicho for this group, depending on how this mission is carried out, you will take full responsibility for it. Both for its success...or its failure."

Before the subordinate could mutter a single coherent word, the mysterious man burst apart into water, and shot away, the liquid mixing with the stream nearby.

"W-Was that his home villages version of shunshin no jutsu?" Nobody was able to respond to the blurted question, as they were too afraid to the fact that he may still be here.

After several minutes of staring in shock at the spot where the man once stood, the new leader composed himself, "W-We better get to work guys."

* * *

**The next day...**

The rainy weather appeared to have followed the film crew all the way to their location so it would seem. It wasn't drizzling down, but heavy enough that Sakura openly welcomed the shade that was setup. While she was trying to give attention to keeping a sharp eye out, her interest had drifted to the area around them. They had spread themselves down the river line, where from her position, she could see both the monuments and the great waterfall between them.

_'So this is where they both fought...'_

"Now remember Lee-san, once you defeat Raziel's elite guard, he will then start to fight you. Every time Raziel waves his arm at you, you are to fly back as if the wind itself is smashing against you." "How is it possible Raziel can do that though?"

"Huh?...it's the power of the great red dragon stone of course, he attacks you by manipulating the wind to collide against you."

"So he waves his hand to release some invisible force to knock me away...not to be disrespectful or questioning your creativity director-san, but hasn't this happened before in another motion picture production?"

"Absolutely not! The red dragon stone is manipulating nature to fight at Raziel's will, it is fully original and unique. And for the last time, my name is Kurosawa! Now where did my producer get to?"

While the puzzled Lee was scratching his 'hair' with a single finger, he walked up to Sakura, "This whole movie business is quite overwhelming Sakura-san, I envy Michi-dono."

Sakura finally pulled her gaze away from the two great statues to give a half hearted smile to Lee, "It sure is confusing, Lee-san."

The miniature Gai did not miss her pause, "Is something bothering you Sakura-san?"

She at first showed surprise, but then recovered and nodded, "It's nothing really Lee-san, this place..."

"This is where Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun fought." Lee finished her sentence lightly, knowing that even though she didn't show anything, Sakura inwardly was anxious.

"Ah, that's right."

"You ok?"

This time her smile was more genuine, "I'm fine thanks Lee-san, maybe before we go though, I would like to just take a look around by myself if Gai-sensei and our clients do not mind."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Everyone get into your places!"

Lee excused himself after the directors announcement on the blow horn, as Sakura glanced once more at the monuments, then got to work. Reaching up to her neck, she pressed the button on her microphone that was attached to the small collar.

Sakura once again was both impressed and shocked by Gai's organisation than from before. He had issued out radios to all of them excluding Lee, and issued everybody code names. Sakura and Lee were in team A, and Gai along with Tenten were in team B. She also was instructed to keep a head count of everyone, and if anybody was to leave or arrive on the set, they had to check with her first.

She was to report to Gai the moment the number changed in any way, "This is A-One reporting in. Nothing of concern so far, A-Two is about to start his act."

A scratchy voice that sounded like Gai responded from the ear bud in her left ear, "This is B-One, nothing suspicious as of yet."

The radio clicked as Tenten then spoke, "B-Two reporting, same here."

"What is the head count A-One?"

Sakura's trained eyes shifted around the crew, as she counted them all in her head. Once finished, she counted them once again, and tensed after wordlessly mouthing out the unexpected number.

"...We have an extra person here."

"Did anybody report to you leaving or arriving recently?"

"Hai, two people arrived a couple of minutes ago. There should be twenty eight people...there is twenty nine."

"Do you need me to come help you Sakura-"

"-B-Two!-" Gai sharply cut in.

Tenten's sigh was heard over the radio, "My apologies...do you need assistance, 'A-One'?"

Sakura would have chuckled if she wasn't so alert, "It's fine B-Two."

"Inform A-Two, then search for the extra head. If you remember them, focus more so on everybody that has recently checked in with you. Chances are there may be others." Gai instructed.

"Hai, out."

Clicking the button to mute her microphone, Sakura walked out from under the shelter, and into the rain.

"3...2...-?" The director halted when Sakura rested a hand on his shoulder, and as if understanding what the gesture meant, halted his countdown.

Walking past the director and onto the set, Sakura continued heading towards the now curiously glancing Lee.

Walking up to him, she leaned in so only Lee would hear, "There is an extra person unaccounted for Lee-san. Gai-sensei has told me to look around for them, stay alert."

Lee responded with a quick nod and a semi salute, "Call out if you require my immediate assistance Sakura-san!"

Without word, she turned and walked off the set, which gave the director his cue, "3...2...1...ACTION!" While all eyes were on the shooting, Sakura's was lost amongst the crew.

On the set with Lee, he began his planned exchange of fists with an elite guard. Unlike previous staged events, this time he had to allow hits through his guard to make it appear he was losing. Something he by far was not used to doing, there was an irregularity however that confused him. The elite guard was not following what they had rehearsed from a couple of days ago. The look on the directors face though showed he was pleased though with this difference, being that the exchange was faster and more stylish then before, so Lee simply improvised.

Back with Sakura, she was glancing from head to head in the crowd, but she couldn't spot anything remotely amiss, _'Who could it be, maybe someone just forgot to check in?'_ A pair of men that was a little further away from the set got her attention. One of the men she recognised as the producer, and from what she could make out from here, he was scolding the other person about something in a relaxed manor. That person was wearing a costume similar to the elite guard's outfit who was currently exchanging in staged fists with Lee, the exception being he was not wearing the metallic dragon mask which the one on the stage had on.

_'I wonder what is going on?'_

While approaching, Lee now was executing the second part of his fight, ending it by delivering a feigned blow to the guards chest, knocking the man down, and then turning to face another person who was dressed in an expensive appearing attire, and had a fake goatee beard that reached down to the ground, "Is this what you see as worth it for that stone Raziel!?"

"CUT! I said no lines! Just skip to the fighting part...TAKE TWO, ACTION!"

Now only a few meters away, Sakura could see the clear spaced out and confused expression on the dressed up man's face, "I really don't know what happened. I was leaving the carriage, then I can't remember anything."

"Is something wrong here?"

Sakura announced, as the producer turned, "This guy didn't attend the meeting this morning, and didn't know he was meant to report to you upon arrival."

Mouthing an 'oh' at the producers explanation, Sakura nodded, "That explains the extra head then. Thank you."

While turning to leave, she paused when she was about to press the button to unmute the radio's microphone upon the pair exchanging words.

"Well I don't know what to say, I guess the director got impatient and got another one of the cast to sub in for you."

"But that was my specific role! I was hired for my martial arts talents, nobody else here except one of those shinobi could possibly sub in."

Sakura turned back now in interest, "Pardon me for intruding, but what is going on here exactly?"

Turning now to face her again, the producer showed his bafflement with a large shrug, "Listen to what he says yourself, it doesn't make any sense at all."

"Go on."

"Well I still don't remember it that well, I heard on the blow horn this morning we were having a meeting. I was the last to leave the carriage, but the moment I stepped out of the door..."

Sakura was about to press on the man, but seeing in his concentrated gaze that he was trying to recollect, she waited, "...I heard a sound."

"A sound?"

"Yeah, sounded sort of like a flute, but then after that...I only remember waking up again in the carriage."

"A flute, and then you don't rem-!"

"This is B-Two, I have contact." The voice of stern voice of Tenten suddenly interrupted. Placing up a hand to signal 'wait' to the people she was talking to, Sakura then covered her ear to block out other noises.

"How many B-Two?" Gai instructed.

"I see three, possibly four. They are concealing themselves within the trees...I am seeing Oto insignia."

Tensing at mention of the village, Sakura then heard what sounded like a weapon being unsheathed over the radio. After a heavy moments silence, an annoyed groan was heard.

"Just bunshin...wait!"

Sakura's interest was torn away as she snapped her gaze in the direction she heard and felt a sudden explosion not far. Sakura wasn't the only one who noticed, as the entire filming crew now were looking in puzzlement at the smoke rising.

The static hissing into her ear piece stunned her, "B-One moving in! Come in B-Two!"

Despite Gai's shout, static was all that was heard, so he repeated now more stressed, "Tenten!"

"I'm fine, just a poorly placed explosive note by them."

Hearing Tenten allowed Sakura to breathe again, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I am completely fine, but I need help Gai-sensei. They no longer are playing hide and seek. Five confirmed targets!"

Sakura's interest no longer was on the radio conversation, as now her current situation had taken priority, _'Wait a second. If this person is meant to be in the shooting, then who's...'_

Her musing was cut off in memory to what the actor behind her had said, _'But that was my specific role! I was hired for my martial arts talents, nobody else here except one of those shinobi could possibly sub in.'_

Gasping, she looked back at the set where Lee was still standing, The guard behind him now was standing, and holding something that looked like a scroll, which was stained with blood.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Her scream never made it in time, as the scroll was flung open, revealing a large kanji character reading 'summon'. Lee had turned only to see the smoke cloud, but before he could react, an elastic like tongue that was as thick as his body shot through the smoke, hitting him dead on.

Lee could do nothing as it enwrapped around him, secreting a fowl thick and sticky saliva all over his kimono, as it in the fashion of a rubber band, pulled him into the thick smoke.

"LEE-SAN!" Sakura cried, as she started running, but two outfits lifting into the air was seen at the corner of her eye. Pulling back, she just missed the sharp edge of a kunai cutting her nose, and halted when two similarly attired Oto-nin now were in her way.

"You aren't going anywhere." One declared.

Cursing, Sakura pressed harder than necessary on the microphone, "Team A in trouble!"

A loud 'poof' drew her interest over Gai's sudden words on the radio, as she looked over one of the sound nin's shoulders. Whatever had grabbed Lee couldn't be seen, only the disguised sound nin and the now closed scroll remained.

There was no signs of the miniature Gai anywhere.

The elite guard then turned, and made a break for it.

"Sakura!"

Gai's shout from the radio pulled her out of her bewilderment as she charged towards the pair in front of her, "We have got a serious problem Gai-sensei!"

One of the Oto-nin met her half way, twirling a kunai in his hand as he tried to stab her, which she effortlessly evaded. Sakura countered with a sweeping kick from the side which the nin blocked with his forearm. His sudden grunt voiced his regret for doing so. Taking advantage of the sound nin's staggered form, Sakura span her kick around to hit his unprotected side, feeling something break upon her foot's connection. Continuing her onslaught of attacks, the Oto-nin was recovering poorly from each strike. She nearly felt guilty upon ending her assault with a chakra enhanced backhand to his face, effectively knocking the grown man off of his feet.

Sakura was half expecting a Kawarimi, but she was surprised when the body crashed against the rocky floor, and let out a moan before falling unconscious. Brushing her surprise at how easy that was off, she turned her focus on the other one, who had a sudden hesitant expression on his face that almost read like a 'uh-uh'.

She blinked when the sound nin dropped a smoke bomb at his feet, and ran for it. _'What the hell? These Oto-nin...are hopeless amateurs!'_

"Sakura! What is going on?" Gai's voice again shouted into the radio, as Sakura covered her ear to block out other noise.

"Gai-sensei! Lee-san has been kidnapped!"


	11. The Bushy Browed Monk

AN: My most sincerest apologies for taking to long to release an update. No excuse is legit.

After completing Wave I decided to take a bit of a break from writing, which expanded out for a couple of weeks, until I got back into the mood again and reread unborn genius (Discovering load of errors, including one that I just know somebody noticed but didn't say anything :P).

I am back now, so hopefully I will be able to get more updates out sooner.

Moving on.

* * *

Chapter 10 The Bushy Browed Monk

* * *

Not far away from where the Konoha group and crew were situated, the leader of the Oto-nin was impatiently sitting on a great rock in the middle of a clear field awaiting the return of the others. His ever calm face eyed the black smoke rising in the sky.

'_So they have engaged the Konoha forces, Hmm.'_ Detecting several people approaching, the leader stood up to address his new visitors.

Only four of the Oto-nin members remained, _'The Konoha group defeated over half of them? Oh well, I guess I should be thankful they weeded out the weak. It saves me half the trouble.'_

One of the Oto-nin who was dressed in armour stepped forward as the leader spoke to him, "Well 'Taicho'?"

The armour wearing man held up the enclosed scroll and presented it in response, "We apprehended Michi."

"Hmm." Taking the scroll from the shinobi, the man then flung the scroll wide open, causing it to glow as he threw it to the floor. Upon it touching the ground, a loud 'poof' was heard as a tremendous puff of smoke blinded everybody's vision.

Once the dust had settled, the group of Oto-nin gasped at the creature before them. The beast was roughly twenty feet tall, with a thick grey scaled hide enwrapping around its amphibian like body. It had a long swirly tail swishing behind itself, as it stood on all fours. It was noted the beast had no visible eyes anywhere on its huge head.

'_W-What kind of summon is that?'_ The Oto-nin in armour mused in horror.

The leader with his bored icy blue eyes approached the summon and placed a hand on its belly, while closing his eyes. Within a minute, they snapped open and turned to the proposed captain of the team.

The way those chilly eyes held not even an ounce of emotion to them shook the man down to his core, "W-well what is your verdict? Did we succe-!"

The Shinobi's eyes went bulging wide as he suddenly stopped talking and choked. The other three gasped when their comrade all of a sudden fell straight over, lying lifelessly on the grass with a stream of red liquid running down his hung open jaw. Neither saw how he was killed, but they knew who did it.

It was the still emotionless leader, who was looking down at the dead shinobi, "As I said, you would be held responsible both for the success or failure of this mission…consider this a suitable reward for your incompetence."

"W-What the hell are you doing? We captured Michi-"

"Oh? Tell me-"

The leader snapped his fingers, as the great beast opened its wide mouth, revealing a small outer layer of teeth to an otherwise very gummy and squishy red inside. A figure was then spat across the field from out of the creature's mouth, which soon crashed into the grass not far away. The beast dispersed soon after in a loud 'poof'.

The figure appeared to be Lee, who was covered in a thick sticky layer of saliva, and was borderline unconscious, "-Does that look like Michi to you, fools?"

Parts of Lee's bald cap had broken, revealing to the group some loose strands of black hair sticking out of an otherwise bald head.

"H-He has hair?" One of the Oto-nin's blankly blurted out, while the cold leaders nearby presence made the nin focus.

One of the shinobi fearing for his life, stuttered out a defence, "B-But you said this was a test didn't you? There is no need to ki-"

"I think you misunderstood me before. This was a test, a test to see if you all were skilled enough for assisting Orochimaru-sama. So far, none of you have shown anything for me to even perk an eyebrow at. More importantly, this mission still was vital to Oto's goal. Our intention is to interfere with Konoha's missions so that they are met with failure. Failure is not something taken lightly in the business of shinobi, not when clients always look at a village's record to know their task can be ensured a success. A daimyo's tolerance can only go so far until they will seek out an alternative nation to assign missions to. Not to mention the obvious point that a celebrity taken captive is practically a blank cheque waiting to be written up."

Pointing a finger at the starting to recover Lee, the leaders scowl never changed, "This is your last chance. Dispose of that fake. Do not fail with doing that."

Lee at this time violently shook his head, trying to rid himself of the grogginess he felt from where ever he was earlier, _'What on earth happened?'_

The last thing Lee could remember was Sakura calling out his name, when all of a sudden this slimly thing grabbed him and pulled him into darkness. Trying to push himself back onto his feet, Lee nearly slipped against the somehow unsteady grass, soon becoming aware of the disgusting secreted like goo that was all over himself.

Once he stood up, he tried to rub the junk off of his hands on his now discoloured and in similar conditioned kimono.

"How unhip." He murmured, soon realising he was not alone.

'_Oto-nin? They must have mistaken me for Michi-dono. In that case…'_ Ignoring his icky condition, Lee raised his hand to form his stance.

He couldn't muster a word however, for he also spotted the dead shinobi lying on the ground behind the group soon after, _'W-What happened? He's…dead?'_

"Hmmph. That is a type of taijutsu stance. So I see…he is one of the Konoha ninja. Perhaps it was their plan to switch places with Michi, at least your humiliating failure isn't too shameful knowing that fact…now destroy him." The leader coolly announced, as he sat back down on the rock as if he had nothing to worry about in the world.

Lee wasn't given much time to think about that man's odd actions when the trio of Oto-nin rushed for him. Forming a firm unified brow line in concentration, Lee evaluated his odds, _'I don't know where I am, so retreating is not a good solution, especially in this hindrance of a state. I do not possess my weapon pouch, and I am outnumbered…'_

Reaching into his kimono, Lee pulled out his nun-chucks he carried within it. With a furious swing around, the goo that covered the weapon flickered wildly off, as he held a new stance, _'The only option I have is to fight.'_

As the trio closed the distance, the one in the middle wielding a kunai dashed in first for the kill. Lee avoided the slash with a side step, however he inwardly cursed as the goo still all over his body cause him to slip, leaving him wide open for a blow to the cheek from another Oto-nin's fist. While Lee was trying to regain his balance, he yet again slipped his footing with the sandals he was wearing, making him fall to his the grass hard on his back.

Wide eyed as the kunai wielder tried to impale his head, Lee quickly reacted by a precise kick in to the Oto-nin's leg, making the stab just miss his face as the sound nin fell back with a pained grunt. Rolling to the side to avoid another attempted stabbing from one of the other two, Lee desperately tried to gain some ground as he continued to roll away, not even attempting to recollect his nun-chucks while doing so .

Seeing however he wasn't going to get that distance this way, Lee pushed himself up mid roll to go airborne, surprising the closest assailant chasing him with a round house kick straight across the jaw knocking the grown man off his feet with a spit full of blood flying across his mouth from the powerful hit.

Lee landed on his mostly dried hands now in an attempt to avoid slipping yet again, as the final shinobi made a beeline towards him. Standing in time, Lee kept his feet glued to the spot as he used his upper body to dodge hit after hit, before countering with a blazing fast palm thrust into the opponent's chest, effectively knocking the wind out of the man as he flew a good few feet back.

Breathing in a fresh lung full of air at last from the pause in the assault, Lee looked down at his sandals, _'I cannot move or fight in this condition. Yosh.'_

Taking advantage that the three shinobi were disabled for the moment, Lee knelt down to get to work on removing his sandals. He kept a cautious eye on the other person that he guessed was the Oto-nin's leader in case he took advantage of Lee's state. To Lee's surprise, he only met a bored pair of irises staring right back at him.

'_So he isn't going to get involved…'_

Putting that mystery behind him, Lee, now bare foot stood on the moist grass, testing his balance with a quick jog on the spot. Satisfied he was now balanced, Lee formed a smirk as he fell back into his stance, "It would appear fighting in my current state is too large of a handicap for me. My apologies for such an untrained means of fighting, allow me to redeem myself."

Finally recovered from Lee's initial counter, the three shinobi blinked.

Did Lee just apologise to them for fighting without style?

"You little shit, do not underestimate us!" One of the Oto-nin growled, dashing forward only to be caught completely off guard when Lee in a blur shot right towards him. The shinobi couldn't even react in time to the solid combination of punches and kicks as Lee finished him off with a lightning fast elbow to the nose.

The other two didn't have time to gawk as Lee was already upon them before the first Oto-nin had hit the ground. While they emitted their cries of pain, the still watching leader's right eye twitched a fraction in disgust, "Hopeless…"

"So I see you all lack discipline, you need to train harder if you are to truly shine I'm afraid." Lee stated with that grin still present, but suddenly bolted back to the first Oto-nin he defeated when he sensed movement from the person he was cautious of.

Lee only just made it in time standing over the person as he grabbed the offending kunai baring hand from digging into the man's skull by the wrist. Lee held a firm glare into those heartless blue eyes, "Interesting, That is quite some impressive speed."

"What is it you were intending to do?" Lee demanded, as the man's face finally changed from neutral to a sadistic smirk.

"I'm disposing of the trash of course."

Lee's wide eyes amused the person, "Y-You would kill your own comrade!"

"These piles of filth are nothing but a hindrance, it is best to just remove them before they become the death of you."

Risking for one fraction of a second to break eye contact, Lee stared at the armour wearing Oto-nin he discovered dead when he came out of the darkness.

The chilling realisation finally sunk in, as Lee glared in outrage, "I will not allow such an unforgivable act of betrayal!"

"Heh, you talk big now don't you?"

Lee ended the discussion with a swift kick into the person's abdomen, which on impulse made Lee smirk at the sound of a grunt, _'Yosh, this will be-'_

Lee's cocky thoughts were ever harshly cut off when the person before him 'poofed' out of existence, soon being replaced by one of the Oto-nin Lee previously defeated.

'_Kawarimi!'_

"Your pride has led you to believe I am of the same calibre of the trash here."

Lee span around to see the completion of a seal chain, "Katon, hosenka no jutsu!" Seeing the glowing waves of small fireballs flying towards him, Lee zigzagged in between them, scooping up his nun-chucks on the way. Lee ducked under the last fireball, as he was face to face with the strange shinobi again.

Not allowing his opponent a chance to counter, Lee executed an entire combo with his nun-chucks against the stunned target. After the fifth blow, Lee questioned why his hits felt so awkward.

His eyes yet again shot wide in seeing the figure of the man he thought he was bashing morphed into a human sized amphibious creature of the beast earlier, _'W-What is this?'_

Lee back flipped away from the creature, as his eyes saw a great long tongue shoot towards him like how he was captured before. This time however, Lee was ready for it. With a graceful jump to the side, Lee watched as the elastic like tongue flung back into the creatures mouth, leading to the man standing next to the beast with a held seal.

"The salamander. Such a brilliant summon."

Lee blinked in bafflement, while recovering back into his stance, "You were correct earlier, my pride led to me becoming cocky. What a childish and careless mistake to overcome me."

"How interesting." The man replied back at Lee's self-criticism.

Rubbing the sweat off his head from the intense heat, Lee spared a glance around him. Small parts of the area were set alight in flames from the jutsu earlier. Hopefully the smoke rising would get the others attention, at least if they were close by.

Before Lee returned his focus, he mouthed out a curse, _'The people!'_ The man with a sickening smirk watched as Lee shot across the field towards the downed Oto-nin.

"It appears you indeed are right, Orochimaru-sama…"

Lee was only mere feet away from one of the Oto-nin, before his shocked eyes saw the sizzling smoke trail emit from the man's chest, _'W-When did he? EXPLOSIVE NOTES!'_

Three simultaneous explosions echoed throughout the field, as Lee covered his still wide eyes in shock to the roaring flames now before him. The man's sickening laugh didn't shake him from his pure disbelief.

"-Konoha ninjas are so soft hearted it makes me sick!"

The constant thrilled and sadistic laughter of the man behind Lee only made his eyes twitch, as his still stunned eyes met those satisfied blue eyes, "I like that expression you are giving me."

Lee's shock finally faded away, as he harshly tore off the bald cap to fully reveal his black hair, "What is your name?"

Still chuckling, the man responded, "I'm Taiga Kano, subordinate and loyal servant to Orochimaru-sama."

"I see…"

Lee then formed a face full of determination and anger, "I'm Rock Lee, and I shall come at you with the full force of my strength so you will never do something so heartless ever again."

"HAHA! Still talking such meaningless words over nothing. They were your enemies in case you forgot in that thick skull of yours."

"It does not matter! They were your comrades! People that trusted you with their lives in a life or death situation! When they were defeated, instead of aiding them as any comrade should, you killed them!"

"Hehehe- Konoha-nin are such amusing people…they are also so pitiful."

'_Gai-sensei, please approve that I must use that jutsu…the renge!'_ As Lee was preparing himself, it started to rain, making the wild fire around them hiss in defiance.

Kano raised both his hands as if to embrace the rainfall as he gleamed wide at how it went from a light shower to soon a heavy downpour, "How intriguing. This is quite unfortunate for you…you cannot defeat me in the rain."

Lee shook off his bafflement to the comment, as he shot across the distance in a second and tried to kick Kano up into the air. He gasped though when his foot met nothing but air. Kano had disappeared completely, along with the creature too.

"H-How-"

"Do you do anything else but taijutsu?" The voice from behind him made Lee turn to only be met with a whiplash of the beast's tail, the force sending him flying. Lee quickly recovered mid-air and gracefully landed on his feet, ignoring the scaled bleeding outline of the tail still marked on his face.

A smug Kano was now standing atop of the salamander, which had tripled in size. _'H-How was he able to move so fast to avoid renge? W-Was that shunshin no jutsu? This guy…He's strong…'_

Rifling through seals, Kano snickered, "I tire of you already, I must report this failure to Orochimaru-sam-"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Came a voice from behind Kano, who turned to show surprise to seeing a spandex wearing jounin about to collide with him. Lee gaped when both the salamander and Kano disappeared, leaving nothing but an extra heavy downpour of rain as Gai flew right through it.

Unfazed by the bizarre jutsu, Gai landed and span around at attention, "That was the hidden rain villages shunshin no jutsu, and that summon…"

"Gai-sensei!"

"It is relieving to my spirits to see I had made it in time. Tenten and Sakura are protecting the crew while I investigated the smoke we saw." Kano reappeared before both Gai and Lee, still proudly standing atop of his summon almost as if he was a great king.

Gai still held no such shock as his student did, "How do you possess 'his' summon?"

Kano's smirk perked, "I do not know what you are talking about-"

"Do not lie! I may never have witnessed it with my own eyes, but even I recognise that creature."

Gai then pointed his finger accusingly at Kano, "Why do you have Hanzo of the salamanders' summon? Hanzo is not a man to share his abilities with anyone, how is this possible?" Kano merely laughed as he ran through seals, but paused as his eyes looked up in interest that the rain was beginning to settle.

After his brief pause, he ran through another set of seals, "I shall take my leave, jounin, Rock Lee. I'm sure we will meet again."

Soon after Kano had stopped speaking, both himself and the Salamander 'poofed' out of existence, leaving Lee and Gai standing in the empty field alone. By now the rains intensity had reduced to that of a light shower. Lee's eyes hung to the soot and ash all around them, as he clenched his fists tightly.

'_Enemies or not, they were defenceless, I couldn't save them from Kano…Damn it!'_ Gai dropped his posture once he had confirmed Kano truly was gone, and turned to see his student's deflated state.

If it were not for the rain, Gai could have sworn his student had tears running down his face, "What happened, Lee?"

* * *

Lee's downed attitude appeared contagious to everybody for the remainder of the mission. There was little enthusiasm present when the shinobi had begun their journey home. The group were taking their time back, as they were walking down a stray road along the countryside. Gai was leading them, with Lee just behind him walking at firm attention, while Sakura and Tenten were tailing further in the back.

Sakura's concern still was present since Lee had returned, "Not that I wish to sound terrible Tenten, but why is Lee-san so effected by this? They were enemies."

"That's just how Lee always has been, even on missions he was the same. To him those people were already defeated. There could have been any more of a better fate to them than death. It really is Lee's honour that is making him feel this way."

Sakura rubbed her neck blankly, "Shouldn't one of us try and cheer him up? I mean he has been quite down ever since."

Tenten perked an eyebrow while grinning, "Who says he is down?"

"Huh?"

Sakura looked to the spandex wearer in bafflement, trying to see if there was something she missed. Lee was standing firmly upright as he marched, with his tight fists by his side.

Now seeing it, Tenten's grin widened, "Lee is more strong-minded than ever right now."

Even if Tenten couldn't see her teammates face, she knew that Lee had a fire burning in his strong onyx eyes, _'Taiga Kano…'_

_

* * *

_

"WHAT?" Shouted Tsunade in bafflement.

The team had now returned to Konoha, and Gai had just filled her in on what they had witnessed.

Shaking her head clear from a sudden memory, she asked yet again, "Are you certain it was the Salamander?"

"Without even a moment of hesitation Hokage-sama." Gai responded.

Leaning back in her chair, Tsunade's eyes found the ceiling, "That is most certainly something I cannot believe. Hanzo never is one to share anything, especially his own summoning contract. Hell, that guy doesn't even trust his own family. To think this man is with Orochimaru as well…"

"Begging your pardon Hokage-sama, but who is Hanzo?" Lee asked, as the hokage found his eyes.

"Hanzo is the leader of Amegakure, and a very powerful ninja at that. He was a major factor during the second great shinobi war against Konoha…he also was the man responsible for awarding my team the title of the legendary sannin. Other than that the man literally is paranoid to the extreme. He trusts nobody, and is a man that lusts for power and control of his country. The creature you encountered was a part of the Salamander contract…his salamander contract."

"Couldn't we communicate with Amegakure to clarify about this person, Shisho?"

"If I told you just how hard that simple task is you would not believe me, Sakura."

Tsunade answered, feeling she should add, "As I said, Hanzo is so paranoid, that unless you have an official reason for even stepping into his village, you will be apprehended. Their village is near impenetrable with some of the most over the top defences in place I have ever heard of. Even a simple messenger bird will be targeted if they are suspicious of it. However more relevant as to why that won't be possible is because there is no way in hell they would share information of one of their own going rogue unless it was something very important."

Sitting up straight now, Tsunade decided to move on, "We will have to investigate into this matter ourselves, Oto and this Taiga Kano cannot be ignored. Not when it's my shinobi that are being put at risk."

For the first time in the debriefing, Tsunade formed a grin, "Putting that behind us though, your mission was a success. Excellent work, all of you."

With the meeting ended, the temporary team exited the Hokage's office. Gai abruptly dropped his official status and already was beaming at a stunned Sakura, "So now it is time for you to quiz our buzzing minds about what we feel in regards to my glorious and spunk filled student!"

Tenten for some reason welcomed Gai's exaggerated enthusiasm since despite how ridiculous sounded, it sure did brighten the mood.

Recovering at last, Sakura nodded, "Y-Yes that is correct, I will need to speak to both you and Tenten for your evaluation."

Lee brought himself into the conversation, "I shall be at the training field if you need me."

Gai clenched his fist with a sparkly teeth revealing grin, "Such dedication Lee! This shall most certainly be mentioned in your outstanding evaluation!"

* * *

AN:Again sorry for the huge delay (I think I have written that with every single chapter update).

Please read and review, feedback certainly motivates me to write much more often.


	12. Mission 4 : Brewing Escorts

AN: You thought I was going to make you wait another 3 months didn't you? :P

~KuroiTori-sama & Eagleman : You are both correct. Hanzo indeed is dead, however remember from the anime episode where Jiraiya infiltrated the rain village. He was under the impression the village was still divided from civil war, and that Hanzo still was their leader. Meaning Pein's take over was kept a secret from people outside of rain. (Unless I happen to be wrong)

* * *

Chapter 11 Mission 4: Brewing Escorts

* * *

Taiga by this time had long returned to one of the labyrinth hideouts where Orochimaru was situated to give his report. They were both within an enormous underground chamber, with darkness creeping all around them bar some parts of the stone patterned room, where flaming torches were positioned on the many large support pillars. Taiga was kneeling not far from Orochimaru, who was seated on a snake-scale textured throne in the centre of the chamber.

"I see. So none of them were worth our time? It is so hard to find decent help these days, or at least find candidates that live up to your very fine standards. Perhaps in future we should just put the weak to use regardless. I'm sure Kabuto would value more test subjects who are a little above the current selection he has available, kukuku."

"I shall consider that for next time, Orochimaru-sama."

"However, Taiga-kun, it would appear you are being a little careless yourself. While I have no issue with you engaging Konoha shinobi, you shouldn't be proudly displaying the salamander summons. We don't want Konoha growing suspicion on its original owner's status now do we?"

The snake sannin's plastered smirk only grew, "It was no trivial task to retrieve the summoning contract of the salamander, especially being that Hanzo was defeated by Pein, who also destroyed the original scroll."

Upon mentioning 'Pein' Taiga's eyes hardened for a moment to reveal clear resolve before it morphed back into a neutral gaze, "My sincerest apologies, Orochimaru-sama, I got carried away."

"If you truly wish to avenge your proud and great leader, then you must be strategic, for your desired opponent right now could crush you with little effort. I have given you both Hanzo's summoning contract, along with one of my finest curse seals to aid you. At this moment, nobody outside of Amegakure knows of what is happening within its boundaries. Konoha snooping around to discover the civil war has been ended along with a new leader in its place would complicate your goal, among other hassles."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Now then, continue your work in finding suitable recruits for our cause." Taiga nodded his head and then disappeared into the darkness. When a loud bang was heard of a great door closing, another figure walked into the dim light.

It was Kabuto, who was lifting his specs, "Very rare for you to show concern for a subordinate, Orochimaru-sama?"

The snake's pleased yellow slits met Kabuto's, "Why do my ears interpret that question as a sign of envy?"

"Hardly envy Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru snickered at the assurance, "Taiga's efforts in his task have shown great success with some worthy new shinobi for Oto. It would be a hindrance for him to be dispatched due to his impatience."

"That is very true…"

"What is it, Kabuto?"

"Forgive me Orochimaru-sama, however I am curious. Why did you take in Taiga-kun?"

"Kukuku, perhaps it is out of the brewing habit for me to bring in those troubled souls whose hearts are seeking revenge. Then again why not? Taking advantage of their lust for power and scarred heart's is just so easy to accomplish."

"You mean like how you reeled in Sasuke-kun?"

Orochimaru did not respond to Kabuto's question, as Kabuto yet again grew curious, "But do you truly believe Taiga-kun could achieve his goal. With avenging Hanzo-san and defeating Pein-san I mean, Orochimaru-sa-"

Kabuto's question was muted when the snake sannin abruptly started laughing uncontrollably at what he had just said. The echoing and menacing laughter did not subdue for over a minute as Orochimaru met his henchmen's quizzical expression.

"When did you become so humorous, Kabuto? You could potentially smother somebody to death with hysterics at just how outrageous your words are sometimes."

'_How foolish of me to think otherwise. Orochimaru-sama is simply using Taiga-kun…Just like Sasuke-kun'_

Kabuto's glasses flickered as he simply bowed his head, "I try my best, Orochimaru-sama."

"Hmmph-Hmmph-Hmmph. How amusing. Pein with those eyes greater than even the sharingan is as strong as a god itself. Even I am no match for him. Taiga-kun's ambition is nothing but a pure fantasy."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed for a moment as he adjusted his glasses, _'If Pein-san is so great because of the legendary Rinnegan bloodline, then I wonder why he is so interested in the sharingan…It is true Orochimaru-sama has wished to learn all jutsu, but even he can acknowledge the Rinnegan would be far superior.'_

When he stumbled across an answer in his mind, Kabuto's only sign of understanding was a half-smile, _'I see now…It's because the sharingan currently is the only option that is practical. Using Sasuke-kun is possible due to him not being a match for Orochimaru-sama, while Pein-san is a very different case. Orochimaru-sama always has been an opportunist.'_

_

* * *

_

The training grounds of Konoha were yet again only occupied by a lone spandex wearer as if it was a tradition. Lee was mercilessly hammering his blurring fast fists into a wooden post, which now had a miniature crater forming against its trunk from the endless onslaught in the one area.

Over the solid drumming of impacts, a triple digit number could be heard muttered from the focused genin, _'I must press forward with haste in my training to ensure that next time I will be prepared!'_

Without slowing down in his tempo, Lee continued to muse over the information earlier, _'If Taiga Kano is in charge of the Oto forces that means he is most likely to attempt thwarting another mission of Konoha's. I will acknowledge he is strong, and my gut is telling me he was only toying with me before.'_

Lee quickly switched to kicks that held more force than his fists did because of that realisation, _'If Gai-sensei had not located us in time I would have been forced to use the gates to have a chance.'_

Lee in frustration switched to executing an entire combo with his nun-chucks, the blows being strong enough to cause bark chips to fly everywhere.

'_Remember what Gai-sensei told me, remember Naruto-kun's iron will to defeat Neji. I must not doubt my abilities.' _

Sensing a presence he recognised approaching, Lee stopped and turned, "Neji."

Said Hyuuga stopped when they were a few feet apart and acknowledged his teammate, "Lee. How is your evaluation going? I trust you are taking it seriously?"

"Yosh! I have successfully demonstrated my abilities in three missions so far."

"Three? You still have far to go then. Make sure you continue giving it your all throughout every single one."

"Absolutely, my resolve shall never even flinch until I am equal with my comrades again."

"Hmmph." Neji grunted in amusement.

Deciding to take a break from his training, Lee put away his nun-chucks, "What is it you have been busying yourself with all this time, Neji?"

The Hyuuga perked an eyebrow in surprise to Lee's question for a moment before it relaxed, "Hasn't Gai-sensei or Tenten told you?"

"…"

"I have been undertaking missions to allow me to qualify for becoming a jounin."

Lee's jaw hung wide in shock, "J-Jounin?"

"Of course. You think I am satisfied with being a chuunin? I want to ascend all the way through the ranks, and even then, Jounin is not the end of what it is I wish to do."

"I-I see…So you are continuing to move forward briskly."

"More or less."

"Hey-just a minute!"

Quickly recovering from his shock, Lee pointed at Neji, "What of our spar when I am of equal rank to you? I wished to fight you when we were both chuunin!"

Neji smugly crossed his arms and gave a grin that he knew made Lee see a flame emerge from his onyx eyes, "Well you best hurry up then, Lee. I do not plan to wait for you forever."

A simple taunt, but to Lee it was a challenge that he took with trembling and resolute raised fists.

"YOSH! I'll not lose my golden opportunity! I must convince Sakura-san for us to begin our next mission this instant!" Lee shot off with nothing but dust remaining in his place, as Neji slowly shook his head.

The Hyuuga knew his teammate all too well. Taunting Lee always was the perfect method to motivate him to do better as they had discovered. Similarly enough that was a trait shared with Gai as well. Lee didn't seem to realise he still would have to wait for the Konoha chuunin exam's regardless of how quick he completed his missions, but Neji still chose to prod him anyway since he noticed Lee was bothered about something.

"Do your best, Lee…"

Meanwhile, Lee was already bee-lining through the afternoon streets of Konoha. Despite the fact he had no actual clue where Sakura was interviewing Gai and Tenten, that didn't stop Lee from ducking his head quickly into every café and restaurant he passed to find her. He even went as far as to mentally declare if he didn't speak to Sakura about a new mission today, he would run two hundred laps of the village.

Shooting past a street his sharp eyes caught the briefest glimpse of pink, which made him double back confirm it was Sakura. He was about to call out to her until he noticed she wasn't with Gai and Tenten, but with Ino instead. The pair of kunoichi were sitting at a bench on the side of the footpath, discussing something Lee guessed was deep judging by Sakura's facial expression.

It looked as if she was convinced about something, while Ino was holding a collected expression. From his position he couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he noticed when Ino had said something it caused Sakura's jaw and eyes to suddenly become wide in surprise. Unlike before, she now appeared as if she was completely lost about whatever Ino had just said.

Deciding perhaps he should enquire about the mission another day, Lee respectfully turned away from the street and started heading back to the training field, _'No matter, we have until the next Konoha chuunin exam regardless…'_

Lee paused in his step as his eyes slowly grew in realisation, _'I still have to wait so long! Neji surely would be a jounin before then! I was so eager I didn't comprehend that fact until now.'_

Lee's eyes fell lazily to his sandals as he inwardly cursed, _'Damn it…'_

"WOAH! Why is my hot-blooded pupil emitting such a depressing aura?"

Lee looked up from his feet to see Gai, giving an enthusiastic thumb up, "You should be overflowing with blissful glee. Your spirited team gave you a fond evaluation worthy of a capable chuunin."

"Neji is going to become a jounin before I am a chuunin."

Gai's thumb fell dull at Lee's statement, while Lee added, "I am proud to hear he wishes to continue forward, but at the same time I'm frustrated by this. I wanted to spar with him when we were of the same rank."

"Lee…"

Crunching his fists, Lee gave a firm nod to himself as he sharply looked up at Gai, "However I will not submit to defeat over this news. I will accept this truth, and use it to power drive myself to continue in my training even further!"

Gai rubbed his watery eyes at Lee's words, "Such scorching high spirits you hold within! I'm ever relieved to hear this development has not caused as much ill effect as me and Tenten originally feared."

* * *

**Two days later…**

Tenten had grown bored to death from idleness the past couple of days and decided to train with Lee down at the field. She started by beginning her typical warm-up of aiming at multiple well positioned targets with shuriken. Meanwhile Lee had just started his own warm up of its typical insane proportions.

One hundred single knuckle push ups.

He was spectating Tenten's training while doing so. It never ceased to amaze him just how no matter what the angle was, Tenten would always score a bullseye.

She certainly was living up to her reputation as a weapons specialist, "Such fine precision as always."

"Heh, thanks Lee." She replied, while raising a handful of kunai this time and hitting the mark on the several targets yet again right next to her previous shurikens.

Tenten sighed deeply at her boredom not ceasing, as she turned around to talk to like while lackadaisically tossing another kunai over her head to once again hit a mark, "Where is Neji?"

"He has left for yet another mission this early morning."

"I see. Bah, that Neji. He's always leaving us behind these days."

"You are a chuunin just like he is Tenten, I'm surprised you chose not to follow Neji's plan as well?"

"I'm not exactly in any hurry Lee, not to mention Neji never originally had an ambition until after his great match with Naruto."

"You believe Naruto-kun is the cause for Neji's desire to race through the ranks?"

"Well it's my theory to say the least."

"I see…However, we still must take this opportunity to better ourselves too, just like Neji is doing so relentlessly."

Snickering, the weapon specialist shook her head, "Sometimes, I swear you are an automated machine that just blurts out the 'we must keep training' message."

Lee pointed his index finger up while still continuing his exercise, "It is wise and true words that Gai-sensei would voice with full confidence."

"Tch, I don't doubt that in the slightest there."

"Perhaps you should use this opportunity to expand your range of jutsu? You're typically very keen to learn something new."

Tenten's eyes narrowed in thought, "Eh, that is also true…why don't you do the same as well?"

"Hmm? Whatever do you mean, Tenten?"

"You've trained arguably more than anybody else I know every single day, perfecting your taijutsu to as best as can be."

Lee briefly paused in his exercise to try and work out why Tenten of all people was asking this question when he expected her to know this better than anybody else. Deciding to voice his question, he continued his training again, "I train so vigorously due to my inability to mould chakra any other way than through my taijutsu."

"Yes-Yes, I would know that fact more so than anyone, Lee."

"Then-…-What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is why don't you learn more jutsu that are moulded through taijutsu?"

Lee now stopped his training and sat up too speak properly to Tenten, "You mean like how I learnt dynamic entry, or-"

"No-No I mean jutsu that are not strictly hand-to-hand. You possess more than satisfactory capabilities in taijutsu already."

"Not taijutsu?-…I beg your pardon?"

Seeing he was puzzled, Tenten drew a kunai which started to glow with chakra, "Well, like for example moulding chakra within objects such as weapons. Placing chakra into shuriken and kunai for instance increases their speed when you throw them, along with making them deal more damage."

To demonstrate, Tenten span and threw the kunai in a blur at one of the large targets. The kunai pierced straight through one of her previous embedded kunai from the hilt, as it hit the mark in the exact same spot.

Having seen such a technique before did not break Lee's bafflement, "But you are moulding chakra within the weapon beforehand. I cannot perform such an action."

"Correction Lee, you cannot perform such an action without using taijutsu to mould the chakra."

"What do…"

Lee bolted up to his feet when understanding finally sunk in, "I understand! But is such a thing possible?"

"Well I don't see why not? I mean sure you mould it differently from anybody else, but it is still chakra that you decide how to use."

"I am very eager to attempt this!"

Before Tenten could speak, Lee in a blur pulled a couple of fresh shuriken out of his holster and dashed past Tenten aiming at one of the target boards, "IKIMASHOU!"

Letting the shurikens fly through his fingers, Lee watched in anticipation with his hand still raised as his airborne weapon flew towards the board. When they struck the board with a loud 'plunk', it oddly went quiet as a lone bird chirp became audibly louder. The cause being that the shurikens did absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

Tenten formed a sweat drop at the still frozen in time Lee, "…I think we need to speak to somebody first to find out how to do it if possible, Lee."

Lee span around to show he was hardly displeased from his failure, "I fully concur to such a bright suggestion!"

'_*Sigh* Lee…'_

Leaving the field with Tenten leading, they agreed to go to the only person they knew was right to ask such a question…as much as Tenten wished there was another option.

When they found this person, there wasn't even Kakashi there with him to make it any easier, "Yes my diligent and blazing with boldness students?" If she had not gotten used to such a ridiculous greeting, Tenten's left eye would have got the twitches.

"We require your vast awareness and upbeat intellect, Gai-sensei." Lee chirped in response, as Gai gave an amused grunt bundled with a smirk.

"Always glad to educate the youths of today with my endless pool of knowledge! Please ask away and I shall answer every question with nothing but unbendable honesty."

The headaches from such language however never numbed away for Tenten, even after so many years, "We-erm-were wondering if it is possible for Lee to mould chakra into weapons?"

Gai took a deep breath in as he was about to begin, but nothing came out of his dish wide mouth. Funnily enough that bird must have followed them from the field, as the street suddenly became so quiet that it was the only thing which could be heard.

Tenten hung her head at her sensei's utter stupidity, _'Endless pool of knowledge…Yeah, right.'_

Gai let out a baffled groan after a long minute, as he suddenly realised his state of confusion and raised his index finger high, "This is a question that must be enquired to one with even greater awareness than I."

'_And who would that be? A sane person?'_

Lee was much less sarcastic than Tenten, "Who could it be, Gai-sensei?"

"Why none other than-…"

Gai bit his finger as he ran through seals, and slammed his hand on the dirt to cause a pickup of dust to blind their vision. When the dust cleared, Standing on all fours at around four feet in height, was a great red tortoise wearing nothing but a blue Konoha forehead protector around his neck and an orange bandage on his front left leg.

"Ningame!"

"Ningame-sensei!"

"Great…" Tenten mumbled, suddenly wishing she was elsewhere.

The tortoise grunted in surprise, as his lazy large eyes looked up at his summoner, "What is it you want, Gai?"

"Ningame, we require your grand knowledge that only one of your age and experience would know!"

"How harsh to put it in such a way Gai, I'm only a hundred and twenty three."

This all sounded very familiar to Tenten, so she muted the entire conversation until Ningame got to the point, "Hmm, it is most definitely true that while you must mould your chakra differently than normal to perform jutsu, you would be able to do such an ability."

Lee couldn't hold back his growing enthusiasm, "R-Really?"

"Of course, do you not remember the amount of training we went through for you to be able to mould chakra so you could walk on water and trees? If that was possible, then this is just as achievable."

Tenten mentally groaned at the memory of just how much hard work it took Lee to finally be able to do what took herself and Neji a couple of days tops. Well from that memory alone, it was safe to say Lee practically did not care just how hard it was.

As long as there was even a remote chance to do something, Lee would tackle it with no means of giving up, "Do you know what training I need, Ningame-sensei?"

"Indeed I do-"

Ningame never even got a chance to finish after that, "-Please teach me!"

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

It was early morning now in Konoha, and Sakura had just exited the hokage tower with a closed scroll in her hand. Pausing for a moment to think, Sakura then took off towards the training field.

'_Lee-san should be at the training field. He has almost been living there for the past couple of weeks.'_

Sooner or later she arrived at the field, and just as she had predicted Lee was there along with Tenten. She assumed Lee was doing target practice or something based on the fact he was throwing kunai at a target board.

Paying no more notice to it, she approached and made her presence known, "Good morning Lee-san, Tenten."

Lee turned and gave a sharp nod in welcome, "Good morning to you too, Sakura-san. Forgive me for always asking, but any word on my next evaluation mission?"

Sakura's grin was more than enough of an answer for him, "Brilliant! Please fill me in on the details, I'm more than prepared!" Presenting the red coloured scroll, Sakura unwound it while chuckling at Lee's seemingly endless passion.

"Our mission is to protect a supplier's cargo of valuable items between here all the way to Grass country. They will be making several stop points along the way. This mission is of B rank, and expected to last approximately a week."

"Escort mission? I'm already pumped to get started. What exactly is the cargo we will be protecting Sakura-san?"

"I'm not exactly sure Lee-san, the scroll classifies them as extremely valuable. I guess when we meet our client we will find out then."

Nodding, Lee turned to bid his farewells to the silent Tenten, "My apologies Tenten, I will not be able to continue our training for the next week."

"I heard-"

Tenten sighed in boredom at the news she now had literally nothing to do for a week. Neji yet again was on another mission, and Gai hardly classified as company, "Take car-"

"Actually Tenten, I was addressing you as well."

"Oh?"

Sakura acknowledged Tenten's questioning gaze as she explained, "Tsunade-sama has passed a new rule stating that all ninja missions outside of Konoha's boundaries must either be undertaken by a four man cell, or at least have a jounin's presence with a team of three."

Tenten's face showing further question yet again prompted Sakura, "This is because of Oto and their continued efforts to interfere with our missions. The number of injured shinobi returning from missions to be hospitalised has grown very alarmingly high. Their new recruits it would seem are quite formidable. This is Tsunade-sama's way to try and balance the number of missions we undertake, while at the same time maintaining a high level of success and ensuring our safety."

"I didn't think it had gotten that bad?" Tenten muttered in clear surprise to this news, as Sakura replied.

"Me neither, shisho is being driven insane by all the chaos being caused from this. Hopefully it will return to normal sooner or later."

Putting that matter behind them, Sakura grinned, "As I was saying, I was told by Tsunade-sama to either locate a jounin or any two additional members to accompany me and Lee-san. So your help would be appreciated, unless you are busy."

"Intrigue me by saying Oto has become more than just a thorn in our side, and then question if I wish to join you?"

Sakura perked an eyebrow at the weapons specialist, _'The fact we have a high probability of encountering enemy ninja intrigues her?'_

"You're not bothered by the news?"

Tenten responded with a smirk, "Of course the news is bothersome to hear. However, I always welcome a challenge to test my abilities, don't you agree?"

Sakura blinked in surprise at the question, but answered with an approving grunt, "You have a very interesting way to look at it. So we now need to find another member for our team, any suggestions?"

Lee finally jumped into the conversation, "Gai-sensei I'm sure was not doing anything."

Sakura immediately regretted asking the question but she caught herself in time not to pull a face of disapproval in front of Lee. Tenten however frowned with little care that Lee could see it, "Is there not anybody else?"

Sakura raised a finger to her chin as her eyes met the sky in thought, "Well…There is somebody else. But-…It's-"

"-There is no 'But' when you are comparing somebody else to Gai-sensei. Let's go." Tenten sharply added, feeling it was impossible for there to be someone else that could be considered as bad as Gai.

Upon meeting Sakura's other suggestion, Tenten suddenly began to question her beliefs.

The group were now standing before a Konoha chuunin, who was wearing a green hooded jacket, and a pair of goggles shielding his eyes from view.

It was Shino, "You wish for me to join you?" he questioned in that monotonous voice of his, with the slightest traces of wonder present behind it.

Sakura nodded to the bug user, "You would be a great help if you can."

"It should be expected for a comrade to aid another comrade who is in need. How can we depend on others if they do not?"

Lee was awestruck by the rhetorical response, _'That is so true!'_

'_Umm…I think that's a yes.'_ Sakura mused, as she hid her bafflement with a smile.

"Great. Please follow us so we can meet our client before packing."

"As you wish." Sakura and Tenten then took the lead and started walking away.

Tenten leaned close to Sakura's ear, "Of all the people you could have thought of?"

"Hey, you were the one insistent on it not being Gai-sensei. Besides Shino is not that bad, he is just…a little different." Neither kunoichi was aware they weren't quite being followed yet, as Shino and Lee were in a stare off.

The tension was to be expected, since this was their first time working together.

'_This guy has such an overwhelming over that is making my skin crawl. He's very peculiar.'_ Lee thought, as he formed a firm salute to the bug user.

"I look forward to be able to work together with you on our mission!"

Only a light gasp of surprise was heard from the bug user as Lee stuck out an open hand, however no physical change was noticed. After a brief moment of his eyes staring at the welcoming hand, Shino accepted the firm shake, "Indeed I shall, cooperation is vital between comrades in order to bring success after all."

"That is very sharp words you speak, Shino-kun!"

'_Rock Lee is his name I believe. Hmm…'_

_

* * *

_

The shinobi's client was patiently waiting for them just outside the front gates of Konoha. Their client appeared to be an elderly man in his late sixties, and was wearing an immaculate maroon kimono that signified his great wealth.

He greeted the Konoha team with his welcoming soft blue eyes as he rubbed his mostly bold head, "Oh, you must be my escort."

Since she was in charge, Sakura obliged, "Hai, we very much are. Forgive us for running a little late."

"That is alright, it's nice to spend some idle time to admire the grand sights around Konoha anyway. "

Sakura was already glad that their client appeared quite a laid back and relaxed type of person, "My name is Sakura, pleased to meet you mr?-"

"I'm Taro."

Taro then looked to the others, "And you are?"

"Tenten."

"Shino…"

"And I'm Konoha's beautiful green beast, Rock Lee."

Tenten secretly groaned, reminding herself there could have been two 'Konoha beautiful beasts' instead of just one.

Shino payed a glance at Lee, _'He appears very highly motivated and enthusiastic…he sort of reminds me of Naruto._'

Taro didn't seem bothered however by Lee's introduction, "Well I feel safer already."

Taro then returned his gaze to Sakura, "I trust you are aware of my path?"

"Hai, however the mission briefing does not mention what exact cargo we will be guarding?"

"Oh woops, you have to forgive me, hehe, you tend to forget stuff when you are approaching my age."

Taro then turned to a great wagon that was behind him, which had a thick sheet covering the contents within it. Letting out a grunt as he lifted himself onto the top of the wagon, Taro raised a portion of the sheet, revealing dozens of corked shut bottles filled with liquids.

Nobody seemed to be effected by the contents shown except for Tenten, whose eyes were bulging wide. Perhaps putting up with Gai on this mission might not have been such a bad idea after all, not when this mission just became a little 'too' dangerous.

'_Oh you have got to be kidding me.'_

"I'm a supplier of some of the finest sake you will ever taste. No drinking though hehe, none of you look anywhere near twenty."

* * *

AN: As always, feel free to give freedback and I shall update soon (As long as uni doesn't continue to get in my way)


	13. Mysterious Adversaries

AN: Hey everyone I am back.

Sorry I took so long, I had my final exams for uni and only recently got my results back to find out I have graduated, and to my surprise I've ended up being quite busy working out my next step. (Not a legit excuse, I know :) )

That and I've been having a major writers block with handling the plot of this story, which hopefully I now have all sorted.

* * *

Chapter 12 Mysterious Adversaries

* * *

'_Of all the bloody missions that could have been chosen, why did it have to be one that involved SAKE of all things?'_ Tenten inwardly cursed for the umpteenth time already.

Everybody on team Gai is fully aware of Lee's 'ahem' peculiar traits when he is exposed to even a single ml of any alcoholic substance, and the chaotic effects that follow. Yet they were protecting an entire wagon full of sake in both bottle and barrel form, with all but Tenten being completely ignorant of the fatal combination that could happen.

Ironically, Lee himself still was not aware about his apparent natural talents with the drunken fist fighting style. Whenever he had recovered from the effects of sake, he would always have no memory of what happened once under its influence. Pretty safe to say though that Tenten didn't forget the very first time it happened, along with every single person in the restaurant that day.

To the shinobi group's unnoticed luck, no such natural disaster had struck on their mission yet. The town they were currently at was their second stop since leaving Konoha. Taro had informed them that he wanted to visit numerous restaurants and stores that used his stock to see if they wanted to make any purchases. Sakura and Tenten at the moment were guarding the wagon on the side of a generally non-busy street, while Lee and Shino had accompanied their client as escort around the town.

While Tenten was playing with a kunai in her hand, she pondered on what she should do, _'I should tell Sakura and Shino about Lee's condition. It makes sense when it is something as problematic as this.'_

Turning to face said at eased Haruno already had gotten Sakura's attention who met her eye, "Yes Tenten?"

Before she could announce anything, the strong voice of Neji from her memory of Lee's first drunken display spoke out to remind her, 'A_ condition like that on Lee's record would hinder him from undertaking serious missions. Would it not, Gai-sensei?'_

The effect from the memory caused Tenten to appear perplexed to a now baffled Sakura, "Is something wrong, Tenten?"

'_Surely something like this would not hinder his evaluation…right?'_

"I have a question regarding Lee's evaluation, if I'm permitted to ask about it."

"Oh? Well I'm more than happy to answer anything to do with it, so please go ahead."

"Does Konoha at all look for conditions of a shinobi that could disqualify them from receiving a promotion, or disallow them from undertaking certain missions?"

"Umm…what do you mean exactly? If you mean something along the lines of health conditions then of course we do. Shinobi's are meant to be at one hundred percent efficiency at all times to guarantee both successes to missions and to their survival. Then again, if it was severe enough of a condition we would never permit them to be a shinobi in the first place."

Tenten gulped to Sakura's direct yet otherwise neutral explanation, _'Ermm…oh crap.'_

"Do you know something about Lee-san that isn't on his medical record?"

'_The slightest amount of sake turns him into an even crazier lunatic than what he already is.'_

"Eh, I was only interested about the topic."

Sakura's perked eyebrow showed her clear suspicions, "Come on, I'm not stupid."

Tenten yet again swallowed the hard lump at the back of her throat, as Sakura shook her head at the weapon specialist's tense expression in bewilderment.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm an evil exam marker or something like that? I'm Lee-san's friend for god's sake. I'm more concerned with Lee-san's health than looking for something to disqualify him with."

Tenten lightly chuckled, "You can't be too careful."

"'You can't be too'-…oh whatever. Just tell me this. Is whatever this condition is you won't tell me about putting Lee-san's life in grave danger?"

"Not exactly."

'_Just to everybody else around him…but you didn't go that technical on the question.'_

Sakura lightly sighed at the vagueness, "Ok, then I won't pester you. However, if you change your mind which I truly hope that you do, please just tell me. We can work something out whatever the issue is. I owe that much to Lee-san don't you forget. I want him to do well."

Tenten recovered with a light hearted shrug, "Hmm, I'll tell you if I strongly feel it is necessary."

The dismissal like tone in that statement made Sakura's shoulders drop akin to a sulk, "You're still treating me like a stranger."

Tenten had to suppress her light giggle when the others had returned. Taro was addressing Shino about something, "Shino-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm aware you are doing your job to protect me-which is good and all-but in future-…-could you please not stare down my clients and try and act a little-umm-cheerful?...take this fellow for instance."

Pointing to Lee, the difference in the warm and ecstatic atmosphere around the miniature Gai was ever obvious to all…except for the gloomy and mysterious Shino.

"…I will try my best to."

The elderly man chose to leave it at that, although a part of him felt his request was not going to be met. Lee seemed to be in awe about something despite the discussion, "Your methods of silent treatment Shino-kun are outstanding. Without even saying a word, you just give the impression that you're in control of the situation. That is so very hip!"

Two sweat drops were formed with both Tenten and Sakura, while the latter stood up straight from her previously slanted figure, _'Did he even register a word that Taro-san was trying to say?'_

Shino turned his head so that the edge of his goggles could see Lee, "It is important to keep control of the situation, why do I know this? Because it makes others aware that you are one not to be trifled with."

Sakura felt her sweat drop grow even further down her back, as Lee went as far to take out his notepad and jot down Shino's statement, "Haww! I couldn't agree more!"

'_Seriously Lee-san…Oh well. It's very good to see at least that Lee-san appears to be getting along with Shino very well for their first time working together…'_ Sakura tuned out of the conversation as she brought out her own notepad to jot down a few points.

The lingering Tenten over her shoulder made Sakura hiss in remembrance to their previous discussion, "You still don't trust me?"

"Just curious to see what you noticed that I didn't that is worth writing down."

"Why does a part of me detect a lie in that reason? Anyway-here."

Tenten almost didn't react in time when Sakura shoved the notepad into her hand to see everything she had written.

"-…I'm noting that Lee-san is very cooperative with others, which links to the mission we undertook a while back."

"Hmm?"

"As shinobi, we are expected to work together with other ninja to complete missions, sometimes this being with colleagues we have never worked with previously. It is very important that we have an accepting personality, so that we can work at top proficiency with even unfamiliar people to complete our tasks."

Tenten looked back at Lee in surprise as she handed the pad back, "So I see."

Sakura gave a clearly offended groan as she resumed writing, "Do you trust me now?"

"Alright-Alright, I'm sorry. I am only looking out for my teammate."

"That's fine."

While Sakura jotted down a few more notes, Tenten voiced her surprise, "I never would think such a given thing would be so important. Are they really that specific?"

"As I have said to Lee-san, you'd be very shocked just how exact they are. However when you think about that point, it makes pretty clear sense doesn't it? I mean, what would happen if Lee-san was self-destructive and a danger to his comrades? It would be a big compromise to everything including the team and missions."

'_She just had to go there didn't she?'_

_

* * *

_

The trip still was uneventful to one weapon specialist's relief, and this was approaching the last day of their journey now. The group decided to take a shortcut through a small country town that was mostly empty. Their formation had Sakura and herself leading the front of the wagon on either side of the lone horse, while Lee and Shino were in the back. As for their client, Taro was riding on the horse with no such worry in the world.

Tenten could hear Lee once again trying to have a conversation with Shino. It was the usual trend that happened over these past couple of days it would seem. Lee was the one doing most of the talking, although she could acknowledge Shino actually was speaking a little more than he was beforehand.

"How incredible. So you act as a home for your bugs?"

"Not precisely the correct term, however it is close enough. By using my chakra, I can communicate with the bugs to give then instructions."

"Amazing. I'm so envious of the Aburame clan's bizarre yet incredible techniques."

Shino chose not to reply to Lee's praise, as his eyes were scanning the mostly unoccupied houses for something that was causing an odd sensation which his bugs alerted him to. The sensation being that several strong chakra signatures were lurking not far from them. The oblivious Lee was still talking as the bug user decided to pretend he was none the wiser to his bugs warning.

Taro's semi amused grunt caught everyone's attention, "I think we may have some business here." He announced, as his eyes were locked onto a street full of all kinds of stores and inns.

Quickly setting up at the corner of the street, Taro disappeared with Tenten and Sakura this time as his escort. Shino was leaning against a plain wooden wall of a store next to the wagon with his hands idly sitting in his pockets, while Lee was at attention by his side. Shino's head rose partially to look at the few people walking up and down the street, with his sharp eyes homing in on one in particular.

"Lee, we may have company."

Lee's startled gaze was met with an answer, "I cannot confirm if they are hostile as of yet, but my bugs have detected several chakra sources in this town."

"I-Is that so?" Lee responded in growing concern, as Shino once again answered his brewing question.

"During our walking through this town, I allowed some of my bugs to drop to the ground and locate the sources."

Lee's sharp eyes coincidently saw one of shino's bugs buzz over his head and land on Shino's face. Within a short moment, Shino declared his findings, "There are five possible shinobi within this town other than us. With the exception of one, they're all within close proximity of each other which can lead to assuming they may be working together. Since this mission first begun, I had placed a female bug on Taro-san and all of us so I can keep track of where everybody is. I've done the same to these contacts now. The four grouped up are on the opposite end of the town, one however…"

Shino's head turned a fraction to peer at his target, which Lee found to be an elderly man wielding a cane who was only four houses away from them. The man's back was turned to them, as he continued at his slow pace down the street. Lee at first didn't understand what there was to suspect in the elderly man, until his eyes widened as he met the answer, _'Could Shino-kun mean that person is using a henge?_'

Shino continued still in his monotonous voice, "We won't act unless that one gets too close to our client. Why is that? Because they could well be just shinobi doing their own mission that is in no relation to ours. Once Taro-san and the others have returned, I will fill in Sakura and Tenten to this discovery."

Lee could only nod his caught off guard head, but before he could even muse a thought, another bug flew by and landed on shino's face.

"I see…The four that are together are in fact a Konoha group holding some kind of meeting in a cafe. It's a three genin and a jounin squad which I have seen before in Konoha…then knowing this, it would be safe to deduce that this one is working alone."

Lee at last fixed his hung open jaw, _'I have heard talks about team 8's abilities of tracking standing out from others in their field. Shino-kun surely is living up to his team's reputation. He was able to gather all that just from using his bugs for intelligence gathering. Not only does he have a map of where we are, but he also identified other ninja nearby and even located a possible threat. That is quite an outstanding ability.'_

A few moments later Taro and his escort were spotted returning to Shino and Lee's position with two new followers that both assumed were customers. Lee's focus solely was on the suspicious bystander who didn't act open the group passing by. Tenten acknowledged the pair with a wave as Taro lifted the cover to present his stock.

One of the followers whistled in awe, "That is quite a fine collection you have there."

While Taro was talking, Sakura noticed Shino and Lee's state of alertness, "What's going on?"

* * *

'_Several full barrels? That is such a large amount of sake they purchased from Taro-san. Then again, now that I think about it, other customers of Taro-san purchased it in quite large amounts too. I wonder if when I try it one day I will understand why adults drink it so often.'_ Lee pondered, as he effortlessly lifted a barrel of sake to bring to the store of the customer.

Lee was unaware that Tenten was staring in fear of any 'exposure' occurring…as she had done throughout the entire journey every time Lee had done such action.

Sakura did not miss seeing this pattern and her brows furrowed in contemplation, _'Really, what is this possible health condition Lee-san has that she won't tell me about?'_ Dismissing her curiosity, Sakura's eyes shifted to show awareness of the other issue Shino had just informed her about.

'_Moving along from that, what about this person that clearly is disguised as an old man.'_

Finding the said target that had now sat down on a bench, Sakura continued her musing, _'What would Kakashi-sensei do in this situation?' _

Somehow her question morphed from Kakashi into somebody else without realisation, however she chuckled lightly at the thought, _'Naruto would probably shout out some curse and charge straight at the guy without considering otherwise. Hehe, rush in first and ask questions later sounds like him, that reckless baka.'_

Shaking her head clear of the thought, she refocused on the situation at hand, _'I suppose Shino's idea would be best. We do not know if their purpose here has anything to do with us…Actually, perhaps it might just be worth the time to inform the other Konoha group Shino mentioned about this.'_

Deciding to carry out her thoughts, Sakura told Tenten of her intentions and then left the street to find the other Konoha team.

Lee by this time had made it to the front of the bar, where Taro and his customer were settling the cost of the sake. The owner of the bar addressed Lee for a moment, "Just right there next to the front thank you, I will move it in myself after."

"Yosh." Was Lee's response as he settled the foot tall barrel down and went back to grab another.

Once Lee and Shino were done with the drop off and Sakura had returned to see Taro now sitting himself in the mostly empty wagon with a face that showed his satisfaction, "Another excellent round this season. The fire country sure loves their sake."

Sakura felt her sweat drop along with somehow picturing her master at his comment, "Why does that not surprise me, Taro-san?" The elderly man blinked in wonder while his eyes stared up at the sky in thought.

"Something wrong, Taro-san?" Lee enquired, as Taro's eyes grew big in remembrance.

"Hold on…who is the current hokage of your village?"

Partially puzzled by the question, Sakura answered, "Tsunade-sama currently is. Why do you ask?"

Taro's load groan full of both surprise yet annoyance only confused her further, "Curse me starting to go senile in my old age! I forgot where my best customer was situated."

'_Why am I not even a little surprised shisho is his biggest client?'_

Sakura barely chuckled as her sweat drop remained, "Hehe, I see. Did you and my shisho have some business to deal with?"

"Absolutely, this last barrel is strictly for her. Tsunade-hime prepays for my usual stock three years in advance! I'm surprised she didn't come and hunt me down in the village knowing how much she enjoys her alcohol." Taro explained, pointing at the last ordinary looking barrel.

"Tsunade-sama unfortunately most of the time is very busy with her duties, plus there has been a great deal happening recently. If you wish Taro-san we will deliver it to her once we have escorted you to the border."

With the matter now concluded, the group began to move out. While they were exiting the street, Shino's head tilted so he could see where the suspicious man had been seated all this time, only to discover the bench was now unoccupied.

Sooner or later, the Konoha group had reached the end of their mission with Taro at the border. Lee volunteered to carry the sake barrel back which had nobody voice an objection with the exception of a slight mumble from Tenten.

Before departing Taro addressed Sakura, "A safe journey as always every time I come through the fire country. Thank you all very much, and please give Tsunade-hime my sincerest apologies."

"I'm sure she will not mind once she has a sip or two Taro-san."

'_A sip being an entire cup full.'_

"I'm interested though Taro-san, why exactly this barrel over the others you had?"

"Why, because it is the very best Daiginjo you can buy of course."

Sakura mouthed out 'wow' before recovering with a laugh, "Something tells me shisho will not care at all about the delay after even drinking an ounce of that."

Seeing off their client, the Konoha group decided on a short break before beginning their adventure back to Konoha. The group settled for eating at a Dango restaurant with hardly any people inside.

"That mission went fairly well if I don't say so myself." Sakura stated, unaware of the tension hovering over the kunoichi next to her.

Lee from across the table gave a sharp nod, "Very much so, but-…"

"Hehe, as I keep reminding you Lee-san, your evaluation does not require you to show me something outstanding every single mission. Your consistent performance and other comrades own evaluation makes this mission alone valuable."

Lee's disappointment was washed away with his wide grin, "Hai! Thank you for reminding me!"

Shino, who was holding a mysteriously already cleaned off dango skewer grew interested, "I heard you mention this 'evaluation' earlier to Lee. What precisely do you mean?"

While Sakura was explaining to Shino Lee's issue, Tenten was staring at the sake barrel that was positioned on the edge of the table. The wooden cask was only a foot in height and length, which bared a black kanji symbol of a brand she had never heard of. Around the sealed lid was small fine artwork that reminded her of pictures she had seen in a history book once.

Hearing silence from the rest of the group which she assumed meant the topic had ended, Tenten decided to bite on her curiosity and ask, "What is so special about this sake anyway Sakura?"

Sakura turning her head answered, "Daiginjo is a very expensive and hard to make type of sake. Although I don't know what it tastes like, shisho speaks very highly of it."

"Do you know how much it is worth?"

"Umm-…just going by from what I know since shisho usually asks me to pick up some sake she orders-…-Yeah, I would say that barrel is probably worth both our mission payments put together."

"N-No way, for just that amount?" Sakura's nod made Tenten's hung jaw shakily close.

"A-And Tsunade-sama really likes it a great deal?"

"Ah. Although to be honest, that is really her opinion for sake in general. I can't understand or relate to her since I've never tried it, but denying her sake can be quite a bad move."

Tenten so should not have asked by repeating quietly, "'Bad move'?"

Sakura trembled in fear as if she was recalling something, "E-Eh, Let's just say she got very-umm-'cranky' when I last attempted to bring her something that wasn't sake."

'Gulp' was all that could be heard in response from the weapon specialist's end.

When the shinobi resumed their journey, Tenten seemed to have Sakura's words looping in her head. She didn't know now what would be worse, Lee potentially going berserk, or the wrath of the Godaime being set before them if something were to happen with the barrel. The fact that the key object of the former scenario was holding the key object of the latter scenario was just the icing on the cake.

Feeling that panic from the very beginning of this mission surface again, Tenten turned to Lee abruptly, cutting into the otherwise calm silence of the group, "Maybe you should let somebody else carry that thing Lee."

"Whatever for? It's no hassle in the slightest Tenten?"

"Knowing how clumsy you can be, it probably would be for the best if I was holding it."

Blinking for a few moments in thought, Lee agreed, "As shameful as that is to admit, I believe you are right Tenten."

Tenten could have sworn the small barrel became unimaginably heavy as she took it from Lee's hands, but as Lee released his hold, she near too fast for casual span around and semi jogged away as if some minimum safe distance had to be reached immediately.

The eyebrow raised rosette apparently was at that border, "Everything ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine thank y-"

"Wait!" Shino's sudden interruption made the group stop and turn to him, noticing his head was facing to something distant to their west. Not a word was said as several bugs could be seen buzzing around the bug users head. Even though his goggles and turtleneck collar blocked most of the sight, his tensed expression was noticed.

"Something is happening in that town we were in earlier."

"What do you mean Shino-kun?"

"So I see now…that disguised shinobi was never interested in us, they were scouting out the other group."

Sakura lightly gasped before shaking her head clear, "You mean the other Konoha team? That was Konohamaru's group!"

"'They?'" Tenten repeated in question, as Shino continued looking out in the distance as he replied.

"Hai. Unfortunately my bugs can only travel so fast between the location and theirs, but the last bug reported to me that many more chakra signatures in the area. How can I be so certain? Because my bugs can sense chakra."

'_Konohamaru…'_

"We are going back there now!"

* * *

'_So many Oto-nin. I'm counting seven in front of us, maybe more elsewhere.'_ Moegi mused, trying to not to physically show her unease to the situation.

Ebisu told them that their mission was a simple C ranked mission involving delivering a scroll to Suna. Konohamaru complained about the given rank soon after the briefing, whining just how boring it was going to be as he always did on routine. However, right now she knew Konohamaru wasn't going to complain given he got the action he was wishing for. Maybe even too much than what he asked for.

The surprising run in with Sakura earlier warned them of another shinobi nearby, but the team would not have guessed it was an Oto-nin that was tracking them. Which brought them to their situation now, being pinned in a corner of a now fled street with several Oto shinobi boxing them in. Three sound nin wielding a kunai were standing before them, with another four spread out on the rooftop of the store above them. There was very little to distinguish between the Oto-nin, each shinobi's lower face was hidden behind a black mask similar to Kakashi's, and wore navy blue overalls along with similar shaded vests. The forehead protector each was wearing tightly across their black bandana covered heads with the sound symbol gave no doubt to their affiliation.

Ebisu for the third time in the same minute adjusted his sunglasses to the point they were nearly crushing into his tensed eyes. _'These are the Oto-nin hokage-sama was warning the village about. They sure don't look like push overs either, perhaps chuunin rank, maybe higher. Konohamaru-kun, Udon-kun, and Moegi-chan are no match for these guys. I must bide them time to escap-'_

"Alright, let's teach these guys for messing with us!"

Ebisu's thoughts were sharply cut off by the pumped up Sarutobi. Knowing his student well, Ebisu snapped his gaze down to confirm his fear at Konohamaru's strategy to get them out of this situation.

That signature seal a certain blond genin always did, "Konohamaru-kun! Don't-"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

'_Damn that Naruto for teaching him that jutsu! Konohamaru-kun faints every time he uses it!'_ Ebisu cursed as the sound of four 'poof' clouds appeared before them, which soon revealed the four clones. Expecting them to instantly disperse, the jounin grinded his teeth in frustration, however before he could think out how to get them out of this, Ebisu realised the kage bunshin still remained formed.

A furiously sweating Konohamaru gave a chuckle through a pant, "Don't underestimate me Ebisu-sensei!"

"Konohamaru…" Moegi mumbled in awe, while Ebisu shook his head clear of disbelief.

"As expected of you! Now then, let's take care of-?"

Ebisu yet again was cut off as Konohamaru suddenly just fell straight over like all energy in his body was drained, and upon his landing was a loud 'poof' as the clones dispersed.

Udon knelt down to check on his friend as he muttered, "Not again Konohamaru, how humiliating." Moegi deeply sighed while muttering a word she appeared to have picked up from Sakura using a lot.

'Baka.'

The closest Oto-nin perked his brown eyebrow, as his golden coloured eyes stared at the group, "Hey, perhaps you lot don't seem to understand the position you all are in right now, but we are standing right before you? Whatever, easy pickings are refreshing every now and then."

Trying to ignore Konohamaru's state, Ebisu stepped forward with a kunai raised, "Moegi-chan, Udon-kun, get out of here with Konohamaru-kun. I shall handle this."

The same sound nin's snicker was ignored as both the conscious genin looked at their sensei as if he was crazy, "We aren't leaving you behind sensei!"

Not wanting to listen to this argument, the Oto-nin gave the nod to his comrades, "Take care of them."

After his order, a volley of kunai was released coming from every possible direction around the group.

Ebisu sprung straight into a seal combination as the fine blades grew closer, _'Come on make it in time!_'

Before any of the sharp objects could reach their targets, every single kunai was intercepted perfectly by another kunai, causing the weapons to suddenly rain into the ground a mere foot away from Konohamaru's team.

Ebisu froze in bewilderment, _'Who was that?'_

"What?" Barked the Oto-nin in surprise, as his senses kicked in and he brought up a kunai to ricochet off a shuriken that otherwise would have dug into his face.

Glaring in the direction the shuriken came from, he grunted in annoyance, "More Konoha ninja? I thought our scout said the other team had left?"

"You shouldn't be so bold to make such assumptions. 'Why?' do you ask? Because shinobi should always expect the unexpected." Shino scolded in that monotonous voice of his, which resulted in the Oto-nin's glare toughening in anger.

Next to Shino was Tenten, who was refolding up a scroll she had used to unleash the kunai earlier.

"There was four of them taicho!" Another member of the sound nin shouted.

Seeing as it appeared this Oto-nin was the leader of the group, Shino addressed him, "If you wish to continue attacking then prepare yourselves. Why is that? It's because when you point a point a blade at one of us, expect that person's comrades to step in."

Tenten felt her sweat drop as she looked at Shino, _'You didn't need to explain what you meant to everything!'_

Snickering, the sound-nin responded harshly, "Like I have anything to fear from a bunch of brats."

Shino's goggles flickered a bright green as his hands slowly slid out of their pockets, "You are still making bold assumptions-…"

As his hands became visible, suddenly they disappeared again behind an endless stream of black bugs pouring out from his sleeves. Tenten stood her ground despite her clear shock to the bugs spreading all across the ground like a plague. Eyeing her feet, she noticed the bugs hadn't intruded on her immediate space, despite every other part of the floor covered in the grain like appearing insects.

"…-You know, I hate having to explain things twice." Shino finished still in that stone cold emotionless tone.

Shino's display most certainly had an effect on not just Tenten.

"A-Are those bugs? He is from the Aburame clan!"

"S-So many!" The leader despite the fear striking sight before him barely flinched from his stare off with Shino's face. The only sound that could be heard in the otherwise tense silence was the scattering and the eerie cries of the bugs.

One of the Oto-nin standing on the rooftop cracked under the pressure, "T-Taicho! Orders?"

Tenten grew a scowl when she could see underneath the leaders mask was a concealed smirk, knowing fully well despite Shino's warning they weren't going to back down. 'poofing' in a tonfa in her hand gave Lee and Sakura the signal. Within an instant a shadow appeared above the leader, who looked up to see Sakura with a reeled back glowing fist.

"SHANNARO!"

Reacting in time, the Oto-nin jumped back to avoid the raging fist that cracked the ground on contact. Before he could counter, the leader was caught off guard to a presence alarmingly fast appearing behind him while still in mid-air.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

Tenten winced at seeing Lee's blurring kick connect straight into the leader's head which appeared to have snapped his neck on impact. Only Shino was the one not to react in disbelief however when the shinobi 'poofed' away leaving a heavily dented trash can in his place.

"Behind you Lee!" Tenten warned, as Lee span around in his taijutsu stance to see the man he thought he incapacitated standing a few meters away from him. Sakura gasped in recognition to the change noted in the man's appearance.

It was the infectious like black tattoo markings that had crept over the left side of his face, _'I-It's the same thing Sasuke-kun had! The curse seal!'_

"I say to you again, I have nothing to fear from a bunch of brats."

* * *

AN: While I've surprised myself before and released chapters of my other story earlier than expected, I will say it in advance just in case.

Merry Christmas/happy holidays and a happy new year to everyone.

Please give feedback/ constructive criticisms.


End file.
